Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship
by Givihe
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIFFERENT UPBRINGING (BOOK 1). In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**A.N.: The sequel is officially up! Here is the prologue. Something that you need to know: Book 2 and Book 3 diverge from Book 1. Book 2 is the Mirai timeline while Book 3 is in the regular timeline. Enjoy!**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

**By: Givihe**

Prologue

-Fight then Flight-

-Somewhere in Space-

"Mamma!" a young girl's voice screamed. In front of the young girl, an unconscious body fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. Another figure heard the girl's cry and looked to his left. His eyes widened immediately in horror and shock.

"Don't worry, you two will join her soon." A crackly voice said.

"Over my dead body." The figure growled before throwing a powerful blast of his towards the voice that had tormented so many before him. He knelt next to the body that had fallen. "Arata. Arata, wake-up."

"Get Natsuki away." The body, known as Arata, sputtered out before letting out her last breath.

Anger and sadness built up in the figure's body, his power rising and falling. Keeping his promise, the figure ran towards the girl, known as Natsuki, and grabbed her while he still had time. He ran away from the dead body, much to Natsuki's protest.

"My mamma. Katsu, my mamma." Natsuki tried to remind the man, thinking that he had forgotten her dead mother.

"No time Natsuki." Katsu answered.

"But-" Natsuki protested again only to be cut off.

"Your mother is dead, Natsuki, and I'm going to fulfill that last promise I made to her." Katsu argued sternly, secretly feeling for the 4 year old that he thought of as a daughter.

Tears welled up in Natsuki's eyes. "B-But-" she stuttered.

Katsu looked at the young girl with sadness. "Natsuki, this isn't a time to be sad, alright?" he asked, the girl nodded. "Now, do you still have that note your mother gave you?"

Natsuki nodded. "I do." She said.

Katsu noticed that they were close to the ship bay. "Good." He said as they entered the ship bay and placed her down. "Go into that pod right there." Katsu pointed Natsuki to the pod he had meant.

Natsuki nodded. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Katsu sighed. "We don't have time Natsuki." He said. "I'll do my best to come behind you, but I can't promise anything."

Natsuki nodded and ran and go into the small pod. The door closed quickly behind her at Katsu's directions. Katsu typed in the coordinates that Arata had forced him to memorize. Within minutes of typing in the coordinates, the pod took off. _Be safe, Natsuki._ Katsu thought sadly.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" the crackly voice was back. Katsu turned to see the tormentor that had been in control of him for the past 2 years. "Tell me where the girl is heading and I'll spare your life."

"No." Katsu said sternly. "There is nothing that you can do Frig that would make me tell you where she is going. I made a promise and I plan to keep that promise."

The tormentor, also known as Frig, smirked. "Very well." He said. "Then it is your time to join that other monkey before we track down the girl."

Katsu smirked sadly. "We'll all be going." He said as he raised his hand in front of his body.

"What are you doing?" Frig demanded.

"Just what I need to do." Katsu said as he charged a dangerously large energy ball in front of his body. "This is for all of the torment you have caused to Arata and everyone else who was under you!" As Katsu yelled his last words, he threw the energy towards the space that held the ship's generator.

Already at a safe distance, Natsuki watched out of the small window at the ship she had called home for the start of her life blew up in a huge explosion. "KATSU!" Natsuki yelled as tears trailed down her cheeks. "NO!"

"Sleep mode activated." An automated feminine voice said threw the speaker.

Natsuki fought the gas as long as she could, but the fact that Natsuki was only 4 years old didn't help her. Natsuki was fast asleep within minutes. The ship and the 2 precious people in her life quickly faded as the small pod escaped the blast.

-Other World-

A familiar young woman paced in close respect to King Yemma's desk. She was the same person that had died not minutes ago trying to protect her daughter, Natsuki. Arata had failed to get Natsuki to safety and only hopped that Katsu was able to get Natsuki away fast enough.

"Arata, I'm positive Natsuki's fine." An unfamiliar voice said.

Arata growled slightly before apologizing to the older man beside her. "Sorry Father." She said softly as she stopped her pacing. "I'm just worried."

The man beside her smiled. "That's natural for a mother to be worried. Trust me, ChiChi was the same way." He said.

Arata sighed. "It isn't that I don't trust Katsu, I'm just worried that Frig caught him and Natsuki before he could do anything." She sighed.

"Have some faith in me." A voice said.

Arata looked in the direction of the voice and smiled with relief. Before she said anything, Arata shoved herself into Katsu's arms. "Thank-you." Arata said. "Natsuki?"

Katsu smiled. "Natsuki got away in the pod, heading towards Earth as you wanted me to do." He said. "Frig demanded that I say where she was going and I threw a blast towards the generator."

Arata chuckled. "Frig wasn't that bright to put the generator in such an open space." She said. "Anyway, Katsu, I'd like for you to meet my father: Goku. Father, I'd like you to meet Katsu: a good friend of mine for 3 years."

Goku nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet another Saiyan." He said.

Katsu nodded. "Same here." He said. "There weren't many of us left."

"Well, I think that we should get up to King Kai's planet." Goku said. "Everyone up there has been curious as to what has been going on. King Kai picked up on that battle near the end of the middle."

Arata smiled shyly as Goku placed his hand on her shoulder. Katsu grabbed her hand in his and smiled. _Everything will be alright from here._ Arata thought to herself before their figures disappeared from King Yemma's desk.

-On Earth-

An exhausted and badly beaten 18 year old Gohan slowly flew towards the direction of his home on Mount Pazu. His eyes were half-closed as he fought to stay awake a little longer. As he flew over a section of forest, a crater in the middle caught Gohan's eye; causing him to stop in the middle of the air.

In the crater was a white shaped sphere was tinted windows. Gohan eyed is suspiciously as he landed close to it. _This looks just like the pods that Vegeta and Nappa came in years ago._ Gohan thought curiously.

Without warning, the front of the pod popped out. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed a little girl, not more than the age of 4, sleeping inside the pod. As he analyzed the young girl, a small corner, of what he guessed as paper, caught Gohan's eye. Leaning closer, he confirmed the corner as a sheet of paper.

Gohan gently pulled the paper and opened it carefully reading over the beginning of it. The paper slipped from his hands. _Arata's daughter? I didn't even think she would still be alive._ He thought.

Gohan grabbed the paper again and placed it in his already ruined gi before carefully picking up the small girl. He held her securely against his chest as he flew into the air once again. Gohan immediately headed in the direction of his home, knowing his mother should hear the note as well.

When Gohan arrived at the house, he sensed his mother's ki inside the house as usual. "Mom?" Gohan called softly.

"I'm here Gohan." ChiChi called in an equally soft voice. She set down the knitting she was currently doing, sensing something off. ChiChi stood up just in time for Gohan to walk into the kitchen with the young girl in his arms. "Oh heavens, where did you find her?"

Gohan sighed. "It is an extremely long story." He said, holding up the thick note. "And it's all here; you won't believe it. But first, I'd like for her to be in a bed first."

ChiChi nodded. "Let's put her in Arata's old room." She said, already leading the way.

_Talk about irony._ Gohan thought as he followed his mother to Arata's old room.

_Arata._ Gohan thought sadly._ If it wasn't for me, you'd still be here._

Gohan placed the girl in the made, and slightly dusty, bed and pulled the covers over her to make sure the girl would stay warm. Gohan then followed his mother to the living room.

"You should probably sit down, mom." Gohan said softly.

"That bad?" ChiChi questioned her son.

Gohan sighed. "You have no idea." He said as he opened the note and started reading:

_Mom, Dad, and Gohan-_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have failed to protect the one thing in my life that is important right now. In case you're wondering, this is, in fact, Arata: your daughter/sister. It has been a while and I'm sorry that I can't be there in person to say this to your faces._

_The girl that you found in the pod is my daughter. Her name is Son Natsuki and she is almost 4 years old. I've kept the last name in honor of you guys: my family. Natsuki's story is a long story, as well is mine. There isn't a question needed to be asked to know that you all are curious as to what has, or in this case: had, happened to me._

_After Raditz had captured me, he brought me to Frieza (whom I'm sure you know of by now). Frieza claimed that my emotions were a weakness and would have killed me on the spot if it wasn't for my incredible power (the reason Raditz took me in the first place). Not wanting to deal with a 2 year old "brat", Frieza sent me to King Cold (Frieza's father). King Cold assigned me to his right hand man: Onio._

_Under Onio's eyes, he forced me to put away my emotions in order to be a better fighter and servant to Frieza. I'm not going to lie when I say that life under Onio was horrible. Just as cruel as King Cold himself, I was beaten to near death for every little emotion that I showed. The pain was intense, but it made me stronger. After a while, I learned to keep my emotions to myself until I was in my own room (where I wouldn't be harmed for it)._

_When I was 3, King Cold returned me to Frieza's ship. Frieza assessed my progress and deemed it acceptable. Following from there, Frieza put me under Vegeta's (Prince Vegeta himself) guidance and training. He was responsible for getting me stronger so Frieza could use me for missions. Vegeta would probably deny it to anyone who asked, but Vegeta did treat me well. In my opinion, he formed a small bond with me, thinking of me as his own daughter._

_At the age of 4, it was informed that Raditz had been killed on Earth by 2 warriors named Piccolo and Goku. I recognized the name "Goku" and was informed that he was in fact my father. And because of this, Frieza forbid me from going to Earth with Vegeta and Nappa (who went there because of "Dragonballs". I'm sure you know that). So, while Vegeta and Nappa went to Earth, I was placed under the guidance and training of Zarbon. _

_Just like Onio, life under Zarbon was torturous. He treated me horribly and beat me nearly twice a day. Most of the time those beatings were for no reason. I soon learned to cope with the beatings since it only made me stronger._

_When I was 5, I was by Frieza's and Zarbon's sides as they gathered the Namekian Dragonballs. As Frieza was gathering the 5__th__ ball (I believe), 2 small figures jumped in and saved a young Namekian. One was bald and had an orange gi. The other, I recognized as you Gohan. Frieza saw my realization and pieced together the resemblance and quickly took action. He didn't want to lose my extraordinary power, so he sent me to King Cold's ship (yet again), before anyone could rescue me, let alone recognize me._

_King Cold claimed that he didn't have any space for me, so he sent me to another leader of the Planet Trade Organization (that is what the Cold Empire is/was involved with). The other leader was Frig, Frieza's son. He wasn't nearly as strong as Frieza but enough to compete with._

_Apparently another small group of Saiyans had escaped the explosion of Planet Vegeta and one descendant of that group was on that ship. Frig placed me under that Saiyan's guidance and training. His name was Daisuke. Daisuke treated me like his own daughter, often protecting me when we were confronted with any of Frig's minions. _

_2 years had passed before Frig was notified of King Cold's and Frieza's death by a mysterious stranger. Knowing of both of their power levels, I knew it must have been someone associated with you. Unfortunately, both deaths caused strain on Frig and Cooler (King Cold's other son)._

_Although it was often busy or straining or stressful, the years passed without many incidents. It was known throughout Frig's ship that Earth was having troubles, troubles of which I didn't know or care about at the time. By the time I turned 14, Frig called Daisuke and I into his quarters. He claimed to know of Saiyan ceremonies and forced Daisuke to perform the "coming-of-age" ceremony. I'm sure you can guess what this consists of, but in case you don't, here is it: Basically, an older Saiyan gentleman is to have sex with the young girl. Daisuke reluctantly did as he was told to do and was gentle with me, but only a couple months passed when it was told that I was pregnant._

_Daisuke found out that Frig knew this would happen and he was furious. There wasn't much that we could do about it, but he told me not to let it tear me down; that was what Frig was trying to do since I still wasn't falling to him. Since you know the drill of pregnancy, mom, I don't have to explain it. 9 months later, I gave birth to a girl, whom I named Natsuki. I named her that because part of her meaning is "vegetables, greens". I did this to remember you guys and to be honest, if it wasn't for her, I would have killed myself earlier._

_Another year passed and I was 15 when another descendant of the small group that escaped the explosion of Planet Vegeta came to Frig's ship. Apparently he had been a trouble maker on Cooler's ship, which soon blew up from one of his "tricks". His name was Katsu. Natsuki will often speak of him as a father figure and to be honest he was capturing my heart as well._

_When I turned 16, Frig demanded that Natsuki started training. Daisuke erupted in rage, saying that she would not. That caused him to lose his life. Despite his argument, I did agree to train her, but only so she could defend herself. Natsuki does know how to fly, some of my ki attacks, and basic hand-to-hand combat._

_Another 2 years later, Katsu was getting annoyed, angry, and restless. Katsu pulled me aside and said we should start a revolution. At first I didn't agree, but he persuaded me by saying that whatever was going on on Earth must be keeping anyone from rescuing me (and I'm sure he was right). I agreed and wrote this letter in case things went wrong. As said in the beginning, if you're reading this; things have gone wrong and I'm probably dead by now. I had prepared 2 months previous to the revolution to make sure of Natsuki's survival._

_Gohan, I know what you're thinking. You're blaming yourself for this. DON'T. It isn't your fault. What happened all those years ago was the result of our young age. Trust me when I say that things happen for a reason. Personally, I believe that Natsuki can help you with whatever is going on there when she is much older and I strongly urge it. Natsuki may seem weak (or whatever you want to call it) but when she is angry or determined, Natsuki is incredible in any fight._

_I'm not sure how things look on Earth and I'm not even sure if everyone I'm addressing is alive (I personally hope so), but Gohan, I know you're alive. I've had dreams over the years where I have seen you fighting some kind of enemy. So I trust you with this important task:_ _I want you to protect her. Protect her like she was your own daughter, or if it helps, think of her as me. She has my personality, I can tell you that much. Gohan, you're just like father, strong and determined (I remember that). Whatever is going on there, you can handle it. I know and believe you can._

_Natsuki will have some memory of me, so you may ask her for some detail of me, but I must warn you: it isn't all that pretty. There are times where I have been someone that I'm completely ashamed of. What I've done and what I've been forced to do over the years changed me in some ways that may not have been able to be reversed if I had been rescued (Vegeta would understand). _

_Mother, despite what I have been though, I can say that I've missed you incredibly. Knowing how protective you were of Gohan and I stuck in my mind. This made me realize of how painful this note of my life story could be for you and I'm sorry about that. The main reason I'm telling you this is to help Natsuki later. She has an incredible power that I believe can be brought out through painful memories._

_As I had told Gohan, mom, treat Natsuki as if she were myself before I had been kidnapped. That way, it may help you through the tough times that may be ahead of you._

_I love you all._

_Your Daughter/Sister,_

_Son Arata_

Gohan finished reading the letter with barely any volume in his voice. ChiChi was speechless herself. Gohan collapsed next to his mother with the note in one hand and his head in the other.

"Oh my." ChiChi said softly with tears in her eyes. "My little girl."

Gohan sighed, anger creeping into his mind again. ChiChi noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I wasn't already injured, I'd take my anger out on the androids." He said angrily.

ChiChi frowned, but felt similar hatred in her mind and heart. "You know that wouldn't solve much but get you hurt all over again or even killed." She said softly.

"Mamma always said that pain makes you stronger." A young voice said. Both ChiChi's and Gohan's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. "Though she never let me fight hard enough to make that kind of pain."

ChiChi's eyes watered again. "A young girl like yourself shouldn't be put in that situation." She said as she walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her. "Your mother was far too young when she was taken."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You know my Mamma?" she asked.

"A little." Gohan spoke up.

"May I ask who you are?" Natsuki asked.

ChiChi smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that Arata kept her manners." She said aloud. "My name is ChiChi, your grandmother, and that's Gohan, your uncle."

Natsuki's guard immediately left her mind as a smile etched onto her face. "Mamma told me stories about you." She said.

Gohan smiled slightly. _Natsuki does remind me Arata._ He thought sadly.

ChiChi smiled widely and grabbed the young girl in a tight hug. Gohan smiled slightly but hung back. _Mom hasn't been like this for years._ Gohan thought.

Natsuki looked over at Gohan while in her grandmother's embrace. She noted the sadness in his eyes and facial expression. Carefully slipping out of her grandmother's embrace, Natsuki made her way to her uncle, whom hadn't noticed her yet.

Gohan looked down at the feel of contact. The little girl's arms were wrapped around his leg while her head dug into his leg as well. A small smile etched onto his face.

"Mamma told me what happened before she was taken." Natsuki started as Gohan knelt down next to her. "She knew you'd be stubborn about this."

"She did now?" Gohan said, smiling still. Secretly he was enjoying being around her with so little time.

Natsuki looked into Gohan's eyes before hitting him upside the head. ChiChi chuckled from behind. "Mamma told me to do that if you were still being stubborn." She said.

"Definitely your mother's daughter." Gohan muttered while rubbing the back of his head before smiling at her. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Natsuki asked cautiously.

"Listen, if I knew my sister at all before she was taken, I have a feeling I know your personality. I know that you're sad about your mother-" Gohan started before being cut off.

"-and Katsu." Natsuki said stubbornly while looking at the ground.

"What?" Gohan and ChiChi asked at the same time.

"Katsu." Natsuki said defiantly. "Mamma would deny it, but Katsu was Mamma's boyfriend."

ChiChi smiled slightly and nodded for Gohan to continue. "Alright." He said. "I know that you're sad about your mother and Katsu, but you can't hold onto it." Gohan knelt in front of Natsuki. "What you can do is use their sacrifices to your advantage to become stronger."

"But why would I need to get stronger?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Gohan sighed while standing up. Before answer, he patted Natsuki's head. "You'll understand soon." He said before walking off. "Make sure she gets something to eat Mom." ChiChi nodded.

_Oh Gohan. You're as blind as ever. _ChiChi thought as she watched her son walk to his room. _This is your chance to make it up to your sister._ ChiChi shook her head and led Natsuki to the kitchen.

**A.N.: Did you enjoy the prologue? What do you think of Gohan and ChiChi in this timeline?**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is the first official chapter. Here, we get a view on how Earth has changed through Natsuki's point of view and she meets new people. **

**James1996: Thanks!**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior: I hope people would. Thanks for your appreciation.**

**Silverhawk88: Don't worry, Arata will be saved in the third book. This book shows how Arata is saved compare to the outcome that you saw in the prologue. Thanks!**

**PockyisLife: Thanks!**

**asredwer: Thanks! I wanted to show how Natsuki is after her Arata and Katsu's death and how that develops for future chapters.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

**By: Givihe**

Chapter One

-Introductions-

"So where are we going?" Natsuki asked as she flew next to Gohan.

Gohan looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled at her. "Two friends of mine." He said, looking ahead once again. "There used to be a lot more of us, fighters I mean, but they were killed from the androids I told you about."

Although Natsuki didn't know these "friends" of her uncle's, anger still grew in her mind; which faded as curiosity of these 2 "friends" of Gohan's. "Who are these "friends"?" she asked.

Gohan kept his smile. "There is Bulma Briefs and Trunks Briefs, her son." He said. "I believe that Trunks is about 3 years older than you, more or less."

A smile came onto Natsuki's face. _Finally someone my age!_ She thought excitedly. "I've never been around someone my age." Natsuki commented.

"Really?" Gohan said. "To be honest, I'm not completely surprised."

"No one is." Natsuki said as a huge explosion sounded, scaring her. "What was that?"

Gohan tensed immediately. _Their attacks are coming closer together._ He thought before answering his niece's question. "The androids. They're attacking again. You need to hide."

"No!" Natsuki nearly yelled, surprising Gohan.

"Natsuki, your mother left you in my care. You aren't joining this fight." Gohan said sternly.

"And I don't want to lose you." Natsuki said tearfully.

Gohan sighed. "You can come, just don't get into the fight." He said.

Natsuki nodded seriously and quickly followed her uncle as he flew towards the scene of the explosion. It wasn't too far, so Natsuki could easily see two figures in the distance. With her Saiyan eyes, she could tell that one had black hair and a bandana while the other was blonde.

_Those must be the androids. _Natsuki thought as they landed on a building.

"Stay here and only come closer if you see me go down. Understand?" Gohan asked urgently; Natsuki nodded in one quick nod.

Gohan flew into the androids way and immediately started fighting with them. Natsuki watching intently. She had seen her mother battle before and this was different on a number of levels. For one, this was life or death. And two, Gohan wasn't at the advantage. Using her knowledge from Frig's ship, Natsuki analyzed the fighting styles of both the androids and Gohan and came to the conclusion that Gohan wouldn't last long.

Within minutes, Natsuki's prediction was correct when Gohan was hit to the ground easily. Surprising Natsuki, Gohan flew back up to face them, but this time there was something different. His hair was blonde and his eyes were teal.

_What kind of transformation is this?_ Natsuki thought curiously.

Even with Gohan's transformation, he didn't last long. It merely slowed the androids from killing him. Gohan went down to the hard ground again, worrying Natsuki when he didn't get up again.

"Ha." The blonde haired android said. "That was too easy."

"He hasn't improved much, has he 18?" the black haired android said.

18 shook her head with amusement in her eyes. "No he hasn't 17." The blonde said. "Maybe we should just kill him."

17 rolled his eyes. "He may be a nuisance, but he is fun to toss around." The black haired android said.

Anger once again grew in Natsuki's mind as she watched. _Hopefully they'll just leave._ She thought.

"We should at least hurt him more than he is now." 18 complained. 17 just shrugged and let 18 go ahead.

Just as 18 let a blast go, Natsuki let one of her own blasts go. 18's blast went the direction of Natsuki's blast as it was pushed.

"What the?" 18 said.

17 chuckled. "Look 18, we have a brave young soldier." 17 joked.

18 growled. "Brave dead soldier." She said. "You want to be in his place too? Alright then."

18 charged at her but Natsuki dodged and sent another blast at 18. 18 growled again. Natsuki and 18 joined in hand-to-hand combat with the occasional blasts here and there. _I can't last any longer._ Natsuki thought as she too was hit to the ground next to Gohan, who was barely half awake.

"Gohan. Gohan." Natsuki whispered urgently. Pain was blaring in her mind each time she moved but ignored it easily.

Gohan groaned. "Natsuki?" he groaned out.

"Gohan. The androids." She said quickly. "We need to get out of here."

Gohan was wide awake now, grabbing Natsuki and shoving her behind him. "SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted.

A bright light blinded the androids' eyes along with Natsuki's. Gohan quickly grabbed Natsuki's body and took off in a fast speed. Gohan finally stopped moving when they were far enough away from the androids.

"You alright?" Gohan asked urgently. He noted the scratches on her face and dislocated shoulder.

Natsuki shrugged the best she could. "Just fine. I've been through worse." She said. "Growing up where I did, you learn to ignore the pain."

Gohan frowned and held her. "Well, we'll head to Bulma's. She can patch you up." He said.

Natsuki nodded and allowed Gohan to lead the way while carrying her. "So those were the androids." She asked quietly.

Gohan nodded. "Even though I'm a Super Saiyan, I still can't leave a dent in them." He growled.

Natsuki tilted her head. "What's a Super Saiyan?" She asked.

"Mmh. That's difficult to explain." Gohan said at first. "A Super Saiyan is a way for a Saiyan to handle an increase in power. Does that make sense?"

Natsuki nodded as they reached a broken down building that looked like it was bigger than it really was. "Does that mean I can become a Super Saiyan?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her as he landed and placed her on her feet. "Don't know." He said. "We'll see though. When you're older of course."

Natsuki pouted slightly but stopped as she remembered what happened on Frig's ship when she'd pout. "Alright." She said, noting that they had stopped. "Is this Ms. Bulma's house?"

Gohan smiled and nodded as he walked up to the front door with Natsuki behind him. Once reaching the door, Gohan knocked on the door. Natsuki, a little nervous, hid behind Gohan's leg and clutched his ripped pant leg. Gohan looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Don't worry, they're really nice." He said.

The door opened to reveal a woman with blue hair tied back into a low ponytail. Upon noticing Gohan standing there, she smiled. "Well, Gohan, isn't this a surprise. You're hurt!" She said. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, the blue haired woman looked down at where Natsuki was hiding behind Gohan's leg. A gentle smile greeted Natsuki. "And who's this? I hope she isn't your daughter Gohan. You're far too young to be having children."

Gohan smiled sadly. "No, but you're close enough. Don't worry, I'll explain." He said. "This is Bulma."

Natsuki nervously came out from behind Gohan's pant leg and curtsied. "N-Nice to meet you, Ms. Bulma." She greeted formally out of habit.

Bulma chuckled. "Ms. Bulma? I haven't heard that for years." She said. "No matter. It seems like you're both hurt."

Gohan shrugged then grimaced in pain. "We ran into the androids on the way here." He said.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "And you let a young girl fight?" she asked strictly.

"He didn't want me to. I just jumped in so he wouldn't be killed." Natsuki defended him quickly.

Bulma looked at her and sighed. "Alright. Come in and I'll get you two fixed up while you, Gohan, explain." She said, Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his head in the similar Son fashion. "Trunks! We have company!"

As Natsuki followed Bulma and Gohan inside the once big house, Natsuki saw a young boy with lavender hair to his cheek bones come down the hallway. The young boy stopped when he saw Gohan and Natsuki. His eyes landed on Gohan immediately; he smiled.

"Gohan!" he yelled jumping into Gohan's arms.

Gohan chuckled in enjoyment and pain at the same time. "Easy there Trunks, I'm a little sore." He said.

Gohan placed Trunks down the best he could. When he did so, Trunks noticed Natsuki standing there. His eyes looked transfixed on her. Trunks quickly turned away, a blush on his cheeks before trying to run off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, young man." Bulma said strictly. She held Trunks' shoulder as he turned him around. "This is my son, Trunks."

Natsuki blushed as well and curtsied. "Nice to meet you." She said while looking down.

Bulma led Gohan and Natsuki to the living room while grabbing the first aid kit on the way there. Natsuki hung back, walking next to Trunks. "My name is Natsuki, by the way." Natsuki said trying to break the silence between them. Trunks only nodded.

_Why isn't he talking to me?_ Natsuki wondered.

"Sweetheart, come here so I can set your shoulder right." Bulma said. Natsuki nodded and hopped over onto the couch beside Gohan. Bulma carefully placed her hands in the correct spots before doing anything. "This may pinch."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Natsuki said casually.

Bulma's eyes widened slightly as she eyed Gohan. Gohan rubbed the back of his head in nervousness before Bulma shoved the shoulder blade into place. There was a slight sound of the bone popping into place and as promised, Natsuki didn't move an inch. She simply rotated it and smiled.

"Thank-you, Ms. Bulma." Natsuki said.

"Now, Gohan, I'm sure there is something you'd like to explain." Bulma said as she pulled out an alcohol rub and ripped the packet open. Taking the wet cloth out, Bulma started cleaning the cuts and scrapes on Natsuki's face.

Gohan sighed. "It's a long story." He said. "Natsuki, do you have that note?"

Natsuki nodded and pulled the folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Gohan. "Here you go." She said as she handed it to him.

Gohan nodded. "Thanks." He said. "This is the note from her mother, before she died."

"Her mother?" Bulma asked. "Who is her mother?"

"It says it in here, but her mother is Arata, my sister." Gohan said, slightly painfully.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and looked wide-eyed at Gohan. "Arata? She's still alive." She asked.

"At the time of this note, yes." Gohan said sadly. "Now, no." Gohan looked at Natsuki. "If you want, you could go play with Trunks since you already know the story."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright Uncle Gohan." She said. Natsuki leaned over and gave Gohan a comforting hug before running off to find Trunks.

As Gohan started reading the note to a shocked Bulma, Natsuki was slowly wondering down the hallway. She looked for Trunks while also looking at the pictures on the wall. As she walked, Natsuki's attention soon turned directly towards the pictures, looking at each on with mild curiosity. A picture that caught her eye caused Natsuki to stop and look. The picture shows a younger version of Bulma with some people that she didn't know, excluding a younger Gohan, around her.

"That was a picture taken many years ago." Trunks' voice said.

Natsuki turned to see Trunks standing next to her. "Do you know everyone?" she asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Not really." He said. "So you fought the androids?"

"Yeah, but I didn't last long." Natsuki commented.

Trunks and Natsuki stayed in silence looking at the happy faces in the picture. They didn't bother to hear the footsteps coming their way. "Looking at pictures are we?" Gohan's voice said.

Natsuki turned again to see Gohan coming their way; she smiled. "Uncle Gohan." She said before he picked her up. "Do you know everyone in this picture?"

Gohan chuckled. "Yep." He said. "Let's see. This was Bulma's last birthday party before the androids arrived." Gohan pointed to a man on the far side away from the main group. "That would be Vegeta, your father Trunks. Way over here would be Tien and Chiatsu. Next to them there's Yamcha and Puar. You both know Bulma, ChiChi, and I. The short one is Krillin. The one person that isn't there, besides my sister, is my father, Goku. That would be your grandfather, Natsuki."

"Who and where is your sister, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan sighed slightly. "My sister's name is-well was-Arata and at this point of time she's still missing." He said.

"How about now?" Trunks asked again.

"Dead." Gohan and Natsuki said at the same time.

Trunks stayed silent. "She was my Mamma." Natsuki informed proudly.

"Arata?" Trunks questioned.

Natsuki nodded before yawning. Gohan smiled while looking at Natsuki's tired face. "I think it's time to take you home." Gohan informed. "You've had a long day."

Natsuki only nodded and dug her head into her Gohan's chest. Gohan walked towards the living room again with Trunks following. Bulma was sitting on the couch looking at the note in sadness.

"Bulma." Gohan said.

Bulma looked up and smiled sadly. "Oh there you are." She said.

"I'm going to take Natsuki home." Gohan informed. "You can see that she's tired."

Bulma smiled slightly. "I wouldn't blame her." She said. "Alright. Be careful and don't be a stranger, Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "I won't." he said.

"Gohan." Trunks said.

"Yeah Trunks?" Gohan questioned, looking at him curiously.

Trunks came to Gohan's side. "You'll come back again, right?"

Gohan chuckled. "Of course, Trunks." He said, adjusting Natsuki in his arms. "I'll see you two later. Mom is going to get worried."

Gohan left the once great Capsule Corporation and flew into the air. He held Natsuki tightly as he flew. Looking down at her, Gohan smiled. _She reminds me so much of Arata._ He thought while returning his eyes to look in front of him.

Natsuki stirred a little. "Uncle Gohan?" Natsuki asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah Natsuki?" Gohan asked, once again looking at his niece.

Natsuki yawned before answering. "You mentioned my grandfather. What was he like?" she asked.

Gohan sighed slightly. "He was very brave." He started. "Powerful too. Your grandfather was determined to find you mother when she went missing and never gave up."

Natsuki nodded. "Mamma never gave up faith in him." She said tiredly. "She believed that if Freizer-"

"Frieza." Gohan corrected in a chuckle.

Natsuki nodded. "-didn't see the resemblance between you and Mamma, Grandfather Goku would have found her." She finished.

Gohan nodded. "Honestly, I could have done something if I had seen her long enough." He said.

Natsuki weakly hit her uncle's chest. "Don't blame yourself." She said.

Gohan only smiled sadly. "You remind me so much of your mother." He whispered as Natsuki fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Time passed slowly for Gohan as he made his way home with a sleeping Natsuki. He silently watched the destroyed cities and any surviving people in those cities. Any survivors were either frantically finding any supplies or trying to get out of there.

Gohan watched this with a mixture of anger at the androids and relief to any survivors. As he looked down, a small figure caught his eyes. The figure was female and had black hair. She seemed to be running around with a small group behind her.

This made Gohan smile. _So the rumors are true. _Gohan thought. _There is a recovery group out there._

The smile held all the way to his home. He landed with Natsuki cradled in his arms. Gohan walked through the doors of his house on Mount Pazu, letting the smile fall slightly.

"Gohan you're home-what's wrong with her?" ChiChi asked frantically. "Is she alright?"

Gohan sighed. "Mom, Natsuki's fine. She's just asleep." He said.

ChiChi placed her hands on her hips. "And why, may I ask, does she have scratches all over her?"

"The androids." Gohan said in a growl. "She jumped in to save me. If it weren't for her, I may or may not be here."

ChiChi sighed as she took her sleeping granddaughter from her son's arms. ChiChi cradled her gently in her arms as she placed Natsuki in the bed and covered her with the blankets. ChiChi walked back out to the living room to see Gohan sitting on the couch.

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked cautiously.

Gohan only smiled. "Arata is right, Mom." He said. "Natsuki is here for more than one purpose."

ChiChi only smiled and sat next to her son. "Gohan, you seem open to everything but you're blind to one other." She said. Gohan looked at his mother in confusion. ChiChi placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Gohan, this is Arata giving you a second chance."

"What do you mean exactly?" Gohan asked.

ChiChi sighed. "Arata may have been young when she was taken, but she knew enough about you to make some assumptions." She said. "From the way she sounded on that letter, Natsuki seemed to be her life. Arata is giving you the most important thing to her. Arata gave you the responsibility of Natsuki, not to me, to you."

Gohan sighed. "I always believed that it was my fault that she disappeared." He said.

"There's nothing you can do to change that, whether it was your fault or not." ChiChi said, turning Gohan's head to look at her. "Gohan, this is your chance to make it up to her. If Arata entrusts you with this, then doesn't that tell you that she doesn't hate you?"

Gohan was stumped by his mother's logic. A smile formed on his lips. "You're right Mom." He said.

ChiChi smiled. "Aren't I always?" she asked. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You should too."

Gohan nodded. "I will Mom." He said. Standing up, Gohan watched his mother head back to her bedroom while he just stood there. He sighed. "Arata, I'll do everything in my power to make sure Natsuki survives."

-In Otherworld-

Arata shook her head while holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger. "Sometimes I wish I could hit him upside the head." She muttered.

A hand alerted Arata of a presence behind her, turning, she found out it was Goku smiling. "That's your brother for you." He said. "Gohan was the one that took your disappearance the hardest. He's been blaming himself ever since."

Arata sighed. "Mother is right with what she said to him." She said. "From what I remember and what I know now, I have total faith in Gohan to protect her."

**A.N.: I've thought of doing a one-shot on when Arata is reunited with the Z-Fighters (those that she knows of anyway) when she dies in this timeline. Should I? Give me your feedback.**

**On another account, how did you like Natsuki's meeting with Bulma and Trunks? And Natsuki meeting the androids? **

**Tune in to what happens in the next chapter. Until then!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait. Here's the second chapter. There is a time skip here. If you want to know something that happened between the first and second chapter, ask me; or if you want me to write something that happens between the first and second chapters, be specific and I'll try to write it. **

**I've started the story where Cooler comes to earth is search for Natsuki and I'll try to get it posted as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews.**

**James1996: Thanks! I glad that you like it.**

**silverhawk88: The girl is Videl, you'll see her in this chapter along with Pan. I won't be including her story, though if you want I could give a one-shot on how they met. Let me know. As for Natsuki, her and Trunks will have a romantic relationship, but it will take a while for them to get to that point. Also, Natsuki was meant to calm Gohan's anxiety when it came to Arata. (If you remember, it didn't work out to well seeing as I made Gohan very hard to console about his sister. More about that relationship will be explain in Book 3). Hope that answers any questions you may have.**

**dayvon135: Thanks and you reviews twice for Book 1. Thanks for being loyal (lol).**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Two

-Reality-

-10 Years Later-

_ Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive._ The thought kept repeating in Natsuki's head as if in a chant while she flew through the air. Once Natsuki heard of another android attack, she knew that Trunks would be heading to fight them, if he wasn't hit down within 2 minutes.

Purple City, the latest city to be attacked by the androids, came into view. Natsuki increased her speed as the city came into view.

"Wait up!" a young voice called.

Natsuki stopped moving before turning around. A young black haired girl around the age of 3 was flying eagerly towards Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes became as big as saucers.

"P-Pan?" Natsuki stuttered. "Pan, what in the world are you doing here?"

Pan smiled as she stopped by her cousin. "I wanted to help you find Trunks." She said in a high voice.

Natsuki rubbed her hands over her head and eyes. "Pan." She groaned. "Do you know what your mother will do to me when she finds out that you're missing?"

Pan's confidence fell. "B-But-" she stuttered.

"Not to mention my uncle; if he were alive that is." Natsuki muttered the last part under her breath.

Pan deflated in the air. "S-Sorry." She said while looking down.

Natsuki sighed and picked up the young girl and placed her on her shoulders. The frown that was on Pan's face slowly turned into a smile. "Just stay close to me, alright Pan? I don't know if the androids are still lurking around or not." She said.

Pan nodded vigorously. "Alright!" she said happily.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. _Uncle Gohan would kill me._ She thought to herself as another thought entered her mind. _If Uncle Gohan would kill me, it only scares me on what Aunt Videl is going to do to me when she finds out._

Natsuki quickly landed behind a building that was close to collapsing. Stretching out her senses, she knew that Trunks was indeed down. She picked up the low kis of the rescue team heading into the city.

_If they're out here, the androids must be gone._ Natsuki thought as she placed Pan on her feet.

"Mamma's here!" Pan said excitedly.

"And you're in major trouble." An older female voice said.

Natsuki whipped around and immediately became scared. "H-Hello Videl." She stuttered. "Listen, I know what it looks like, but-"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Relax, Natsuki. I'm not mad at you." She said while turning her eyes towards Pan. "You, however, young lady are in a lot of trouble. What have I told you about coming out here? Think of what your father would say right now."

Natsuki sighed while looking at her niece's sad face. "Videl, I already gave her that lecture." She said softly. "I think she just wanted to be useful."

Videl sighed and looked at her daughter. "Is that true Pan?" she asked.

Pan nodded eagerly. "Please Mamma. Sorry that I disobeyed you, but I wanted to help." She said while looking down.

Videl sighed again. "How about this, Pan? You can come with me on some of the rescue missions, but only if you stop sneaking off like you've been doing." She said. "It's really dangerous out here and I don't want you in the way of Trunks or your cousin Natsuki."

Pan nodded. "Alright Momma." She said.

Natsuki smiled. "Well, if you have Pan under control, I'm going to look for Trunks." She said.

"Trunks was fighting again?" Videl asked while picking up Pan and holding her in her arms.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep. He continues to do so in honor of Uncle Gohan." She explained. "I fight here and there as you know, but I made promises that I need to keep."

"Promises?" Videl questioned.

"A promise to Uncle Gohan to stay alive for Grandma ChiChi's sake and a promise to Ms. Bulma to make sure that Trunks stays alive for our travel into the past." Natsuki explained.

Videl sighed at the sound of her dead husband's name, but pushed it away. "Are you excited to meet everyone in the past?" she asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "To be honest, I'm quite the opposite." She admitted. "What am I going to tell everyone when they ask about me? I was always told that I looked like my mamma."

"You're not worried about the androids in that time?" Videl questioned in a shocked tone.

"Those androids?" Natsuki questioned. "Of course not. All of Uncle Gohan's friends and allies are going to be alive in that time."

Videl shook her head. "Definitely related to this Goku I always heard about." She muttered.

Natsuki nodded, the thought of Trunks creeping into her mind once again. "Well, I'd love to chat, but I need to make sure my dear old friend Trunks is alive." She said. "See you later, Videl, Pan."

Natsuki took off into the air and flew closer to the place where Trunks' ki had lowered. Stopping in the air, Natsuki stretched her senses over the destroyed city. _Come on Boxer Boy, give me something!_ She cried desperately in her head.

Before she had a chance to land, Natsuki felt Trunks' ki spike then fall again, but not before she could pinpoint his location. _It wasn't high, but it was something._ She thought as she landed.

A flash of red and purple caught her eye. The purple turned out to be Trunks' hair while the red was the blood coming from his wounds. Trunks was laying on the ground with some crumbled parts of a building on top of him. Sighing in relief, Natsuki pushed the crumbles off of Trunks' body and knelt down next to him.

"Trunks?" Natsuki called softly. "Trunks, you awake?"

Natsuki's only answer to her question was a low groan in pain. Pulling his uninjured arm over her shoulder, Natsuki lifted the two into the air. _He's heavier than last time._ She grunted. Granted, Natsuki hadn't seen Trunks for months since she was busy helping ChiChi or Trunks was able to escape without any assistance from her.

Despite Trunks' weight, Natsuki was able to get Trunks to the once great Capsule Corporation. Natsuki landed and gently kicked the door open. "Bulma!" Natsuki called.

A blue head popped around the corner. "Natsuki-Oh Trunks!" she cried, rushing to Natsuki and Trunks. "What happened?"

"What else? He fought the androids." Natsuki informed. "His ki went down and by the time I got there, I was too late. I believe he's still alive. He groaned when I picked him up."

Bulma nodded. "Let's put him in one of the rooms." She said, immediately walking down the hall. Trunks' weight was beginning to have its effect on Natsuki, causing her to unintentionally drag his feet and parts of his legs. Bulma turned around as they came upon a room. "Put him in the bed and I'll get the senzu bean."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright." She said, pulling Trunks into the room. Once she was at the bedside, Natsuki lifted herself into the air to make it easier to place Trunks onto the bed. Natsuki landed back onto the flooring and sat on the side of the bed.

Bulma came rushing in. "Here we go." She said holding her hand in a fist.

Natsuki held her hand out. "Let me do it." She said..

Bulma nodded. "That would probably be best." She said placing the bean into the palm of Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki used her free hand to force Trunks' jaw open and then letting the bean drop into Trunks' mouth. Closing his jaw, Natsuki massaged his throat to stimulate his throat to swallow. Bulma and Natsuki sat to the side, Bulma holding her breath, while waiting for Trunks' injuries to heal and for him to wake up.

The senzu bean worked its magic, allowing Trunks' to wake up within second. Bulma breathed out in relief while Natsuki only smiled as his eyes opened. "M-Mom? Natsuki?" he coughed. "What happened?"

Natsuki kept her smile. "You tried your hardest against the androids again." She explained. "But I was too late to save your butt."

Trunks smiled. "You live further from the attack this time." He said. "I would have been surprised if you had made it in time."

Bulma stepped into her son's eye sight. "Young man, what have I told you?" she snapped. "You aren't supposed to be fighting so close to the time that you're supposed to travel into the past."

Trunks sighed. "Sorry Mother." He said.

Natsuki looked confused. "Go into the past?" she questioned. "The time machine is finished?"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been around lately." Bulma realized, a smile forming on her face. "It sure is finished. Finished it just yesterday."

"You finished it!" Natsuki exclaimed with a smile. "Can you show me?"

Bulma nodded before looking towards Trunks. "At least someone appreciates my work." She teased Trunks, who just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"It's not that he doesn't appreciate it, he just finds it boring since he's a guy." Natsuki joked.

"That's not true." Trunks argued.

"Sure." Bulma and Natsuki coursed before bursting into laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Natsuki looked at Bulma. "Enough teasing on Trunks' expense." Natsuki said.

"Thank-you." Trunks muttered, interrupting Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled her eyes before continuing. "Can you show me the time machine?" she asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Bulma said. Natsuki followed Bulma as she made her way to the underground lab. Trunks tailed along, having nothing better to do, but also curious if the time machine was complete.

The 3 arrived at Bulma's lab and the time machine was sitting in the middle of it. The time machine wasn't a pretty sight, but that wasn't the biggest worry. "Wow." Natsuki said.

Bulma nodded. "It wasn't an easy project since parts are so hard to come by, but I finally got it done." She said.

"Does it work?" Natsuki asked curiously as she got closer to the time machine, inspecting it.

"Of course." Bulma said, joining Natsuki on getting closer to the time machine.

Natsuki smiled. "This is amazing, Bulma." She said. "I never even thought this was possible until now."

"Well, I am the genius here." Bulma said with her hands on her hips.

Trunks and Natsuki laughed. "Of course you are mother." Trunks replied.

Bulma nodded. "Well, it seems that there is enough room for the two of you." She contemplated. "Natsuki, would you like to accompany Trunks into the past?"

Natsuki looked up from looking at the time machine. "You mean I can go?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." Bulma said.

Natsuki smiled widely. "Of course." She said as a thought occurred to her. Natsuki turned her body around and leaned against the time machine while a frown came onto her face.

Bulma and Trunks noticed this immediately. "Something wrong, Natsuki?" Bulma asked with a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Terribly wrong." She said. "When Gohan first found me, I showed him a picture that my dad had drawn of Katsu, me, and herself."

"And?" Bulma asked.

"Both Gohan and Grandma ChiChi said I looked just like her." Natsuki said sadly. "When we go back, they'll have suspicions, especially Gohan in that time."

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry about it." She said. "They'll have suspicions on Trunks. He has the facial features of his father."

"I do?" Trunks asked.

Bulma nodded. "Without a doubt." She said. "Now, you'll be able to leave in the morning. So, Natsuki, I'd suggest you go home to ChiChi and let her know what's going on."

Natsuki nodded. "Right." She said.

"And Natsuki!" Bulma called.

Natsuki looked towards Bulma again. "Yeah Bulma?" she asked.

Bulma tossed a capsule to Natsuki. "Here, since a lot of your clothes are ones that ChiChi has made, wear this." She said. "It'll be something different that won't raise questions."

Natsuki smiled. "Thank-you Bulma." She said before putting it in her pocket. "See you tomorrow morning. I'll tell grandma what's going on and maybe bring her, Videl, and Pan over so she isn't alone."

Bulma nodded again. "That would be a good idea." She said. "That way I won't be all alone in this huge house."

"Or how huge it used to be." Trunk snickered.

Natsuki rolled her eyes before giving Bulma a hug. "See you in the morning, Bulma." She said.

"Bye Natsuki." Bulma called after her. "Try not to get into trouble."

"With my grandma, it's kind of impossible." Natsuki joked before flying off.

Being as far from Mount Pazu as she was, Natsuki flew low so she wouldn't attract attention. Most of the survivors were used to seeing someone flying around, and the androids had become vigilant of watching for that. So, Natsuki had to power down in large cities and then speed up when she was out of them.

Because of this, it took twice as longer as usual to get to her home on Mount Pazu. When she landed, it had already started to get dark. She could sense her grandma ChiChi and Videl in the kitchen, while little Pan was asleep in her bed.

"Grandma, I'm home." Natsuki said softly.

ChiChi came around the corner, worry and anger etching her features. "Where in the world have you been, young lady?" she yelled. Videl came out and smiled sympathetically.

"S-Sorry, Grandma." Natsuki said. "Trunks got into another fight with the androids and he was knocked unconscious. So, I brought him to Bulma."

ChiChi sighed. "I knew that." She said. "I meant what took you so long? I've been worried."

"Well, Bulma said that she completed the time machine for me and Trunks to travel into the past." Natsuki said as fast as possible.

_Hopefully she won't flip out. _Natsuki thought. _Please don't flip out._

"That's great." ChiChi said, immediately realizing something. "Wait, did you say "you and Trunks"?" Natsuki gave a small smile. "Natsuki, you're leaving too?"

Natsuki sighed. "Grandma, you have Videl and Pan here. It won't take too long. All Trunks and I have to do is warn Grandpa Goku of the virus and of the androids and then head back." Natsuki said quickly. "Besides, someone needs to watch over Trunks."

Videl chuckled and laid a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. "ChiChi, it'll be fine." She said. "This is Goku's granddaughter we're talking about."

ChiChi sighed and walked over to give Natsuki a hug. "You better be careful young lady." She said.

Natsuki smiled and hugged her in return. "It's Trunks you need to tell that too." She joked. "Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe you, Videl, and Pan could stay with Bulma for a while. That way you can wait for us and be the first to know. Also, if I think this out correctly from the stories you and Gohan told me, they'll probably want us to return to help with the androids in that time."

"What?" ChiChi screeched.

"Grandma, calm down." Natsuki said urgently. "Think of it this way. Trunks and I will be training around Grandpa Goku and Vegeta. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can be able to defeat the androids here."

Videl looked at Natsuki as darkness clouded Natsuki's unusually happy gaze. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded. ChiChi noticed this with widen eyes. "You want to go for a whole other reason." She stated.

"Yes." Natsuki said. "Trunks could handle this alone, and Bulma knows it."

"Well," ChiChi and Videl pressed.

"From what I remember, Mom and Katsu didn't stand a chance against Frig and his minions. They held their own pretty well for a while, but their energy wasn't forever." Natsuki explained. "Frig always planned out his route, even years ahead so it wasn't something that he had to worry about. Once Trunks and I take care of Frieza and King Cold, I can go onto the ship and track Frig's route. I have a rough idea of where my mother was last, so if I would track it to the place where they were last in this time, then I can give it to grandpa Goku. That way, when the revolution does go underway on Frig's ship, someone can be there to step in." Natsuki smiled. "Even Frig can't stand against a Super Saiyan!"

A small smile came across ChiChi's face. "That's great." She said. "But why wait until the Revolution? Why not save her earlier, after you were born of course?"

Natsuki's eyes popped open. "Why didn't I think of that?" she said excitedly before a yawn escaped her mouth.

ChiChi walked towards Natsuki. "Dinner won't be ready for a little bit longer." She stated. "Go rest. You'll need it."

Natsuki nodded. "Right." She said.

Natsuki entered her room and yawned again. She stretched her limbs with her eyes closing in the process. She stripped her soiled clothing and pulled on a pair of blue pajama pants and a while tank top. Once dressed properly, she collapsed on her bed with her arms spread out.

_**"Natsuki."**_

Natsuki's eyes snapped open. She frantically looked around the room. "Who's there?" she asked.

_**"Stop looking and use your head." The familiar voice said. "You know better."**_

Natsuki's eyes widened while tears etched at the corners. "M-Mamma." She whispered.

_**"It's me." Arata said. "You need to listen to what I'm about to say, understand?"**_

Natsuki nodded before realizing that her mother wasn't in the room with her. "Alright." She said softly.

_**"I understand that you're planning to go into the past to tell the others in that time about me." Arata said. "That doesn't bother me, but you can only tell them where I am at the time of the revolution, maybe a little bit before depending on how far away it is."**_

"But Mamma." Natsuki protested. "If I say were you are after I'm born, then you can be rescued earlier."

_**"That may be true, but then I wouldn't meet Katsu and Daisuke wouldn't be killed." Arata reasoned. "Listen, it's too complicated for you to understand right now. Maybe when you're older, you'll understand my reasoning. When it comes to telling the others in the past, tell them that I need the harsh experiences for future uses. Your grandfather should understand this as well as Vegeta. He understands what I've went through. Do you understand me, Natsuki? This is all you can tell them."**_

Natsuki wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah." She said as an idea popped into her mind. "What about the note? If you're rescued in that time, then the note you write in that time will be useless. If they read the note, then they'll understand what you're trying to tell me."

_**"Good idea." Arata said. "Your uncle would probably argue with leaving me on the ship as long as I'm saying. You just need to reassure them that I'll be alright until then. And I suggest being upfront. There is no need to sugar coat."**_

"Right." Natsuki said. She stared at her hands. "I miss you, Mamma."

_**"So do I, Natsuki." Arata said. "Everything will be alright. I'm always with you."**_

"Hey Mamma?" Natsuki asked. "If you're there, is Katsu with you? Or even Uncle Gohan?"

_**"They're both here. All of them are." Arata said. "Most are away from where I am right now. Your Uncle would protest at my words right now, which is why I'm doing this now."**_

"Tell Katsu that I said "hi" and that I miss him as well." Natsuki asked.

_**"Of course." Arata said. "It's time for me to go. Just remember, you can do anything if you put your mind to it."**_

"Bye Mamma." Natsuki said happily.

_**"Bye sweetheart." Arata said before the communication stopped.**_

Natsuki had a smile on her face. Her mother's voice had given her inspiration and confidence about visiting the past. She'd be fine. With that in mind, Natsuki fell into one of the deepest sleeps that she had experiences for a while. The smile on her face stayed in its place as she rested well through the night.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. As said before, if you have requests for a story that takes place between chapter one and two, either submit it in a review or PM me.**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki and Trunks go to warn Goku of the impending doom. **

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait. I've had some medical issues that have cause a lot of trouble in my life right now and I'm on medication right now until I can fix it. It'll make me really tired, so I'm sorry if I don't update right away.**

**Anyway, I'm trying to make the story different than the series instead of just placing a character in the series. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter. I'm already starting the next chapter.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Three

-Warning-

-In the Past-

The landscape Natsuki was looking at was completely different to what she was used to. It was so clean and natural looking, compared to the holes from blasts that covered almost every inch of the Earth's surface in their future. Beside her, Trunks stood in his black tank top, baggy blue jeans, and blue capsule corporation jack on with his sword slung around his back. The sword was a gift that Natsuki had given him for his birthday the previous year, with the help of Bulma.

Natsuki, quite shorter than her friend, wore a red cut-off shirt with short sleeves and a hood with dark blue jeans. Black gloves and black boots finished her outfit. Natsuki had also cut her mid-back length hair to her shoulders. Bulma had been right when it wouldn't be recognizable. Her grandmother ChiChi nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her apparel and new appearance before leaving.

A familiar ship, one that resembled the one that haunted her dreams, entered the atmosphere. Natsuki's body tensed. The nightmares of her mother dying in front of her eyes and later watching Katsu die from the ship being destroyed before her eyes flashed in her mind. Trunks noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Natsuki shook the painful memories from her mind and looked at Trunks. He had a small smile of reassurance on his face.

"Things will turn out differently in this timeline." Trunks said. "We'll make sure of it."

Natsuki nodded. The ship quickly landed. They knelt behind some rocks as Frieza and King Cold stepped out of the ship. Frieza looked more metal than what her mother had described to her as a girl. Men fled from their ship and lined up behind the two tyrants. Natsuki growled at Frieza while fighting not to jump out.

Trunks held her down. "Stay calm and lower your power level. Remember what mom said? They can sense our power levels with their scouters." He directed. "Once I distract them and move them away from the ship, you can sneak into the ship and get the coordinates that you need."

"I remember." Natsuki growled in a low tone.

"You can understand that stuff right?" Trunks asked while looking at her head on.

Natsuki nodded to herself. "I was around it for the 2 years that I do remember it." She said. "I'm sure it isn't too different from what was on Frig's."

Trunks nodded before turning to watch Frieza and King Cold leave the ship and men line up behind them. Both watched as Frieza talked to the men. Trunks got up to leave. Natsuki noticed this and looking him directly in the eye.

"Be careful, Trunks." She said.

Trunks smiled gently. "Those two are nothing compared to the Androids in our time." He said. "Just be quick, alright?"

Natsuki nodded and gave a small smile. "Look who you're talking to." She said before he left. Watching in a crouched stance, Natsuki watched Trunks confront Frieza and his men. An old, burning hate welled up in her throat while watching Frieza act his normal self.

She shook out of her anger as Trunks, Frieza, and King Cold took to the air. The men below were dead. Natsuki took her chance. With Frieza and King Cold distracted, she was able to fly down to the ship and get in without a trace, just before Trunk engaged in a pathetic battle with Frieza.

It didn't take her long to find the control room. The layout was almost as exact. Blinking lights were all around as she stood around in the middle of the control room. "Well, I won't get anything done by standing here." She said to herself before running to the main control panel.

Her fingers typed furiously along the keyboard. She had to hack into Frig's database without the ship being alerted. Natsuki had been around what was left of Bulma's laboratory since she first arrived on Earth. Gohan had often found her tinkering by Bulma's side with random technology. After Gohan's death, Natsuki buried herself in the technology when she would go over.

"Found it." She murmured. "Now, I just need to record it somewhere."

Natsuki looked around, spotting a familiar door that she had seen on Frig's ship. Walking over to it, she pulled the door open to reveal extra scouters. Grabbing one, she put in over her left eye and immediately connected it to the database to download.

While she was waiting, she searched out Trunks' ki just as Frieza's ki disappeared. _Damn, I missed it._ Natsuki thought. The database showed that it was finished downloading. She disconnected the connection between the database and the scouter. Looking over the information once more, she was satisfied before pulling the scouter from her face and putting it into her pocket to keep it safe.

By the time Natsuki had exited Frieza's ship, Trunks was already talking to King Cold. As Natsuki listened in, she rolled his eyes at the preposterous possibility that Trunks' sword possibly helped him defeat Frieza.

"It seems that this sword was what helped you defeat my son." King Cold concluded. "That's sound about right?"

"Do you really think so?" Natsuki asked. King Cold looked startled while Trunks simply chuckled.

"What's a little girl like you messing around here for?" King Cold demanded.

Trunks smirked; he knew what was coming next. "You shouldn't have called her that." He informed.

The Z-Fighters, who had been on the rocky ledge since Trunks had killed Frieza, looked at Natsuki with curiosity as she glared at King Cold. "Little girl?" she growled. "You of all people should know, King Cold, that a little girl can be more than capable."

King Cold physically froze. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Natsuki smiled innocently and tilted her head to the side. "You tell me." She said as she walked up to him and grabbed the sword. Before taking the sword from King Cold's grasp, she blasted him through the stomach, which pushed him to the rock. Natsuki tossed Trunks his sword and walked to where King Cold had fallen.

"Y-You can't b-be." King Cold stuttered.

"Nope." Natsuki said. "But that doesn't mean a thing."

"Please, have mercy." King Cold begged. "I-I understand."

Natsuki simply shook her head. "I don't believe you do." She said. Without another word, Natsuki rose her hand and blasted him through the chest; killing him.

Trunks walked up to her. "You alright?" he asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Eh," she muttered. "It's rather have my go at Frig."

Trunks chuckled as he dropped out of his super Saiyan state. "Can't help you there." He said. "Come on, let's go."

Natsuki and Trunks hovered in the air. Before they took off, Trunks turned to look at the group on the rocky ledge. "Hey, we're going to go where Goku is going to land." He called. "You're welcome to join!"

"What are you doing?" Natsuki hissed.

"They'd probably follow us anyway. Why not have them come with us, so they can meet up with Goku the same time we do?" Trunks questioned. "It hits two birds with one stone."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. "But you're on your own explaining the two of us."

Before Trunks could reply, she started off. "Come on, slow poke!" she called back to him. "Don't just stand there!"

Trunks quickly followed, seeing as he was the only one out of the two that could track where Goku was going to land. That didn't mean, however, that Natsuki let him have the lead. She wasn't angry at Trunks' decision; that much Trunks knew.

"Are you positive that you're alright?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm not angry at you, if that's what you're asking." She said.

"I knew that." Trunks said.

"Trunks, how do you expect me to react?" Natsuki demanded. "These are Gohan's friends, the ones he told us in the stories. And from the way he acted, as I've said before, they'll have their suspicions on who I am."

"They'll have suspicions on me, too." He argued lightly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "They won't guess who your father is right away, Trunks." She said. "They wouldn't think that your father would have a son with lavender colored hair."

A light blush etched on Trunks' cheeks while Natsuki chuckled at his embarrassment. "You walked into that one, Boxer Boy." She said.

Trunks shook his head. "As long as it cheers you up." He said before checking the device on his wrist. "We're here." He stopped flying and hovered over the spot with Natsuki beside him. "This should be where Goku will land."

The group landed not long after Trunks and Natsuki did. The duo were both looking at the device on his wrist. "This is it, alright." Natsuki muttered. "I remember looking it over with your mom."

Trunks pulled out a case from his jacket pocket, pulled out a capsule, and threw it to the ground as he clicked it. The group looked slightly startled, causing Natsuki to slightly roll her eyes. "Goku won't be here for another 3 hours, so we might as well relax." He said.

No one seemed to want to move. "Well, alright; I'll try some." Bulma said.

"Me too." Gohan spoke up as both Bulma and himself started towards the mini fridge.

"Gohan." Krillin hissed.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she grabbed a drink from the fridge. "My friend and I are wanting to talk to Goku, do you really think that we'd hurt any of you if we wanted to be on Goku's good side?" she asked.

"That's right, guys." Bulma defended them. She looked over towards Trunks with a puzzled expression. "Have we met before?"

Trunks blushed. "N-No." he said.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Where do you know my dad from?" Gohan asked.

"How do you know he'll be here in 3 hours." Krillin asked.

Natsuki chuckled mentally as she watched Trunks struggle with the questions thrown his way. "Uhh, sorry guys." Trunks said uncomfortably. "We can't tell you."

At the mention of "we", Gohan turned his head towards Natsuki with an intensive look, causing Natsuki's mental chuckled to come to a halt.

"And why not?" Vegeta demanded. "I want answers now."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, temporarily ignoring Gohan's staring at her. "What my friend means to say is that we only know Goku by reputation and we have to tell Goku what we have to say before you all know." She explained.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief at Natsuki's save. "Is their shoe size a secret?" Tien sneered.

"Something wrong?" Natsuki asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing." He said. His eyes went downcast. "You just remind me of someone."

Pain appeared in the Natsuki's eyes as she too turned her eyes downcast. "Sorry." She said. "I get that sometimes."

Gohan shrugged. "It's just weird." He said. "Are you sure you can't tell us your names?"

Natsuki smiled sympathetically at him. "You'll know soon enough." She said. "We have to talk to Goku first, and then he can share what we tell him to you."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks." He said before he made his way towards Piccolo.

The group scattered across the small area while Trunks and Natsuki went to the nearby rock. Trunks sat on top of the rock while Natsuki sat on the ground beside him. Natsuki leaned her head back, resting it on his legs.

"Really?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "What? We have to wait a while, might as well take a much needed nap." She said. "And you're the only pillow I've got."

Trunks rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything. Natsuki closed her eyes letting sleep quickly take over her mind and dreams to invade her mind.

_Frig shook his head. "Daisuke, you've been so valuable to me; so useful." He said. "I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice."_

"_What are you talking about?" Daisuke demanded._

_Frig simply shook his head and turned away to walk towards a chair looking thing. Daisuke stood in the middle of all of the people surrounding him, tense. "Go ahead." He instructed to the people around Daisuke. As fast as light, the people charged at Daisuke and they began fighting. It was hard to keep up with them. Some of Daisuke's yells were in pain._

_As fast as it started, the fight ended. The people backed away from Daisuke, who was on the floor and wasn't moving. Frig shook his head. "Such a loss." He said. "Go on and go back to your duties. I'll have that woman come and get her after I deliver the news."_

_Frig and the people left the room. Quickly, Natsuki ran to Daisuke and shook him. "Daddy?" she said quietly. He didn't move. Tears gathered in her eyes._

"_Get…out…leave." Daisuke whispered._

_Tears left her eyes. "I-I'll get Mamma. I love you, Daddy." she said._

"_Love…you…too." Daddy said even quieter._

_The scene changed to Arata fighting in front of Natsuki. Arata and Katsu were outnumbered, that much Natsuki knew. It was grueling sight and Natsuki fought to keep her tears from spilling. She couldn't seem to have the energy to move to help Arata and Katsu._

_Just as she found the energy to move, Natsuki was too late. "Mamma!" her voice screamed. In front of the Natsuki, Arata's unconscious body fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud'._

Natsuki woke with a jolt, her eyes shooting open in fright. Trunks noticed this, and looked down to her with concern. Natsuki shook her head, not wanting Trunks to comment. She lifted her head from Trunks' lap and pulled her legs close to herself. Ever since Natsuki had arrived on Earth, the images of her parents' death haunted her. Since she witnessed both of their deaths, as well as Gohan's in her timeline, and there wasn't anything she could do, it made her guilt worse.

Pulling out from her own thoughts, she noticed Trunks periodically looking over at Vegeta. Natsuki noticed that Vegeta saw this as well and she cracked a small smile at his irritation. _He must be trying to see if what Bulma said about his looks it true._ She thought.

"What are you looking at, boy?" Vegeta growled.

Trunks blushed slightly and turned his head away. Natsuki tried to hide her laughing. "Nothing." Trunks said while looking down.

Vegeta huffed and turned his head away. "Stop your laughing, girl, or you'll find yourself in a bolder." He growled.

A giggle accidently left her mouth. "Sorry to say this Vegeta, but I'm not scared of you." She said while biting her lip. The group was now interested on the exchange going on between Vegeta and Natsuki.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You better watch your mouth, girl. You haven't seen a fourth of my power. If you did, you'd be eating those words."

Natsuki's laughing stopped. Seriousness entered her façade as she stood up. "Let me set things straight." She said in a near growl while glaring at Vegeta. "You are far from the fear I've experience in my life. You have no idea what I've been through personally, so you shouldn't threaten me. Understand?" Her mind went back to her dream.

Vegeta, along with the rest of the group, stared at her in astonishment. Even Trunks was staring at her, but in concern. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Natsuki. We both know that you don't want to reveal anything too soon." He whispered in her ear. Natsuki huffed and sat on the other side of the rock so she could keep her back towards everyone else.

The boy sighed. "She's been through a lot." He tried to explain. "Usually she's good at keeping herself in check."

Vegeta's face went emotionless once again. He kept staring at Natsuki with keen interest. Gohan as well watched the girl in concern while Trunks sat on the rock and leaned in to make small talk with her in an attempt to calm her down.

"This has something to do with why you startled out of your nap, right?" Trunks asked in a hushed tone.

"You know my dreams, Trunks." Natsuki whispered with emotion laced in her voice. "You know how I normally react when someone tries to down play what I've been through."

Trunks sighed while gently rubbing her back with his hand. "I know I can't relate to what all you've been through, but I know what it's like losing someone you love." He muttered. "How about when we get back, we can spar; so you can get your anger out."

Natsuki sighed. "No amount of sparing will help me." Her voice was barely loud enough for Trunks to hear. "I-I feel like something is building up; like it'll snap and I can't control it."

There wasn't anything Trunks could think of to say. Instead, he just sat beside her on the ground and held her close to him. "I'm here for you." He whispered. "Just know that."

Natsuki felt like crying for the first time in 3 years, but bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly to prevent from doing so. "Thanks." She muttered. "I don't know what I'd do without your help."

Trunks looked down at the device on his wrist. Gently squeezing Natsuki's shoulder, he stood up. "It's been 3 hours, everyone. Goku should be landing soon." He said.

A sudden sound came from up above, bringing everyone but Natsuki to their feet in a quick jump while they looked to the sky for Goku's ship. Natsuki, however, got up slowly, still feeling bitter. Of course she cared about seeing Goku, he was her grandfather, but her conflicted feelings and her concern for herself was taking center stage.

"I guess the mystery couple was right when they said where and when Goku was going to arrive." Natsuki heard Bulma mutter. A light blush came across Natsuki's cheeks at Bulma's innocent comment.

_Couple?_ Natsuki scoffed mentally. _Trunks will only ever see me as a little sister. Heck, he even treats me like one._ Natsuki's mood fell even more. _Why would he care for me as more than a little sister anyway? With how I grew up, I'm lucky not to be called a monster._

A touch on her shoulder caught Natsuki's attention. She looked up to see Trunks looking at her, concern still in his eyes. "The others are heading towards Goku's pod. Come on. We have a lot to tell him." He informed.

Natsuki nodded her head. "I'm coming." She said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Trunks asked. "I've seen you depressed before, but usually you don't let it affect you."

Natsuki looked ahead to see everyone up ahead. "We don't have time for this, Trunks." She said quickly, avoiding the question. She lifted herself into the air and flew over to the crater in the Earth's crust with Trunks right behind her. The duo landed just as Goku was coming out of his pod.

"What the?" Goku muttered. "How did you guys know where I was going to land? It's not like I called ahead."

"Welcome back to Earth, Dad!" Gohan yelled in excitement.

Natsuki shut her eyes again and breathed in deeply before releasing the breath and opening her eyes again. "It's all thanks to these two." Bulma gestured. "They knew when and where you were going to land. Right down to the minute."

"Yeah!" Gohan said. "You know them right?"

Goku, who had floated up to the small crowd, looked at the duo in confused. "I can't say that I do." He announced as he looked over Trunks and Natsuki. His gaze landed on Natsuki longer than he did on Trunks, shaking off his suspicions. "Who are you two?"

"Wait a minute, you don't know who they are?" Bulma asked.

"Nope." Goku said. "Not a clue."

Again, Natsuki caught his gaze on her. "Then how'd they know when and where you were going to land?" Bulma asked again.

"Don't know." Goku said. "Frieza's ship had locked on to my signal, so he knew when I was going to land." Realization hit Goku. "Speaking of Frieza, who put him in his place? I felt some crazy energy. Was it you Piccolo? Or you Vegeta? Perhaps it was the both of you, right?"

"Frieza was killed by the guy. King Cold was killed by the girl." Piccolo spoke up. "He turns into a super Saiyan. Though, we're not sure about the girl."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, which Trunks caught. Trunks tried to keep his chuckle from leaking out. Natsuki hadn't transformed yet. Gohan had just been trying to get her to transform when he was killed by the android. And since Natsuki didn't come around Capsule Corporation much anymore, Trunks didn't have enough time to help her work on transforming.

"Congratulations on that, kid." Goku said. "I have to say I'm impressed. Vegeta always said there weren't any other Saiyans left."

"Fool!" Vegeta yelled. "What part of "our planet exploded" don't you understand?"

Natsuki scoffed. "Like he's any more the vigilant." She muttered under her breath. "Arogant pain in the ass."

"I heard that, girl." Vegeta growled.

Natsuki growled right back. "What it, stubborn prince. Just because I can't go Super Saiyan, doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass!" she warned. "What part of my warning of "I've been through more than you know" didn't you understand."

"Are you mocking me?" Vegeta demanded.

"You bet." Natsuki replied calmly. "Watch your words, Vegeta. They could get you killed. The road ahead of you all is not a pretty one."

There was a eerie silence between he group at Natsuki's strict warning. Trunks cleared his throat to get Goku's attention. "Goku, could we talk to you." He asked. "In private?" Goku nodded. Trunks looked at Natsuki, who nodded, and the three took off.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. As said before, if you have requests for a story that takes place between chapter one and two, either submit it in a review or PM me.**

**What do you think for Natsuki's character? What do you think is building up inside of her? Let me know what you think of this chapter and any suggestions, if you had an idea.**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki and Trunks explain the impending doom heading their way. **

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think!**

**James1996: Thanks! It's great that you like Natsuki's character. Her character add some to the humor in the story.**

**Queenie: Lol. Yeah, Natsuki is funny isn't she? Natsuki's banter with Vegeta continues when she returns to the past.**

**silverhawk88: Thanks for your thoughts on the chapter and my heath; I appreciate it. I have a minor surgery to fix my medical condition near the end of this month.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Four

-Explanation-

-In the Past-

The trio landed a distance away from the other Z-Fighters. Natsuki looked at the older Saiyan that she had been told was her grandfather. All of the words that had be used to describe him were present in his facial expression as well as the way he held his body.

"Thanks for dealing with Frieza and King Cold, you two." Goku said. "I've got to say that I'm impressed. Tell me, Piccolo said that they weren't sure if you turned Super Saiyan. Can you?"

Natsuki suppressed a growl while Trunks chuckled. "No, it's only me." He said. "Though she's working on it. Where we come from isn't the greatest of circumstances."

"Watch it, Boxer Boy." Natsuki hissed. "I may not be a Super Saiyan yet, but I know that two people that can take you off of your high horse in less than 5 seconds."

Goku perked up. "So you are a Saiyan?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." She said.

Trunks let out a breath. "Back to why we're here." He said. "We aren't from here. We're from the future. 20 years to be exact."

Goku's eyes widened, curiosity slipping into them as well. "The future?"

Trunks and Natsuki nodded. "But first, tell me Goku, can you control your Super Saiyan transformation?" he asked.

"Yeah," Goku said confidently. "It took a while of training for me to transform without being worked up. Why?"

"Could you show us?" Trunks asked.

"It'd really be an honor." Natsuki added with a smile.

Goku nodded slowly. His power raised to the point that his black hair turned yellow and his eyes turned from onyx to teal. "This good enough for you?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded, knowing exactly what Trunks was trying to accomplish. "Perfect." She muttered while stepping back.

"Sorry, Goku." Trunks said while powering up himself and charging at Goku with his sword. Even at Trunks' display of power, Goku didn't make a move to dodge.

Trunks relax for a second. "Why did you move?" he asked.

"There weren't any bad intentions in your actions. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Goku smirked.

Trunks smirked in return. "Alright then." He said. "I'm going to go through with the attack this time."

Goku nodded. "Alright." He said. He stuck out his pointer finger so his aura surrounded his hand and not just his whole body.

Trunks charged again. Each time he swung his sword at Goku, Goku would block it with finger as if it were nothing. Even though he didn't show it easily, Natsuki knew Trunks was getting frustrated since he wasn't landing a hit on Goku. This thought caused Natsuki to chuckle under her breath.

"That should be enough, Boxer Boy." Natsuki spoke up. "We can trust, Goku. It's not like he's acted anything like Vegeta in the past that we know of."

Goku looked over at Natsuki. "You two know me?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Of course." She said while refraining from saying too much. "We've been told stories of you battles and how brave you were."

Goku nodded as both male Saiyan powered down. "Anyway, what were you saying about being from the future?" he asked.

Trunks returned to his spot next to Natsuki before continuing. "We've come from the future in seek of you, Goku." He informed. "We came from a point 20 years from the future, give or take."

"You weren't kidding? You traveled from the future?" Goku asked, shocked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." Trunks said. "I'm Trunks. Vegeta was right when he said there weren't any other Saiyan left on Earth, although that's ironic because he's my dad."

Goku immediately fell to the ground. "Vegeta's your father!" he nearly yelled in shock. "Man, now when I look at you, it makes a lot of sense." Goku shook his head as he stood up. "Unbelievable. Vegeta has a kid, that's nuts."

Natsuki chuckled, trying not to full out laugh. "Oh, you should see him mad." She said. "He looks even more so."

Trunks glared at her. "I do not." He grumbled.

Natsuki smiled sweetly at him. "Don't fret, Boxer Boy. I won't tell a soul." She said.

"There isn't anyone left to tell." Trunks muttered.

"Exactly." Natsuki chuckled.

"What about you?" Goku asked Natsuki.

"What about me?" Natsuki asked confused, all sense of humor out of her face.

"What's your name? Who are your parents?" Goku clarified.

Natsuki nearly paled. "Umm…" she said was a loss for words.

"Are you Trunks' sister?" Goku asked. The small amount of hope he had in his heart that she wasn't was deflating.

"Am I the daughter of that stingy Prince?" Natsuki asked with wide eyes. "Hell no."

The hope Goku had increased a little. "Then who are you?" he asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Listen, Goku. Trunks and I came here to warn you all about an impending danger, not to discuss our origins." She muttered. "My past is a story within itself, but it's not the major issue right now. Alright?"

Goku sighed, but nodded. What she said processed a minute later. "Impending danger? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Goku, we need your help." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"3 years from now, on the 12th of May at sometime around 10 in the morning on an island 9 miles off of South City, a pair of monstrosities and are more powerful than the Earth has ever seen." Trunks elaborated.

"That bad?" Goku asked; the issue with finding out Natsuki's identity was pushed to the back of his mind. "Are they aliens or something?"

"No. They're some combination between man and machine. Androids born right here on Earth and the man that created them, was none other than the red ribbon army's resident lunatic, Dr. Gero." Trunks said.

"Dr. Gero?" Goku exclaimed. "I whipped out the red ribbon arms a long time ago!"

"I know. You crushed the red ribbon army itself years ago." Trunks confirmed. "But Dr. Gero survived and carried on with his research."

"So what's he after? Is it that 'I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world-thing' again?" Goku asked.

"Knowing him, probably. He never issued demands, but it lines up with what he perused back in the day. Dr. Gero got what was coming to him though, he created those two androids to terrorize mankind. And their very first victim was the doctor himself." Trunk said. "They delight in chaos and destruction, and with their inventor gone, no one knows how to call them off."

"Well," Goku said crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a Super Saiyan Trunks and killed Frieza easily like he was nobody, so if you say these things are trouble then they must be." Goku said.

Natsuki nearly growled. "You don't seem to understand." She said, trying to contain her anger at his calm façade.

"I understand that they're terrible." Goku defended themselves.

Natsuki shook her head violently. "No." she said. "Terrible, I've seen, and the androids are nothing compared to what I've seen. Those androids are ruthless. Not even Trunks can defeat them."

"Why is Trunks fighting 2 to 1?" Goku asked and then turned back to Natsuki after asking Trunks the question. "Why aren't you helping him? Why aren't the others helping him?"

Natsuki sighed. "It's complicated. I made a promise a couple years ago to stay alive. Besides, Trunks is older than me and is a lot stronger than I am, even I hate to admit it." She explained. "As for the others, well…"

"They're dead, Goku." Trunks finished after Natsuki trailed off. Goku; Natsuki and I are the only ones left alive 20 years from now. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and even my own father Vegeta will all be defeated by the androids. Your son is the only one who manages to get away. Gohan is the one that teach my friend and I the ways of the warrior, how to fight like a Saiyan up to the very end. With Piccolo defeated in my time, the wishes I could use to bring all of your friends back to life no longer exist. They've won. The androids are just too powerful."

"Wait a minute." Goku asked, his eyes furrowed. "Guys, why aren't I help you out? Do the androids get to me too?"

Natsuki shakes her head sadly. "No." she mumbled. "Not long from now, Goku, you'll wind up with a virus. This virus attacks your heart. You don't recover. It's a microscopic foe that even a Super Saiyan can't overpower."

"A heart virus?" Goku exclaimed. "And senzu beans can't do anything about it? That's just no fair and I'll be missing out on the fun."

"Fun?" Natsuki echoed.

Trunks' eyes were wide. "The part you hate the most is that you won't be able to fight the androids? You're not afraid of them?" he questioned.

"Well, of course they're monsters." Goku said, taking in Natsuki's outburst earlier. "But if I don't survive the virus, then I won't get to test they strengths. You know, test me limits."

Natsuki smiled to herself. "You sure are the warrior I was told of. Gohan sure didn't leave out anything." She said.

Trunks nodded. "I agree." He said as he pulled a vial from his jacket pocket and threw it to Goku, who in turn caught it. "When the symptoms appear, take what's in the vial."

"What is it?" Goku asked while looking at it.

"It's the antidote." Trunks informed. "The virus you'll come down with is incurable now, but in 20 years, we pretty much got it lit. Use that vial like I told you, and you'll be fine."

"That's great, Trunks!" Goku said smiling and relieved. "I wish you would have saved the suspense."

"We really shouldn't be messing with history as we are and changing the future." Trunks said. "But with how our future is, well, there isn't really a debate about doing so. I'm positive that with you in the fight this time, there will sure make a difference. Mom knows it as well. She kept repeating it. If she didn't think so, she wouldn't have worked on making the time machine functional so much."

"Your mother is the one who built the time machine? She must be a genius!" Goku said, exited. "Just like-"

Trunks nodded. "Yep, Bulma's my mother." He confirmed.

Goku fell to the ground again. "Vegeta and Bulma!" he nearly yelled. "Out of all your future news, that sure takes the cake. Man, I figured Bulma and Yamcha would settle down one of these days, but her and Vegeta? I can't even wrap my head around that one."

Natsuki smiled while remembering when Bulma had told them how they wound up together. Trunks blushed. "Bulma and Yamcha broke up and there was Vegeta. She said how he looked so lonely." He said in a low tone.

"That is something Bulma would do, but, still, the two of them? I never would have guessed it." Goku went on.

"I was just a baby when we lost my father, so I don't remember him at all. Meeting him today was interesting to say the least." Trunks said.

Natsuki grumbled. Goku and Trunks looked at her. "What?" she growled. "That idiot says one more insulting thing to me and I'll rip him to pieces."

Goku and Trunks chuckled. "Vegeta can be a handful." Goku said. "He just takes getting used to."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She muttered.

"Please don't say anything." Trunks begged, referencing the identity of his parents while leaning closer towards Goku. "About any of the stuff I've told you, but especially about my parents."

"Huh?" Goku turned his head towards Trunks.

"If you mention it and things start becoming weird between them, I might flip out of existence because they won't-well-they won't, you know." Trunks said urgently.

"Don't worry." Goku said. "It's our secret."

Trunks relaxed. "That about covers it." He said. "I guess we should be getting back to the future so I can tell Mom I finally met the one and only Goku."

"Right. And tell her thanks for the medicine, too." Goku said throwing medicine up and then catching it. "This ought to shake things up a bit, don't you think?"

"Yeah. With you in the game this time around, we might have a chance at winning this fight." Trunks said.

"So is this goodbye?" Goku asked.

Trunks and Natsuki exchanged looks. "We don't know." Trunks informed. "It takes us months to charge the time machine up for a round trip. But if we can stay out of harm's way until then, then you can count on seeing us again. In 3 years' time."

"Alright." He said. "Then you two be sure to stay out of trouble until then and meanwhile I'll be training non-stop these next three years to make sure it's worth your trip." Goku said.

Trunks and Natsuki nodded. While Trunks took off, Natsuki hesitated. "Aren't you going with him?" Goku questioned.

"Goku, I need to confess something." Natsuki muttered quietly. "I-I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Arata."

Goku's eyes widened, slight disappointment in his eyes. "How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked.

Natsuki smiled bitter sweetly as she faced Goku. "It's not hard to guess." She said. "I've been told that I look just like her."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Natsuki looked at him. "Promise me something." She said. "Promise me that if I tell you who I am, that you won't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone who I am or what my origins are. Not right now anyway."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows again. "Alright." He said. "I promise."

"My name is Natsuki." Natsuki said. "And the reason I look so much like Arata is because she's my mother."

Goku nearly froze. "Daughter?" he questioned.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time to give you a run down on my mother."

"When you come back, will you?" Goku asked.

Natsuki nodded again. "Yeah." She said. "It's what I'm working on, actually. While Trunks was defeating Frieza, I snuck onto King Cold's ship and look up the coordinates. I have to research the data before I give you any information."

"About your mother, is she-is she dead in your timeline?" Goku asked painfully.

"I'm 14 right now." Natsuki said. "She's been dead for 10 years in my timeline." Goku's breath hitched. "Her death wasn't by the androids and I'll explain all that later."

"Before you go, tell me, is she safe?" Goku asked. "Is she safe right now."

"Just fine." Natsuki said. "Vegeta is wrong when he says there aren't anymore Saiyans left except for you, himself, Gohan, and Arata. There are a few left, I don't know how many. I know of two of them, if there are anymore. My mother is under another Saiyan that protects her with everything he has. She's be just fine for years to come according to my timeline."

"You seem like you know." Goku said.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, I was born where she is. 2 years after I was born was when things started to go downhill, so you have nothing to worry about." She said softly.

Goku nodded. "I believe you." He said. "That does take a weight off of me for the time being. Though, I'm still going to worry."

Natsuki chuckled. "That's natural." She said. "Just tell Gohan to focus on the task at hand, please. In my timeline, he focused a lot on her and I think that distracted him from his true potential. Gohan lets his emotions control him and that can be a good or bad thing. In worrying for my mother, it's a bad thing."

Goku nodded. "Alright." He said. "I'll work on that with him while we're training."

"Thanks." Natsuki said. "I really hope the data I got from King Cold's ship can change things. I don't want this timeline to turn into mine, in more ways than one."

"This data, will it get Arata back to us?" Goku asked slowly.

Natsuki breathed in deeply before letting it out. "I'm hoping so." She said. "My mother did contact me before Trunks and I came out here and I have specific directions to follow, so I have to find the right coordinates for you to follow. I'm positive that I have them, I just need time to sort it out. Until then, I can't tell you anything else."

Goku smiled at her. "You remind me so much of your mother." He said.

Natsuki smiled as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "I'll want this back eventually, but I can live without it for now." She said while handing it to Goku.

Goku looked at the picture confused. "Who's in it?" he asked.

Natsuki looked at the picture and pointed to each hand drawn image in the picture as she talked. "The woman is my mother, Arata as you know her. I'm in her arms, I'm about 3 and a half years old at this point. The man is Katsu, I'll explain him later, but he's not the one watching over my mother right now. He's just a close friend, or so she said." She explain. "Mom drew this herself; very talented I'd say. Maybe this will suffice until I get back to explain."

Goku smiled. "Arata sure does look like ChiChi." He said. "Thanks. I'll keep this safe for you."

Natsuki nodded. "It's the only thing I have left of her." She said sadly. "Anyway, I got to go before Trunks gets on my case."

"Take care." Goku said. "I better see you soon."

Natsuki chuckled. "Oh you will. Grandma ChiChi would have my head if I even thought of fighting the androids as much as Trunks does." She said. "Despite everything that has happened, she's still the scariest woman left on Earth."

"I very much believe that." Goku said.

"Bye Grandpa." Natsuki said, already levitating it. "See you in 3 years."

Natsuki flew off without another word, using Trunks' ki as a guide on where to go. When she saw Trunks, he already had the time machine ready to go. Trunks looked at her as she landed and smiled. "Told Goku who you are?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." She said as she hopped into the time machine, sitting beside him, and pulled out the scouter that held the data. "Now, let's get back home so I can study the data I collected."

Trunks chuckled. "Of course, mam." He said.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at him as Trunks started the machine. "Call me that one more time and you'll be stuck here for three years." She warned. "Just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I won't find a way to hurt you."

Trunks surrendered as he stared at Bulma and Vegeta respectively. "Yeah, yeah." He said quietly as he started the process. "That reminds me. If we're both coming back, then I'm going to resume your training."

"Alright." Natsuki said just as the group of Z-Fighters down below was starting to fade. Her eyes connected with Goku's, who nodded at her before they completely disappeared.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. As said before, if you have requests or ideas for a story that takes place between chapter one and two, either submit it in a review or PM me.**

**How'd the discussion of the Android's appearance go? Tell me what you think in a review, which would be very much appreciated. **

**Next Chapter: Filler Chapter. Natsuki researches the data she collected from King Cold's ship and her training with Trunks resumes. **

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Also, I haven't been getting that many reviews. I'd like to know that people (except for my faithful reviewers) like my story. I appreciate the constructive criticism as well as what you (my readers) think. Thank-you to my faithful reviewers! Besides that, I'm on summer break so I'll try to have updates more frequently.**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**silverhawk88: Thanks and I was thinking of adding flashbacks into this story maybe. It all depends on where I take this.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Five

-Researching-

-Future Timeline-

When Natsuki's vision returned, she saw the familiar structure of the deteriorating Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Natsuki hopped out of the machine. Natsuki headed into the building while Trunks stayed back, capsulating the time machine. When the machine was capsulized, Trunks had to jog to catch up to Natsuki.

"Not going to wait for me?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki smiled innocently. "Nope." She said.

The pair entered the living room where Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Pan were talking amongst themselves on the couch. Pan was the first to notice the pair's arrival. "Natsuki!" Pan squealed and pushed herself into Natsuki's arms.

The women chuckled. Trunks pouted. "What no "hi" to me?" Trunks asked.

Pan stuck her tongue at him. "Nope." She said.

Natsuki giggled. Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "You influence her too much, Natsuki." He muttered.

Natsuki set Pan down and rolled her eyes. "Hey, if it keeps her from fighting the androids as much as you, then I don't think anyone here or in Other World would have an argument." She said as Trunks' words set in. "And are you saying it's bad to be me?"

"Alright, you two. That's enough." Bulma said while getting up. "Tell me, how did it go?"

"We gave the warning to Goku about the virus as well as the androids." Trunks informed.

Natsuki scoffed. "He said it'd be fun to test his limits." She muttered. "It's as if he doesn't take it seriously."

ChiChi laughed. "Natsuki, that's your grandfather for you." She said. "He may not take it seriously, but he'll be prepared for the fight; there's no need to worry there."

Natsuki sighed before remembering something. She giggled. "Oh, get this, Bulma." She said. "When Trunks told him about who his parents are, Grandpa Goku fell to the ground."

Bulma looked peeved while ChiChi chuckled. "Of course that fool would do that." She said while shaking her head with her fingers pinching her nose. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"He said that he couldn't wrap his mind around the two of you, although it sounded like something you'd do." Natsuki informed.

Bulma huffed. "That man." She muttered.

Videl looked over at Natsuki, seeing something in her pocket. "You didn't tell us how things went with you, Natsuki." She spoke up. "How'd it go with finding the information for your mother?"

ChiChi and Bulma both looked interested as Natsuki started to pull the scouter from her pocket. "While Trunks dealt with Frieza, I snuck into King Cold's ship and got this." She said.

"It's a scouter." Bulma said.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep. I hacked into the database there, and Frig won't know that I've done so." She said. "Frig was stupid enough to plan out his position for years ahead." Natsuki help up scouter so everyone could see. "This has all of those coordinates."

ChiChi's eyes widened. "So your saying." She started.

Natsuki nodded. "Before Trunks and I left, believe it or not, Mom contacted me. She knew what I was going to do and approved of it." She said. A tear came to ChiChi's eye. "Though, she gave me a specific time frame for the alternate timeline to go rescue her."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I'm part of it." Natsuki started to elaborate. "Even though her time there wasn't the best, she values my presence and doesn't think that I shouldn't be born in that timeline. Mom also said that the experience would help her become stronger."

Bulma nodded while ChiChi sighed. "That makes sense." Bulma said.

Natsuki looked over at her grandma. "Don't worry, Grandma ChiChi, Mom is in good hands." She said. "The time frame that Mom gave me is just over a year and a half after my father died. She'll be just fine." Natsuki turned to Bulma. "Can I use your lab so I can isolate the coordinates?"

Bulma nodded. "Of course." She said. "But the lab isn't in the best condition."

"Does it have a working high performance computer?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah." Bulma said while thinking. "I've made sure to keep it going all these years."

Natsuki smiled. "And there's a cord that I can hook the scouter and the computer together?" she asked.

Bulma nodded again. "We could probably find something." She said.

"Then I'm good." Natsuki informed. "It's probably a good idea that I give the alternate timeline Z-Fighters the coordinates on the scouter anyway. It'd make it easier to sneak onto Frig's ship."

Bulma nodded again. Natsuki noted that she seemed to be thinking deeply. The information that Trunks and Natsuki had told them seemed to click. Bulma's expression went from calm to freaked out in less than a millisecond. "Wait one second you two." She said. "Trunks, did you say that you killed Frieza and King Cold?"

"Actually, Natsuki killed King Cold." Trunks said weakly.

"You two!" Bulma screeched. "Do you know how much that could change the timeline!"

Everyone but Bulma plugged their ears. "Goku wasn't showing up." Trunks muttered.

"Didn't he mention Instant Transmission?" Bulma demanded

"What's that?" Trunks questioned.

Bulma groaned. "Trunks, that's how Goku was able to defeat Frieza and King Cold in this timeline." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter." Natsuki said. "What's done is done." Natsuki looked at the scouter again. "Besides, if Trunks hadn't intervened, then I never would have gotten the coordinates."

Bulma sighed. "I guess you're right." She said. "Just, be careful you two. Messing with the timeline comes with consequences."

Natsuki smirked while she slapped Trunks' back, causing him to stumble. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'll keep Boxer Boy in check."

"Keep me in check?" Trunks questioned. "You're the one that needs to have training resumed."

Natsuki turned serious. She looked directly into Trunks' eyes without an out of humor in her eyes. "Who says I haven't trained, Trunks?" she asked slowly. "I'm warning you now. There's a reason why Uncle Gohan never trained the two of us together. I've been trained for battle since the age of 2. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I've kept up my techniques for years."

Without another word, Natsuki turned and headed for the direction of what was left of Bulma's lab. Trunks blinked while having a blank face. "What'd I say?" he asked.

-In Otherworld-

"You told her what?" Gohan yelled.

Arata rolled her eyes. "Gohan," she sighed.

"I mean, have you thought of what that could mean?" Gohan continued to rant.

The other Z-Fighters were looking between the twins, who were only different in gender and age. Arata, who was becoming more and more irritated as time passed, and Gohan, who was pacing at this point, were behind King Kai, who in turn didn't know what to do.

"Gohan!" Arata growled. Gohan stopped pacing. "Of course I understand that my decision could mean. That's why I what told Natsuki was what I told her."

"But-" Gohan protested.

"Gohan, I understand your frustration. Trust me, I'd be in the same position as you if roles were reversed." Arata said. "But there are things that have to happen to me in the alternate timeline or events won't turn out right."

"She's right, son." Goku said.

Gohan sighed, growling slightly. Arata rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of this, Dad." She said.

Goku nodded before walking away. The other Z-Fighters were also walking away. Once they were all gone, Arata walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, I know you don't understand my thinking and if I talked to my counterpart, she wouldn't understand either." Arata said.

Gohan turned around. "Then why are you doing it?" he asked.

"Because I've been through it all." Arata explained. "And even though the experience was brutal, I got some good things out of it."

"Like what?" Gohan questioned.

Arata chuckled. "Well, one of them is on the other side of the planet. You know, Katsu. Another is helping Trunks, Natsuki. And the last one, well, let's just say that he saved my but more times than I can count." She said. "Gohan, I wouldn't change what happened because then I wouldn't have Natsuki."

Arata hugged Gohan's shoulders and lightly kissed his cheeks. "Think of it as if it were Pan. Would you change anything you did with Videl?" she questioned with a knowing smile.

"I guess you're right." Gohan said.

Arata smirked and patted his shoulder before walking away. "I always am." She said in a sing song voice. The past 10 plus years around her father, brother, and their friends helped Arata of accepting the ordeals she'd been through.

-Earth-

Natsuki was currently looking over the data that she had gathered from her trip into the past. Since she didn't have much time, Natsuki had gathered almost all of the coordinates that Frig had entered in. She had been looking for the correct coordinates for hours with no luck. To determine if she had the right coordinates, Natsuki would enter each coordinate into Bulma's high tech computer, which had been moved to the basement not long after the androids' first appearance. The high tech computer would show a digital image of the location.

"How's the research going, sweetheart?" a new comer to Bulma's lab startled Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes showed how sleep deprived she really was.

Bulma's eyes widened. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "I must have lost track of time." She murmured.

Bulma walked over to Natsuki's side and rubbed her back. "Natsuki, I thought this would be a piece of cake?" she asked.

"So did I, but thanks to the limited time I had, I have millions of coordinates to go through." Natsuki explained. "Not to mention, I was only 4 when the revolution went down. Frig didn't let me anywhere near his computer. I only know the location by looking at an actual picture."

Bulma nodded in understanding and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "Well then, can you describe what the location looked like? You know. Any planets to stars that you remember?" she asked. Bulma stretched her fingers out in front of her.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "How would you know anyway?" she asked. "No offense or anything."

Bulma laughed. "First off, I've built spaceships that held Vegeta through his travels when he was training. I also went through space to get to Namek, remember the story Gohan told you? Plus, I've researched a lot of planets and stars. So, I find myself qualified enough to help." She explained. "You can save those coordinate to this computer right? That'll give me stuff to do when the Androids are being hazardous."

"To the first part, awesome." Natsuki smiled. "And to the second part, of course. It's already saved. I was thinking of making a copy on a flash drive or something, that way if someone loses the coordinates on the scouter or it's damaged."

"Good thinking." Bulma said. "Now, tell me what you remember."

Natsuki nodded. "Umm, before the revolution, Mom and Katsu were supposed to deal with two planets in the same system. I remember that the planets' name and the name of the species were different except for the first letter. One planet was a desert planet while the other was red." She racked her brain to remember more. "Oh yeah, the star the two planets revolved around was called Atargatis."

Bulma nodded while she was typing fast. "Tell me, are the names of the planets Themis and Envies?" she asked.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Yeah!" she cried in happiness. "Why didn't I seek your help earlier?"

Bulma chuckled. "I can't answer that one for you." She said. Bulma typed a few more thing on the computer before an image, clear as day, came onto the screen. "Does this look familiar?"

Natsuki looked at the image with wide eyes. Memories of the last time she saw the scene came to mind. "Put Frig's ship blowing up in the middle and I'd think that you recreated the night Mom died." She murmured hazily.

Bulma placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "You alright?" she asked.

Natsuki shook her head to clear it. "Y-Yeah." She said. "Memories resurfacing."

"Why'd you say Frig's ship blowing up instead of just Frig's ship?" Bulma asked curiously.

Natsuki sighed while standing up and stretching. "The last memory I have before I woke up in Grandma ChiChi's house is when Katsu hit the generator of the ship and it blew up while my pod was flying away." She explained.

Bulma didn't know quite what to say. Natsuki explained all this like it was nothing. "Well, how about you get some rest and I'll finish this up." She said.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course!" Bulma said. "You look like you're sleeping on your feet."

Natsuki smiled weakly. "Thanks a lot Bulma." She said. "I don't know what I would of done without you."

"You would have been up for days and sleep deprives." Bulma joked. "One of us would have found you passed on out the keyboard."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the answer to the rhetorical question." She said while walking out of the lab.

"You're welcome!" Bulma called.

Before Natsuki could sleep, her stomach complained, so Natsuki headed to the kitchen. "And you finally return to the land of the living!" Trunks joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Natsuki said as she pulled out leftovers from the fridge and put it into the microwave.

"Did you find the coordinates?" Videl asked from her spot on the couch. Pan was sitting in front of her while Videl brushed her hair.

Natsuki leaned against the counter. "Bulma helped me." She said. "But I did find them. I described what the area looked like and she helped me find the exact location."

"That's great!" Videl smiled.

Trunks nodded. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about when we go back." He said.

Natsuki sighed. The microwave beeped and Natsuki pulled the plastic container out of microwave. "That's a laugh." She muttered. "Everyone, minus Goku, was curious about who I was. Heck, anyone who knew what my Mom looked like kept staring at me. They won't have any patience on wanting to know who I am."

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "We have bigger fish to fry when we go back." Trunks stretched. "Until then, tomorrow we start your training."

Natsuki smirked. "Be on your toes." She said so only Trunks could hear before she went to her makeshift room to eat and then rest.

-The Next Day-

Trunks and Natsuki were at the spot where Gohan had started training Trunks. They were stretching, getting ready to spar. "Ready?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki looked over at Trunks with a smirk on his face. He was turned away from her, giving her perfect advantage to her sneak attack. Before Trunks could turn to wonder why she wasn't answering, Natsuki kicked his leg out from under him. She then grabbed his arm before slamming her knee into the middle of Trunks' back. Trunks fell to the ground with Natsuki kneeling n Trunks' back.

"What did I tell you about being on your toes?" Natsuki chuckled.

"How in the world?" Trunks asked, slight pain lacing his voice. "I've never seen you fight."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't fight in front of you, doesn't mean that I don't have moves." She said.

Trunks accepted the hand that Natsuki held out and stood up. He rubbed his back with his hands. "You just proved that one." He muttered. "Where did you learn that?"

Natsuki sighed and sat on a large rock. "Trunks, I was trained while in the Cold Empire by both of my parents as well as Katsu." She explained. "Gohan even kept my skills up as I got older in case I had to defend myself or Grandma ChiChi."

"Who was your father anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Another Saiyan named Daisuke." Natsuki informed. "To put it frankly, my Mom didn't know him quite as well as she thought. He knew secrets that your father probably didn't know."

"Like what?" Trunks wondered while sitting beside her.

"Well, for one, there's how many Saiyans actually escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta and why they weren't on the planet when they were supposed to." Natsuki explained. "As well as the fact that he trained me when my Mom thought that he was against the idea."

"Why didn't Daisuke tell your mom about your training?" Trunks asked.

"It was because I was around 2 years old at the time and the training was basic. He was only teaching me for self-defense purposes. Frig's ship was no walk in the park and my Dad knew that if he told my Mom that then she'd be arguing with him non-stop, which would then lead to Frig finding out, etcetera." She said.

"That makes sense. Your mom must have been stubborn." Trunks said.

Natsuki nodded. "She could be quite scary if she wanted to be." She said. "Just get her mad."

"Like Videl?"

"Just add the Saiyan power."

Trunks shivered. "Reminds me when Gohan got mad when Pan snuck off when we had to watch her."

Natsuki shivered at the memory too. "I hid behind Videl for that one." She muttered. "That wasn't even our fault."

Trunks nodded. He stood up. "We should get back to training." He said.

"What are we going to work on?" Natsuki asked.

"The one thing you can't do." Trunks informed. "Super Saiyan."

"Trunks," Natsuki sighed. "Gohan wasn't able to get me to that level. How do you know that you can? You don't even know my full history. Only Gohan knew that."

Trunks sighed. "Natsuki, it's worth a shot." He said.

Natsuki sighed. "Alright. Let's try it then." She murmured grudgingly.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. The name of the star and the two planets was made up, just so everyone knows that.**

**What do you think about the little bit of insight of Natsuki's life on Earth as well as on Frig's ship? Will Natsuki achieve Super Saiyan before they go into the past again?**

**Next Chapter: The Action begins. Trunks and Natsuki go into the past. Also, there's a little surprise that I'm not telling!**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. By the way, for those who were interested in Cooler facing the androids in the alternate timeline. I finally finished it and it's posted. It's called ****"Cooler's Demise (DU One-shot)"****. Read it and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**silverhawk88: I know you're still here, that's why I said thanks to the people who have been reviewing. You've been a great help and I appreciate you staying along for the ride. And yeah, the chapter was slow, but I it was needed. It wasn't one of my longest chapters, but oh well.**

**Hero ben: What do you mean by "who is Katy"? There's no Katy in my story. Could you remind me? And to answer your other question, I'm going to be trying to update multiple time a week if I can, but don't always hold me to it. My life is hecktic right now with my mom and I about to move soon and dealing with our car. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**asredwer: I didn't want the typical stereotype for Natsuki. She's had a complicated past and in return is a complicated character. Her character gets more complicated. She made promises to stay alive and she never breaks a promise. Also remember that she did fought the androids when she first arrived and she knew from then on that she wasn't any match. And you hit the mark with the surprise. I guess I'm not as suttle as I make myself out to be, lol. She'll stir up some trouble. Lol. Thanks for the review. I always enjoy them.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Six

-Back to the Past-

-Past Timeline-

Today was the day. Trunks and Natsuki had been training hard every day when Trunks wasn't injured from fighting the androids. Bulma lectured Trunks almost constantly about fighting the androids when they were so close to going back to the past. Without the senzu beans, healing had to be done naturally.

ChiChi looked at her granddaughter with tears in her eyes. It seemed like only yesterday that Gohan had come in with Natsuki as a young 3-almost 4-year old. "You better be safe." She told Natsuki sternly.

Natsuki smiled softly. "Don't worry, Grandma." She said. "It's not in my nature to go down without fighting."

Videl chuckled. "Don't worry, ChiChi." She said. "She's related to Gohan and he went through hell, even before he met me." Videl looked over at Natsuki with a soft smile. "He'd be proud, you know that right? I'm sure your mother would be, too."

Natsuki nodded to herself. "Yeah." She said as her memory of her dream last night came to mind.

_Her eyes opened only to see white. Her brow furrowed, analyzing her surroundings. Then, a figure appeared in the distance. Once it was close enough, Natsuki realized who it was. A wide smile spread on her face before she pushed herself into the figure's chest._

_"Missed me much?" Gohan questioned with a laugh._

_Natsuki only nodded. "You have no idea." She murmured before looked up. "Why'd you have to leave? You promised me. Remember?"_

_"You know it wasn't my choice." Gohan said._

_"I know, but it isn't fair." Natsuki grumbled while Gohan simply smiled._

_"You should know life isn't fair." A familiar voice said._

_Natsuki turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in over 10 years. Her eyes widened. "Now I know I'm definitely dreaming." She said._

_Arata chuckled while shaking her head. "You are definitely my daughter." She commented. Natsuki quickly hugged her mother. Arata, who's arms were wrapped around her daughter, rested her head on Natsuki's. Natsuki still had some growing to do, she was still young. "You've grown beautifully since the last time I've seen you."_

_"And you're not as angry." Natsuki smiled._

_"That happens when time passes and you've been surrounded by friends and family." Arata said._

_"Now, I hate to break this up, but we didn't come for a reunion." Gohan said sternly._

_Natsuki sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true." She grumbled._

_"We're wishing you good luck, Natsuki." Arata said, tilting her daughter's head up so they could look in each other's eyes. "What you're about to go through is ten times more harder than what I have, or anyone else in our family, has been through. You'll need to stay strong."_

_"I know." Natsuki said. "I'm prepared. Trunks and I have been working rigorously. I've prepare the coordinates to the window of time that you gave me."_

_Gohan grumbled at her last sentence, but shook it off. "Natsuki, we've been with you this whole time. And I do mean everyone." He said. "Once you and Trunks return to the past, we won't be able to watch out for you. You and Trunks will be on your own."_

_Natsuki nodded. "I know." She said sadly. "You guys know what's going to happen."_

_Gohan and Arata shook their heads. "Not a clue." Gohan replied, causing Natsuki to glare at him and a chuckle from Gohan in return. "You just need to remember, in this situation, never be afraid. The reason I chose the path I did, which is the same reason your mother chose hers, is because we weren't afraid to do what it took to save those we love."_

_Natsuki looked at them confused. "What's with the riddle?" she demanded. "The last thing I need on my mind right now is a damn riddle."_

_Arata started laughing. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said to her brother, who in turn was chuckling. "Even since you were born I was told that you were exactly like me. And I know that's true, so I know you'll do just fine."_

_Natsuki saw their figures starting to fade. "Wait, don't leave." She cried. "Please."_

_"You'll do just fine." They said together._

_"Wait, will I ever see you again!" Natsuki cried, but she never got an answer._

Natsuki had woken up this morning frustrated and confused. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand. She'd have time to focus on Gohan's riddle later. When she looked towards Trunks, it looked like he was getting the same talk that she got from ChiChi and Videl, only much harsher. She couldn't blame Bulma, Trunks was the only thing she had left while ChiChi had two other people besides herself.

"What are you wearing?" Trunks asked.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki looked at the clothing she now wore. She had on a dark grey spandex suit with no sleeves. She also had light grey boots, which had dark grey accents, and had matching fingerless gloves that went down to her mid-arm. Natsuki's hair, which was at her waist now, was pulled back into a high pony tail.

_I'll have to cut it soon._ Natsuki thought.

Returning to Trunks' question, Natsuki smiled. "It's similar material to what my Mom wore." She said. "I grew up fighting in this type of clothing. The stuff that you wear will only drag me down. I made a promise to everyone here to stay alive and to do that, I have to fight in the only thing I know I can survive in."

Trunks nodded. "Well, alright." He said. "Let's get going."

Trunks got into the time machine, which was positioned outside. Natsuki, before climbing in, noticed Videl looking around worried. "Videl, are you alright?" she asked.

"Have you seen Pan around?" Videl asked.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. The young Saiyan girl, daughter of Gohan and Videl, was mad; Natsuki knew that. Pan had begged to come. She wanted to help. When she asked, everyone she did ask said "No". Pan had then come to Natsuki last, knowing exactly how to hit Natsuki's weak spot: parents. Pan not only wanted to help with the fight, but she also wanted to see Gohan.

Although Pan had hit Natsuki's weak spot, since she knew how Pan felt, Natsuki still said no. Natsuki shook her head at Videl. "I haven't seen her, Videl. I'm sorry." Natsuki said. "I'm sure she's just mad. She'll get over it and be back to normal before Trunks and I return."

Videl sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right." She murmured.

Trunks just smiled towards Videl. "She's probably doing what Gohan did when he was mad: found a hiding spot and let his anger out." He said. Natsuki chuckled at the memory.

"Be careful you two!" Bulma called as Trunks started the time machine.

"Ready?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Natsuki returned the smirk after checking for the scouter and the flash drive. "Let's take care of this." She agreed.

The world flashed around them, causing Natsuki to quickly close her eyes. She only re-opened her eyes when she felt the world stop spinning. "Ah man, I'm never going to get used to that." She mumbled.

Trunks grunted in returned. The two hopped out of the time machine looking around. "Can you sense anything?" he asked, stretching out his senses. They had no idea where they landed, so the location that Trunks and Natsuki gave Goku could be in any direction.

Natsuki stretched her senses out as well. She look to her right. "Over there. I feel raised power levels in that direction." She said.

"Let's get going, shall we?" a new voice said happily.

Trunks and Natsuki froze in their spots. "Please be a dream." Trunks begged under his breath.

Natsuki turned around so fast that she could have given herself whiplash if she weren't mostly Saiyan. "Pan!" she nearly screamed. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Pan looked at her cousin with a stubborn glare. "I'm helping whether you two like it or not." She demanded.

Trunks turned around. "No way are you doing so." He growled. "Do you have any idea what Videl will do with us?"

"What would your father think?" Natsuki said. She knew it was a low blow, but she had no choice. Pan needed to learn where her place was. And fighting with androids that could kill her in an instant isn't where her place was.

Pan's eyes glazed over at the thought of Gohan. "That's unfair." She whispered.

"But it's true." Natsuki said while anger flamed in her eyes. Pan looked up at Natsuki only to look down once again in fright. Natsuki rarely got mad, but when she did, nobody wanted to be in her pathway. "Pan, don't you think there's a reason we kept you from fighting?"

"I just want to help. I don't want to sit around when there's something I can do." Pan whimpered.

Natsuki groaned, running her hands over her face. "Pan, I know how you feel, honestly, I do." She said. "But these androids can and will kill you in a second. Trunks can't defeat them. I surely can't. Not ever you father could." Pan shrunk further away. "What did you think you could help with."

"Natsuki, maybe you should lay off a bit." Trunks said gently. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

Natsuki just held a hand to keep Trunks quite. "Well?" she asked Pan.

"I-I'm sorry." Pan said.

Natsuki sighed. "Trunks is right. There's nothing we can do about it now." She said. "Look at me Pan." Pan looked up with tears in her eyes. Natsuki sighed and knelt down to the 6 year old's level. "Pan, I've been in the same exact spot as you; granted it was a different enemy. I watched both of my parents struggle with an enemy with the same thought that maybe I could of made a difference. I don't go a day without thinking of the struggles that my parents we thought and wonder if I could have helped."

"Are you going to send me back?" Pan asked.

"We can't." Trunks said. "We only have enough power for one trip back."

"Pan, I'll let you come with us, but only if you listen to us." Natsuki said. "Understand? Whatever we tell you to do, you do without question. No argument. No attitude. Just compliance."

Pan nodded and gave a small smile. "You won't be disappointed, Nat." she said, calling Natsuki by the nickname Pan gave her when she was just a toddler. "Maybe you can teach me some moves if you have time. You know, so I can defend myself?"

"Don't push it." Trunks and Natsuki said at the same time.

The trio lifted themselves into the air. "The power levels are moving farther away." Trunks muttered.

"They're chasing them." Natsuki growled. "Those monsters are always ones for a good game. Let's get going. Pan climb onto my back. Trunks and I have to catch up with them."

Pan nodded. "Alright." She said.

"You'll have to hold on tight." Trunks said while he collapsed the time machine. Trunks and Natsuki lifted themselves into the air with Pan clutching Natsuki as tight as she could.

It wasn't long until Trunks, Natsuki, and Pan arrived at a city. The city was smoking almost everywhere and most of the life forces had already fled from the city. Trunks and Natsuki sighed. "Looks like we're too late for the city." Natsuki muttered.

Pan slumped slightly. "It's my fault. Isn't it?" she asked.

Natsuki and Trunks looked at her. "It isn't your fault." Natsuki said.

"Yeah." Trunk informed. "We arrived 10 minutes ago at maximum. This took way longer than 10 minutes. Besides, the fight isn't even here. It's still a way off."

Natsuki smiled. "The only thing you're going to get in trouble with is when you face your mother again." She said. "Also, the time machine isn't precise."

Sensing the fight, the trio took off again at full speed without turning Super Saiyan. It wasn't long until they passed a ship, probably briefly startling the people inside. 'That looked like Bulma in there." Pan announced, but they all kept flying.

Natsuki smiled. "Probably curious." She said. "Bulma sure doesn't change with age."

Trunks chuckled. "Don't say that back home. She'd have both our heads."

"What's the crater down there?" Natsuki wondered.

Trunks looked down. That's when they saw what was in it. They lowered down to the ground with startled looks. Pan hopped off of Natsuki back to look closer. "Aren't there only two androids?" she asked.

"That's actually pretty ugly if you ask me." Natsuki muttered. "And I've seen some pretty ugly people."

"That's an android." Trunks stuttered. "I haven't seen that thing once in my life. I don't even know what they're up against."

"Trunks, calm down." Natsuki said sternly. "Don't over re-act. We don't know the extent that the this timeline has changed."

"It's all wrong." Trunks growled

A huge explosion went off not too far from them. "The battle is still going on." Pan exclaimed.

"Let's go." Natsuki said. "Grab on quick Pan."

Pan jumped onto Natsuki's back before she took off with Trunks. The trio flew ahead to see a group of 5 people, four of which were behind the green-skinned Piccolo. They caught their attention with Piccolo and Vegeta sensing first.

"Hey, they came back." Gohan exclaimed. Natsuki noticed Pan perk her head up and the younger version of her father.

"Trunks and Natsuki are here?" Piccolo asked.

Natsuki noted that Vegeta was staring off into space at the mention of Trunks name. _Finally found out Trunks' identity, hopefully mine is still intact._ She thought before her attention was caught by a figure on the rocks. _It's the same situation with that fat white android back there. He isn't 17 or 18. What the hell is going on here? Maybe Trunks is right. Something in this timeline isn't right._

Natsuki let Pan down, who hid behind Natsuki's leg. "Go hide behind a rock or something and stay there unless I say so." She whispered to Pan. Pan nodded and quickly left the tense scene. Pan's absence was the least of the others' worries.

"Is this the android that you've been fighting all this time?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "This doesn't make sense." She said her thoughts out loud. "That isn't one of the androids that we know. Not even close."

Vegeta looked at the duo with fury. "If that isn't the android you were talking about then what have we been fighting?" he demanded.

Natsuki growled. "Don't blame us _you're highness_." She snapped at Vegeta. "Keep your mind at the task at hand."

"Don't tell me what to do girl." Vegeta said.

"It'd be wise of you to do so." Natsuki warned. Every bone in her body was screaming at her. She had only had this feeling once before and that was before her mother had been killed. "You can get yourself killed. We know what we're talking about while you are letting your anger control you like it always does."

"Who have we been battling?" Piccolo asked.

"I wish I could answer your question." Trunk replied, causing the others to gasp in shock and fear.

Natsuki analyzed the said android. Something about him was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her mind to it. All Natsuki did their for the years she had waited to come here was train, and when she was resting, she had gone through some of Bulma's old science magazines.

"Wait a minutes. If he isn't one of them, then who is he?" Krillin asked, fear lacing his voice.

"What's going on?" Tien asked.

Vegeta growled again. "There's no denying, boy, that this thing isn't an android." He said.

"We didn't say he wasn't, Vegeta." Natsuki growled.

"What's the big deal if the androids don't look like you know them? Isn't it important that we dealt with two androids." Krillin offered. "Maybe this is one of the changes."

"How you're right." Tien muttered.

While the others were arguing, Natsuki watched as the android was them. Her eyes furrowed even more if possible. She knew he was trying to escape with 3 Saiyans and a powerful Namekian was pretty intimidating; especially since any of the 4 could deal with him in less than 10 minutes, given the chance.

"Hey Gohan, am I crazy or is that Bulma?" Krillin asked.

While everyone else turned to look around, Natsuki kept her eyes on the android. "Get away from here, it's too dangerous!" Trunks yelled at his mother in warning.

The android seemed to get a burst of confidence, or just an idea. "I spoke the truth when I said that you have no chance in winning. Once I'm gone numbers 17 and 18 will be awoken to avenge me." He warned while laughing like a maniac.

"Number 17." Piccolo whispered.

"Number 18." Vegeta whisper-growled while the others gasped in shock.

Natsuki saw noticed the android's eyes flicker towards Bulma's ship. Before she could warn Trunks, the android let out a half circle of pink energy. Bulma's ship began faltering. "You're not getting away so quickly." She growled.

While everyone else turned their attention towards Bulma, Natsuki raced towards the android. The android took notice as well once Natsuki landed in front of him. "If you want to awaken those two monstrosities, then you're going to have to get through me."

"Very well." The android growled while charging at each other.

Only instead of clashing with fists, a power, created by the android, stopped the confrontation in their tracks. The power sent Natsuki flying to the opposite direction she was planning to go. Natsuki slammed straight through a bolder and her back hit another. It didn't take long for Natsuki to get back on her feet.

Fury was all Natsuki was feeling. _How in the hell did he do that._ She demanded silently. From analyzing the android, there was no way he could have defeated her so easily. _It was a damn escape tactic. Everyone has one._

"Natsuki, what happened?" Trunks asked. Bulma and a baby version of himself was behind him.

Natsuki growled. "He had a damn escape tactic." She growled. She was twitching slightly from the held in anger and fury. "We can't just sit around. We need to be quick if we want to catch up to him."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "Calm down first." He warned.

"Don't tell me what to do." Natsuki replied. "Remember what happened last time when you did."

Trunks suppressed a shiver at that memory. Before he could reply, he turned his anger to Vegeta, who was looking around frantically for the android. Piccolo was glaring at the dust that rose from the android's attack. The others were simply stunned in silence.

"Where'd he go?" Vegeta said aloud. "The cowardly rat."

"Bulma, are you alright?" Krillin called while him and Gohan landed on the ground.

"Never been better." Bulma replied before turning to Natsuki. She'd seen Natsuki go flying into the bolder. "But it's her I'm worried about."

Gohan looked towards Natsuki, who still had fury in her eyes and was fighting for control of something he couldn't tell. Before he could go over and ask, a small figure flew over.

"Natsuki!" Pan called worried.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance. Only Trunks had seen her this mad before and she didn't want to subject Pan to this version of her. "Pan." She murmured, letting out a couple deep breaths. "I thought I told you to stay where you were until I told you."

"Who's she?" Krillin asked. "How many future people are coming here?"

Pan looked down. "I'm just making sure you're okay." She muttered. "The android is gone so I thought it'd be alright."

Natsuki sighed and shook her head to clear it as she watched Trunks and Vegeta argue with each other. "It's alright." She said. "It's hard to switch out of battle mode."

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I can take a hit, that's for sure." Natsuki said. "It was a simply trick and I had my guard down."

"Who is the girl?" Krillin repeated. "Is she you're daughter."

Natsuki's body froze. "DO I LOOK OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A DAUGHTER?" she yelled. Krillin yelped and hid behind Gohan, who was chuckling lightly. Pan, in turn, was full out laughing. "What are you laughing at, Pan. Once we return home, you're going to wish I was your mother."

"Pan's mother is scary?" Bulma asked.

Natsuki shivered in slight fear. "For a human, she's definitely scary when mad. I've experienced it. And compared to ChiChi mad, that makes you wonder." She explained.

"You know my mom in that time?" Gohan asked with a smile. He had been wondering who she was. He knew that his father knew, but his father wouldn't budge.

Natsuki nodded. "She raised me." She said. Gohan smiled, which didn't last long as the tense atmosphere returned to focus back on the android.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**What is going to happen with Pan in the past with Trunks and Natsuki? What will Goku think about having both of his granddaughters in his timeline? Will Gohan weasel his way to finding out what Natsuki's true identity is?**

**Next Chapter: Trunks, Natsuki, and the other Z-Fighters chase after Dr. Gero while Pan goes with Gohan to take Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe back home.**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. This past weekend, I worked on this book religiously and I'm now working on chapter 15. So, I'll be updating multiple times a week as long as I get reviews. No reviews = No updates. The chapters are also becoming a little longer!**

**Also, Vegeta is bringing out a side of Natsuki that we haven't seen yet. Don't worry, she won't stay like that.**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**silverhawk88: I had Pan sneak into the past for the very reason you said, lol. She doesn't have a huge role, but she'll pop up here and there. And I'm glad that you liked Cooler's Demise. As for Pan's intro in that, I wanted to give the story a happy feeling for the end. Thanks!**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Seven

-Chasing Dr. Gero-

-Past Timeline-

"So, that guy was an android?" Bulma asked.

Krillin nodded, but before he could answer, Baby Trunks began crying. Bulma gasped in shock before making funny faces towards Trunks. Pan started giggling from her spot behind Natsuki. "Yeah, he was. Why?" Krillin finally answered when Baby Trunks calmed down enough.

Bulma was still focused on Baby Trunks when she answered. "Because I always thought that Dr. Gero was human."

That's when Natsuki's memory clicked. She snapped her fingers in realization. "That's where I saw his face before." She said. The others looked at her. "Back in my time, I obviously know you, Bulma, and you kept a lot of your old magazines." Natsuki's face seemed to freeze.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Positive." She said before flying towards Trunks. "Bulma says that the android is Dr. Gero."

Trunks looked at her. "That was him?" he asked, Natsuki nodded.

"Remember, I always read those science journals when we weren't training." She said while causing Piccolo and Tien to gasp. Vegeta simply looked at them with anger in his eyes.

The Z-Fighters were now all gathered between two boulders. "That can't possibly be Dr. Gero." Vegeta growled. "You women need to stop talking nonsense."

Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Call him what you will, Vegeta, but pictures don't lie." She said. "I'm positive he's the same guy I saw in the journals."

Natsuki nodded. "I agree." She murmured while noticing Trunks' angry eyes looking down.

Baby Trunks started crying again. Bulma looked over, noticing Vegeta's staring. "Stop frowning at him." She said. "We scientist can be contrary bunch, but we agreed that Dr. Gero was a genius."

Natsuki scoffed. "Genius, sure, but he was an old man with a temper." Natsuki growled.

Vegeta growled. "What you two told us was wrong; you're frauds." He yelled. "You said that he fell victim to his own creations and the ones we fought weren't the right ones."

Trunks looked down confused while Natsuki growled back at Vegeta. "Yeah, it's true that events are unfolding out differently in this timeline, Vegeta. But, if you haven't realized, we weren't there when the androids attacked in our timeline. We can't possibly know the exact way events folded out in our timeline." She defended Trunks. Her voice turned to mutter under her breath. "Hell, I wasn't even on the planet when they came."

The only time Trunks was one for confrontation was when he was angry. And add on to the fact that this was his father, only made it worse. Vegeta was stubborn and angry like the best of him. The only reason Natsuki wasn't afraid of Vegeta's backlash was because of what she'd been through and how she grew up.

"It must be us messing with the timeline." Trunks said. "That's the only logical explanation I can think of."

"He mentioned androids 17 and 18." Piccolo said. "Those are the pair from your future; aren't they?"

"Yeah." Natsuki answered.

"Quickly now. Tell us what they look like. We can't be wasting any more time." Piccolo demanded.

"Right." Trunks said. "17 is a young man with long black hair and a scarf tied around his neck. 18 is a girl with blonde hair to her shoulders. If she weren't evil, I might have called her cute."

Natsuki scoffed. "Yeah right." She muttered under her breath.

"A girl, whoa. I wasn't expecting that." Krillin said.

Natsuki glared at Krillin. "Got a problem with girls?" she asked.

"N-No." Krillin said.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the comment. "They both have earrings and their eyes are as cold as ice. That might help you identify them." Trunks finished.

"Do they also absorb power through their hands?" Piccolo asked.

Natsuki and Trunks looked at Piccolo with stunned expressions. "Absorb power?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki quickly shook her head. "No. They don't." she said.

"These androids are much worse." Trunks cut Natsuki off. "Their power goes on forever."

"Impossible!" Vegeta yelled. "Infinite power is a myth. You're just weak."

Natsuki looked like she wanted to argue, but Trunks just glared at her. "We can worry about their specs later." He said. "Where's Goku?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all since we came here." Natsuki said.

"He came down with the heart disease you told us about. Except instead of having it when you told us he was going to, he came down with it now." Krillin answered.

Natsuki froze. "The timeline if off its course that far?" she said in a form of a question.

Vegeta growled again. "Tell me one of you two imbecile women know where Dr. Gero's lab is. He'll be heading there as we speak." He asked not to nicely.

Bulma turned thoughtful. Natsuki, on the other hand, was having pent up anger rising up again. He ruffled her the wrong way and if he wasn't careful, she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. Her anger was already testing her strength of keeping her insults to herself. Pan looked up at Natsuki with slightly fearful eyes, but stayed huddled by her side none the less. Gohan also noticed the change in Natsuki's temper.

"Vegeta, maybe you should calm down a little with what you say." Gohan offered. The others, even Bulma forgot Vegeta's question to look over at Natsuki's shaking frame with concern. Trunks knew better, although he had never seen her this bad before.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy." Vegeta told Gohan.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "I know you don't like listening to anyone, but if you listen to anything, please just listen to this. Natsuki isn't stable in her Super Saiyan form. I can't figure out why, but if you keep throwing insults her way, you're going to wish you were fighting the androids instead of her."

"She's that strong?" Krillin asked.

"How can a Saiyan be unstable?" Piccolo asked.

Trunks shook his head. "After the first time I got her to transform, it took a while of her letting her anger out for her to calm down. My-I mean-Bulma, the one in my time, tried to figure out what was wrong herself, but couldn't come to a conclusion. Since we don't have any of you in our time, we can only guess that it may have something to do with her past. The Gohan in our time trained her a little before I did, but I never saw those sessions. So, I don't know if he knew something about this or not. He was the only one that knew the complete history of Natsuki's life before she came to Earth."

"You mean she wasn't born here?" Bulma asked, taking the words right out of Gohan's mouth.

Trunks sighed. "Listen, Natsuki's past is her business, not mine. I mean, I know the basics, but she'd be able to tell you better than I could." He said. "Besides that not the issue."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Woman, where's the damn laboratory?" he asked Bulma.

"Should be in the mountains near North City." Natsuki answered. They all looked at Natsuki. "I got bored one day and got curious, so I looked at the science journals."

"Though, no one was exactly sure." Bulma added. "He kept his location top secret. Rumor has it that he converted a cave into a lab."

"How are we going to catch up to him now that we've just been standing here."

"Don't be stupid. No one saw him fly into the distance." Vegeta said. "He's staying on foot and using the landscape to his advantage."

"I see. You're saying we could beat him back to the lab before he has the chance to wake the androids." Piccolo said.

Vegeta turned around smirking. "Nothing so cowardly for this Saiyan Prince." Vegeta said while Trunks and Natsuki gasped, Pan hid behind Natsuki; scared. She knew of the androids and the damage they did. Pan had seen it first-hand herself. "Once Gero activates those androids I'm taking them one. The chubby one barely put up a fight. I want a worthier opponent!"

"NO!" Trunks and Natsuki yelled at the same time while Vegeta powered up to fly off.

"Are you insane?" Natsuki yelled. She still hadn't calmed down enough, and Vegeta's ego wasn't helping matters. "You'll only get yourself and the rest of us killed."

"You don't understand how powerful they really are. Natsuki right. You don't stand a chance." Trunks said while standing in front of his father. "Piccolo's right. We need to prevent Gero from activating those two and destroy them now. This is the only chance we may get."

"What does the girl know?" Vegeta demanded.

The pure hatred could be seen in Natsuki's eyes as she went to stand behind Vegeta. Pan, who had been hiding behind Pan, went to hide behind the closest person to her, Gohan. Pan held onto Gohan's gi, hiding from the tension and arguing going on. Gohan looked at her, distracting himself from the argument as well, and gave her a small smile.

"You'd be surprised." Natsuki said darkly. Vegeta turned to look at her. "I may not fight them as much as he does." Natsuki motioned towards Trunks as she said the last sentence. "But that doesn't mean a thing. If you were smart, Vegeta, you'd heed my warning. Remember what I said 3 years ago. I've been through a lot more than you can fanthom. Most of those things you'd be completely clueless to."

"Don't threaten me." Vegeta said before taking off.

Trunk flew to intercept him. "If you're going to fight them no matter what, at least wait until Goku is feeling better." He pleaded.

Vegeta scoffed. "Why would I need to wait for that low class?" he demanded. "I'm just the amount of warrior he is. Are you really that blind? There is no way his powers exceed mine. Now get out of my way!" Vegeta moved past Trunks and flew the direction that Dr. Gero fled.

"Fool, what is he thinking!" Tien said aloud.

"Vegeta's a Super Saiyan. For all we know he could be stronger than Goku. Maybe we can take this on without him." Piccolo said.

Natsuki scoffed. "Remember what we told you?" she said loudly, making everyone look at her while Trunks looked like he was having an internal battle. "Every one of you died in our timeline. From what I was told, Vegeta died as well, even as a Super Saiyan."

Trunks lowered himself to the ground. "Don't forget that I'm a Super Saiyan as well. And even at my full power I barely slowed them down at all. I may not like him, but I'm not letting my father face them alone."

Bulma watched him go. "Wait, did he say something? Something about his father? I must be missing something." She said.

"It's about time you knew his heritage, Bulma. The young man's father is Vegeta and you're his mother. He is what that baby is going to grow up to be."

Bulma as well as the others widened their eyes. "No way." Gohan said.

Natsuki let out an emotionless chuckle. "Wait. You're telling me-" Bulma trailed off.

"Now that you mention it. There is the crazy resemblance." Krillin said. "I guess that clears everything up. The fact that he can change to Super Saiyan makes a whole lot more sense now."

"That's relieving." Bulma said. "At least I know you'll grow up to be a scrappy young man instead of being like your Daddy."

"Tien, Krillin, Natsuki; you're with me. We're going to find Dr. Gero's lab before Vegeta does." Piccolo informed.

The three nodded. "I'm in." Gohan said. "Hey Bulma, could you tell my Dad that we're looking for Dr. Gero's lab and that when he's feeling better that he should join us."

"I would love too, but how am I supposed to tell him anything. My ship was destroyed." Bulma said.

"Gohan," Natsuki called. Gohan looked over at her. "You need to take Bulma back home. We'll take care of this. Dismantling a few androids is something we can handle."

"Alright, but just be careful." Gohan said.

"What about me?" Pan asked, stepping from behind Gohan.

"You'll go with Gohan." Natsuki said strictly. "You already shouldn't be here, but you might as well make yourself useful. Besides, if your mother ever finds out I let you near a battle field, I won't be hearing the end of it."

Pan nodded. "Alright." She said. Pan was mentally excited. She finally got to spend time with her Dad again, even if he was a younger version.

Natsuki turned towards Gohan. "Her name is Pan." She said before eyeing Pan. "And that should be all you really need to know about her. Make sure you keep an eye on her. If she gets hurt, I'm in for it."

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said. "I promise."

"I'm not worried. You're a smart kid." Natsuki said.

"Let's head out." Piccolo instructed. "We need to find Gero's lab before Vegeta."

"Right." Krillin, Tien, and Natsuki said before taking off.

As they were flying, Natsuki ended up flying next to Tien. "So, if Trunks got his Saiyan heritage from Vegeta, where'd you get yours from? Are you Vegeta's daughter?" he asked.

Krillin gulped while Natsuki shook her head. "No. I'm not Vegeta's daughter." She said. "Now isn't the right time to tell you who I am, it's a long and complicated story. Right now we need to focus on finding Gero's lair."

Natsuki pushed her energy higher to fly in alignment to Piccolo. Piccolo looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You doing alright?" he asked with a knowing look.

"If you're referring to me being stable, I'm fine." Natsuki announced. "It's just that Vegeta's attitude ruffles me the wrong way. Usually I'm in control with situations like this. I just have to stay away from Vegeta from now on."

Natsuki was tracking Trunks' energy; suddenly feeling it elevate. "Their turning Super Saiyan." She murmured. Only Piccolo could hear her. "Damn that man, he's challenging Trunks. He may not be confrontational, but he can be quite the opponent in a challenge."

Piccolo took what she said into account. Vegeta was getting closer. "How much farther from North City are we Tien?" he asked.

"Not much further. We're nearly there." Tien answered.

"We need to hurry." Natsuki informed. "We need to beat Vegeta there. And if he does, we're screwed."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Krillin muttered.

Natsuki looked at Krillin before returning her gaze to in front of her. "I'm not one for sugar coating." She informed. "I say things how they are."

_"So how did these androids come to be?" Natsuki asked Gohan during one day of down time. It had been a couple months since she had been on Earth and she was starting to feel more comfortable around him._

_"They were created by a man named Dr. Gero." Gohan answered. "He awakened 17 and 18, but they turned on him; killed him. They now terrorized mankind just for the fun of it."_

_"You fight against them." Natsuki stated._

_Gohan nodded. "To avenge my friends." He said. "They killed them in cold blood."_

_"Yet you can't defeat them." Natsuki stated again._

_Gohan nodded again. "I can't lay a dent in them." He growled._

_"Sounds like you're just a rag doll to them." Natsuki informed._

_A chuckle left Gohan's mouth. "You sure state things how they are." He told Natsuki._

_Natsuki shrugged. "With where I grew up, there wasn't any such thing as 'sugar coating'." She informed. "Mom did it all the time. You get adapted to it."_

The all floated above the mountain near North City. "Natsuki," Piccolo looked at Natsuki, who was analyzing the terrain.

"Yeah?" she asked while still looking around.

"He resides in a cave in one of the mountain around here. That's what that journal or whatever said, right?" Piccolo asked.

Natsuki nodded. "That's what I read." She said.

Krillin was shivering. "He could have done us a favor and picked somewhere warmer." Krillin complained.

"We'll have to split up and search." Piccolo said. "If you find something, alert the others. Don't go in alone."

"A signal huh?" Krillin asked. "What do you suggest?"

"Raise you energy as high as it can go. We'll recognize it." Piccolo said.

Natsuki scoffed. "Like raising my energy to its hilt will do any good." Natsuki said under her breath.

Piccolo shot her a look. "You know what I mean." He said.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; don't be so snippy." She said before flying off in one direction, leaving the other three to fend for themselves. While she was flying, she her a light explosion and looked to see Krillin in front of Gero.

"Krillin, you alright?" Natsuki called softly as she landed next to his collapsed form.

Krillin looked up. "Just fine." He said. "Should we let the others know?"

Natsuki shook her head. "We need to find that lab." She said. "Come on. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks." He said. "You actually seem nice when you're not angry."

Natsuki chuckled. "I'm not one for violence." She said before cutting off at seeing Gero's figure. "There he is. Raise your power level." Krillin agreed.

"They better get here quick." Krillin said.

Natsuki easily pushed her energy to the point before hitting Super Saiyan. She flew to watch Gero, only to growl. "Damn." She whispered. "We're too late."

Piccolo and Tien arrived within seconds. "See the cave, that's where Gero's lab it." He informed.

"Good job, Krillin." Tien said.

Piccolo looked at the cave to see Natsuki glaring at it. "Natsuki." He called.

"Don't bother." Natsuki said. "He's already in there."

Piccolo growled and charged at the door. Tien and Krillin did so as well. "Move aside. I'll blast the door down." He said.

"And save me the trouble." Vegeta chuckled.

Natsuki growled mentally as she ignored them. She focused on the door from her spot next to Piccolo. He charged a blast and sent it to the door.

"If you're smart, you'll leave those androids alone." Vegeta said.

"No, destroy them. You need to trust me on this!" Trunks argued.

"Shut up you." Vegeta growled.

"As your creator, I'm ordering you to stop 17!" Gero's voice yelled from inside.

Natsuki growled. "Damn it." She growled.

Krillin screamed in fright. "Did you hear that!" he cried.

"Move out of the way!" Vegeta warned.

"No, we need to get out of here as far from here as we can!" Trunks argued. "At least wait until Goku's better. If you fight him now, there's no way you'll win."

"Maybe we should let him." Natsuki said under her breath. "We'd be rid of a nuisance."

Piccolo, who has been keeping tabs on her, fought not to smile. "Yes I can!" Vegeta yelled and charged up a powerful attack at the door, knocking the door down.

Only dust could be seen before both the dust cleared to show two figures. "A young man with long black hair with a scarf around his neck. 17. Just as you described. And 18. A woman. Blonde. Attractive." Vegeta described. "Are these two smirking children the androids you traveled back in time to warn us about Trunks?"

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Wait, those two are 17 and 18?" Krillin asked. "But they're just-"

Natsuki shook her head. "Just because they look harmless, doesn't mean you can let your guard down." She warned.

"Those are the worst villains the Earth will ever know." Trunks added.

"Those are those medaling pests I told you about. They destroyed 19 and nearly got me as well." Gero informed.

"19? There was a 19?" 17 asked. "Did you built that one after us?"

"Y-Yes."

"Interesting." 17 said. "And then 19 converted you into an android I'm guessing. So was it an energy absorption model. Correct?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't make sense." 18 said. "Why use an older tech on a more recent android? Maybe you found perpetual energy models like us too powerful to control."

"Maybe." Gero growled.

"That's why they defeated 19." 18 said.

"He can't control them?" Krillin voiced everyone, minus Trunks and Natsuki's, thoughts.

"What I built and why is irrelevant." Gero argued. "Now deal with those pests before they wise up and run away."

"We will fight when we feel like it." 17 informed while Gero looked at 17 with anger in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Gero demanded. His eyes flickered to the destroyed controller.

18 stepped on the destroyed controller while walking to another container. "Number 16, huh? It's another perpetual model right? But it's different than 17 and me somehow. It's much bigger than the two of us. I wonder what else is different."

"You get away from that container 18!" Gero yelled. "I'm warning you 18! Step back. Don't even touch it!"

Natsuki and Trunks froze. "It can't be." Natsuki voiced. "Anther one? Why didn't we know about this one? What else is different this time around?"

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**What will the Z-Fighters think when they discover Natsuki's identity? Why is Natsuki's power unstable?**

**Next Chapter: Android 16 is awakened and Vegeta faces Android 18.**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates.  
**

**Also, I'm putting up another poll on which story you'd like to see next: Book 3 or the Alternate Universe where Arata gets saved earlier. ANSWER THE POLL, PLEASE. I'd like to know so I can get that started once I finish writing all the chapters for this story! That way, the chapters come faster! As in the first pole (in Book 1) if you can't access the poll, write in a review! Let me know what you want to see in either stories, I'll take note and add them. Promise!  
**

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

**silverhawk88: You're part way there. It'll be explain in a future chapter when Goku is awake.**

**asredwer: Natsuki doesn't snap, but she does taunt him as much as he taunts her. :D I always love writing their banters. Pan doesn't reviel who she is, I didn't think of that, but she does cause other problems. Maybe I'll add in later chapters since Gohan will be the only one that doesn't know who she really is.**

**Hero ben: Thanks for reading! Did I answer your question with the PM I sent you?**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Eight

-Another Android-

-Past Timeline-

17 looked interested. "Well what do you know." He said. "Shall we make his acquaintance sister?"

18 looked over at 17 and chuckled as she leaned over the container. "Mechanical fools, both of you." Gero shouted. "Are you trying to destroy the planet. Is that what you want?"

"Did he just say destroy the planet?" Krillin asked in tone that resembled giving up.

"What does he mean?" Tien wondered.

"You know, since the three of them are arguing, this would be a good time to get out of here." Krillin suggested.

Vegeta, Natsuki noticed, was still smirking while Trunks was getting angrier by the minute. "You might as well. I'm the only one that could defeat them in my sleep." He said.

"Yeah right." Natsuki said. "I'd love to see you try."

"Oh you will." Vegeta said. "If you decide to stick around. Then you'll be on your knees thanking me."

Natsuki's muscles were tensing up again. Just like Trunks, she was shaking. "Have you forgotten that you died facing them in our time?" she asked. "Or are you just an idiot? No matter what you do, I'll never be thanking you. You'd have to kill me first."

Before Vegeta could answer; mentally stunned at her choice of words, their attention focused back on the three androids. "I didn't shut him off because of disobedience. He's a dangerous failure." He warned. 17 and 18 smiled before 18 turned back around to press the button. "Don't do it." He ran over and grabbed her bicep. "Stop you fool."

18 raised her arm before hitting him back away from her. "Hey watch where you're putting your hands on a young lady." She said. 18 walked around the perimeter of 16's container. "I'm surprised you held onto 16 as long as you did with him being a dangerous model. It looks like you dismantled everything earlier from him."

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul." Gero argued. "If you activate him now, you've doomed us all."

"We're all doomed, are we?" 17 questioned. "I think I'll be the judge of that." 17 analyzed the container before chuckled. "My sensors tell me that I'm stronger than he is. You coward."

"Yeah, but you're-" Gero tried arguing only to get cut off.

"Go on 18, turn him on." 17 instructed.

"That's enough. Shut your trap." Gero demanded. "The two of you are just as bad as 16. Try to activate them you failures. I'm shutting you down for good this time."

"I broke your little switch, remember?" 17 said calmly.

"Then I'll make a new one!" Gero informed.

18 put pressure on a button. The button activated a switch that allowed 18 to view the button to activate number 16. "18, are you ear malfunctioning!" Gero demanded. "I thought I told you-"

Before the sentence could be completed, 17 punched Gero's head clean off. The head propelled in the direction of the fallen door and the Z-Fighters. The head landed directly in front of Krillin. "Look at what you've done." The head said. 17 jumped in the air, towards the head and his foot landed on the head, crushing the head to pieces.

17 stood up and looked at the fighters in front of him. Natsuki's muscles stayed stiffened. Krillin was hiding behind Tien. "What kind of monster does that to its creator?" he asked.

"Anyone who gets in their way, they destroy. Just like a Saiyan." Vegeta analyzed.

17's eyes landed on Natsuki. A grin came across his face. Natsuki's body stiffened in fear. She hadn't been near 17 in her timeline, but she'd seen enough. He was beginning to freak her out. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" he asked her, but didn't let her answer. His hand brushed her chin and lifted her face so their eyes could meet. "Maybe if you weren't on their side, I'd take you up as my pet."

Trunks growled and pulled Natsuki away from 17. "You stay away from her." He warned.

17 raised an eyebrow as well as Vegeta. _So this was who my son chose for a mate? _Vegeta wondered. "Boyfriend?" 17 asked.

Natsuki pushed Trunks' hand off of her bicep. "No." she said, her voice turning to a growl. "Besides, boyfriend or not, I'd never be your pet."

17 shrugged. "So be it." He said before turning back towards the fighters and back towards his sister. "Let's get on with this 18."

"You're not activating another android. Not so long as I'm alive!" Trunks yelled. Natsuki looked at Trunks with a puzzled expression. Sure, she had seen him get mad before, but she'd never seen him to this extent. Trunks turned Super Saiyan while holding his hand out in front of him, charging an attack.

Vegeta and Piccolo widened their eyes at his sudden boldness while Krillin and Tien moved away from the line of fire. Natsuki quickly moved behind Trunks.

"Hit the deck!" Krillin yelled.

Natsuki had to close her eyes at the brightness of the attack. By the time she could open her eyes, everyone was in the air away from where Trunks had leveled the ground.

"Next time you want to blow everything up, how about a warning next time." Krillin offered.

"Trunks you idiot." Natsuki screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"The girl is right for once. Why did you bother wasting the energy." Vegeta said.

"It's more than you did." Trunks defended himself.

"Oh really?" Vegeta questioned.

"I agree with cranky pants, Trunks." Natsuki said. "That goes against everything we were taught. It was reckless and a waste." She pointed towards the clearing dust. "It didn't even work."

"You didn't do anything either." Trunks argued.

"That was because blasting them to oblivion wasn't the damn answer and I knew it." Natsuki said sternly. "Think logically, you idiot. If that wouldn't have worked in our time, do you really think that would have worked in this time?"

Trunks looked at the surviving androids in shock. "You attack did nothing. You might as well have tickled them. They would have felt that. You really aren't that bright, are you boy? The girl has more smarts than you and that's coming from me, even if she does have a smart mouth."

Natsuki and the others watched at 18 pressed the button to the pod and opened the container. "Yeah. Keeping the containers closed. That didn't work out so well." Krillin said, stating the obvious. An huge android with lightly dark and light green armor and red hair stepped out of the container that was holding him. "That's number 16? I don't think I could come up to the knee caps of that guy."

Trunks looked at the newly awakened 16 with anger in his eyes and clenching his teeth. _In my future he doesn't exist. Who is he?_

Natsuki was wondering the same thing._ If he wasn't in our time, then what is his purpose here?_ She wondered. She watched as the androids exchanged a few words before lifted themselves into the air and flying off.

"They're flying off, what a relief." Krillin said.

"What are they planning to do?" Tien wondered. "It can be anything good."

"They're heading away from North City." Piccolo observed. "That can't be their target. I don't understand."

"It must be Goku." Natsuki spoke her thoughts out loud. "If I'm remembering this correctly, Goku was the one who defeated Dr. Gero in the first place, so this was Gero's way of getting revenge."

Tien nodded. "You're right there." He praised. "But why would they disobey Dr. Gero one minute then follow his orders the next?"

"It's for the fun of it." Natsuki explained. "They get bored fairly easily."

"Who cares what their purpose is." Vegeta growled. "It's not like they'll be here long enough to complete whatever it is. They ignored me. Not the slightest acknowledgement that I was here. That was a mistake." Vegeta started powering up, his aura beginning to appear around him.

Trunks quickly put himself in his father's way. "Don't go after them. Please wait." Trunks pleaded. "Just a little bit longer, that's all."

"So Kakarot can pull himself out of bed?" Vegeta finished Trunks warning.

"Kakarot?" Trunks was confused.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "It's a Saiyan name, Trunks." She said, catching the attention of even Vegeta. "He's talking about Goku."

Trunks nodded. "Right." He muttered to himself. "Unless all three of us go Super Saiyan, there is no way we can hope to defeat them."

Vegeta chuckled. "You really don't get it, do you? I'll crush those androids happily enough. I'll have them dismantled before Kakarot get out of bed. He won't sully my victory. Now get out of my way!"

"What's wrong with you? You're rushing off to fight a battle that you can't win?" Trunks demanded.

Natsuki shrugged. "Oh let him." She murmured under her breath; only Piccolo hearing. "He'll learn his lesson soon enough."

"I'm begging you to wait." Trunks said. As soon as Trunks finished, Vegeta slammed his knee into Trunks' stomach; Natsuki's eyes widened in shock as Vegeta took off.

"Trunks!" Natsuki yelled. She flew to his side. Krillin and Tien followed suit as well.

"Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"Go after him." Trunks said with a strained voice, pain lacing every word. "Until Goku is better Vegeta can't be allowed to fight the androids. Please."

"Gohan and Bulma are out there somewhere. They were heading to Goku's place." Krillin stated.

"You're right. My mother's life is in danger." Trunks said as he began to straighten himself out. Natsuki kept her eye on him. He wasn't prepare for the attack, so she didn't know if he was hurt or not.

"After them, then. Come on." Piccolo said. Quickly, they all followed after Vegeta with Piccolo, Trunks, and Natsuki in the lead. The only hope in their mind was that the androids hadn't found Goku yet.

The group of 5 arrived to a road in the middle of nowhere with a cliff and part of the road already blown up. 16 and 17 were standing off to the side, simply watching the battle between 18 and Vegeta going on. They watched as 18 effortlessly knocked Vegeta into the cliff.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Trunks called.

Vegeta stepped out of the cliff while chuckling. "Of course I'm fine." He said. "That is until you showed up. You tend to suck the joy out of everything."

"Look, 17 is heading right this way." Tien informed.

"What's the point of pride if you're just going to lose because of it!" Trunks questioned Vegeta's actions. "Let's get out of here now!"

"Shut your mouth. I'm tired of hearing your preaching." Vegeta yelled. "She's mine!"

"You can run away. I don't care." 18 said. "Those who flee aren't ones to peruse anyway."

"Yeah right." Vegeta scoffed. "You expect me to turn tail and run when I'm so close to ending you? What kind of warrior would I be? While we're on the topic, if I had the choice of fighting alone or going into battle with the Namekian, the Earthlings, the smart mouthed girl, or Kakarot; I'd fight alone."

"Singling me out won't get you any help Vegeta." Natsuki called softly.

"Who said I wanted you help anyway?" Vegeta snipped back.

Natsuki shook her head. "Let's just see what happens in the next few minutes." She said. "Continue on." Trunks looked at Natsuki with a shocked and angry expression while she leaned against the rock. "This will be interesting watching your but being kicked by a girl and I'm not even doing it."

18 smirked. "You may not be so bad." She addressed Natsuki.

"I try." Natsuki replied.

17 clapping his hands caught all their attention. "Great speech Vegeta. Of course, what would one expect from the lone Prince of Saiyans." He said. "And I agree with her," 17 nodded off to Natsuki. "It will be interesting, the fight between you and 18."

"I don't need praise from a puppet. Keep your praises to yourself." Vegeta scoffed.

Natsuki shrugged at what 17 said. "Vegeta, I don't like you, but for Trunks' sake, I'm going to repeat myself one last time. Back off or you'll get yourself killed. These two are stronger than you by a long shot. And by letting your pride do all the talking, you're only digging yourself into a bigger hole. Trust me when I say that I know what I'm talking about. Those in your situation only end up dead."

Trunks looked over at Natsuki. It wasn't exactly what he expected her to warn him about, let alone tell her, but at least she was still on his side. "And I'll only repeat this one last time." Vegeta replied. "I don't need your warnings. Stay back and watch the show. I don't want you interfearing. I want to see your face when I beat these two."

"Alright fine." Natsuki said stiffly. "I'll watch you get killed and I may even laugh afterwards."

Vegeta scowled at Natsuki before turning his attention back to 18. 17 was merely chuckling while the other Z-Fighters were looking at Natsuki and Vegeta with questionable glances. "Anyway," 17 said. "I assume that you and the others embrace the warriors code. I can tell by the looks of you. But even so, I don't see you interfering with Vegeta and number 18's battle. If I'm wrong, I'll join in too."

"These weaklings?" Vegeta called. "They don't need encouragement from you to watch on the sidelines."

"Either way the warning still stands." 17 said.

"Shall we continue?" 18 asked.

"I'd love too." Vegeta smirked.

"That's what I like to hear." 18 said before punched the side of Vegeta's face, forcing him backwards into the air and flying after him.

Vegeta recovered quickly and hit her in the middle of the back, sending her into the nearby bolder with a blast following her. He flew towards her even before the dust cleared. "You're still not fazed. It's starting to get on my nerves." He said.

"I'm surprised. You may be an alien, but you fight amazingly for an organic being. Tell me, is Goku is stronger?" 18 questioned while shedding her vest.

"No. He may have slipped past be temporarily, but now I'm stronger." Vegeta said.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping one of you was special, but neither is." 18 said.

"What did you say!" Vegeta growled before charging at her again with kicks and punches that 18 was simply and easily dodging.

"Come on Vegeta." Tien said.

Natsuki shook her head as her heard Piccolo beginning to talk. "It's what I feared. He's losing." He said aloud, catching Trunks' and Krillin's attention.

"I knew this was going to happen." Natsuki agreed. "He is riding on his pride and that's a bad way to go."

"It's happening gradually, but it's obvious." Piccolo added. All attention turned back to the fight between Vegeta and 18. "The android is bringing him down."

The fighting pair was still in the same spot, maybe a little bit further from the mark. Vegeta's face, Natsuki noted, was frustrated and was going in that aspect by the second. 18 was dodging every one of Vegeta's attacks as if it were nothing and had the calm façade on her face. Her face was slowly growing into a smirk.

Vegeta aimed punches at 18, who caught them easily before hitting him in the gut and sending him into the crumbling rocks. "Please no." Trunks begged.

"If this makes you feel better, this took longer than I thought." 18 said. Vegeta charged at her again, only for her to jump in the air and kick him in the chest and breaking his arm.

Even Natsuki flinched slightly while the other gasped in shock. Vegeta yelling out was making Natsuki actually feel bad for him, no matter how much of a pain he was. "Father!" Trunks shouted.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "No, Trunks don't!" she yelled. "That idiot." She muttered the last part.

Trunks charged towards 18 and pulled out his sword, aiming for her head. Instead of hurting 18, the sword broke where it was hit. 17 immediately charged into the battle field and nocked Trunks down with one hit.

"No." Natsuki murmured.

"Let's go." Piccolo instructed. Only Tien followed while Krillin stayed back in fear and Natsuki held herself back in stunned.

"T-That couldn't of happened." Natsuki said aloud. Krillin looked at her. "Not in one hit."

Piccolo headed to 17 from behind, only to be knocked down. 17 then grabbed a charging Tien in a chock hold. Vegeta growled. "You fool." He said, about to go help Tien before 18 grabbed his ankle. Trunks got up to help. "No." Vegeta warned only to collide with Trunks, sending the both of them into the bolder.

"Y-You're not going to help?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki sighed. "It's hard to explain." She said. "First of all, I'm not one to fight a battle I know that I'll lose. Second of all, since my Super Saiyan form isn't all that stable, I'd be useless out there anyway." Tears came to her eyes. Sure, she knew Trunks fought the androids in her time, but she had never watch it. "There was only one time that I fought the androids in our time and that was when I was almost 4."

"4 years old?" Krillin looked at her in shock.

Natsuki shook her head to clear it. "Yeah." She said. "I was on my way to Bulma's house with Gohan when they started blowing up a nearby city. Gohan went to help and I couldn't let him fight them alone. I was hit down in practically two seconds. I haven't fought them since."

Trunks had fallen out of his Super Saiyan form and was knocked out. "Ah man, unbelievable." Krillin said as he looked over to his left. "Is that 16? Why isn't he joining the fight?"

"He's probably only after Goku, remember." Natsuki said, keeping her attention on the fight.

17 still had Tien in a chock hold while Piccolo went up to charge 17. 17 let Tien fall to the ground, unmoving, and punched Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo, like Tien and Trunks, fell to the ground unconscious. Natsuki looked over at Vegeta, he was still a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta got up and sent a blast towards 18. 18 jumped up, doing the splits in the air, to dodge the attack. She landed back on the ground and kicked Vegeta to the ground a multiple amount of time. "To make sure you don't do that trick again. We need to disable your other arm." 18 informed. 18 put her foot on Vegeta's unbroken arm and pushed down, breaking the arm. Vegeta's blonde hair returned to its natural black state.

"Look, his strange glow faded." 17 observed. "What a strange phenomenon."

"It was the same with the other one." 18 said.

"That's true." 17 said.

Natsuki wasn't paying attention to the androids. She was too focused on Trunks. _He's the only friend I have. The only link I have left to Gohan._ She thought. _We've been through too much together._ Natsuki remembered his actions when Cooler had arrived on Earth 6 years ago in her time._ You better not die on me Trunks. I'll bring you back only to kill you myself._

17 looked at Trunks as well. "I can't help, but wonder who he is. His pretty little friend as well. There isn't anything in our data about them." He informed. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

Krillin started back up towards the rock. "This is bad." He said frightened. "They beat everyone, we're all that's left.

"Hold yourself together." Natsuki hissed. "They take fear into account." 17 and 18 turned around to face them. Natsuki glared at Krillin. "You just had to open your mouth."

17 and 18 jumped back up to the road in front of the two. "Calm down, they'll be fine. Just give them some of those senzu beans, that should heal them completely right?" 17 said.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _They knew about those? Maybe that's why they were always so eager to fight Gohan?_ She thought to herself.

"Tell them that if they always feel up to it, we'll fight them again." 17 said.

"Shouldn't we ask them about where Goku is?" 18 asked.

"No." 17 said. "Finding them on their own is more fun. Besides, if we cause enough trouble, Goku will come to us."

"Oh I see." 18 said. She looked over at Krillin and gave a small smile at him. "Bye."

17 was already turned around. "See ya." He said. Before he was too far away, he turned back to face Natsuki. "If you ever get tired of that boyfriend of yours, come find me. I'll treat you to a great time."

With that, the duo started walking towards where 16 was. Natsuki shivered. "He's not my damn boyfriend. He's too stubborn to be; too much of an idiot at time as well." She said quietly even though she knew Krillin could probably hear. "And why in the hell would I want to go out with him?"

Krillin started running towards them. "Hold on!" he said.

"What do you want now?" 17 asked.

"What are you after? Taking over the world? What is it?" Krillin asked.

"For now it's Goku. Then we'll see what happens." 17 answered.

"But what's the point. It was Gero that hated him, not you." Krillin said.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at Krillin, but didn't say anything as 17 answered. "It isn't about Gero. We're playing a game."

"Told you." Natsuki muttered.

"Y-You're doing this for fun?" Krillin asked.

"Yep." 17 said.

"Suppose if I asked you to walk away from this, would you?" Krillin asked.

"Negative." 16 said. "Goku must be killed at all costs."

"And the machine has spoken. Give you friends those senzu beans." 17 said.

18 walked up to Krillin and kissed his cheek. "See you around." She flirted before they flew off.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Do you like Natsuki's developing character? What do you think of how she treats and reacts to things? (Sorry for the lack of questions. I usually try to think of some.)**

**Next Chapter: The Z-Fighters discover who Natsuki is. (It's another slow chapter, sorry. I have had to watch the episodes again to remind myself, so I'm making sure I get all the facts!)**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates.**

**Also, I put up another poll on which story you'd like to see next: Book 3 or the Alternate Universe where Arata gets saved earlier. ANSWER THE POLL, PLEASE, also, if you can't access the poll, write in a review!. I'd like to know so I can get that started once I finish writing all the chapters for this story! That way, the chapters come faster! Let me know what you want to see in either stories, I'll take note and add them. Promise!**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**silverhawk88: Natsuki has a bit to go to control her Super Saiyan transformation, but it will happen. When it comes to Natsuki, she's seen a lot more than Trunks, so therefore she's more mature in these situations.**

**Hero ben: Thanks and I'm glad that I answered your question.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Nine

-New Plan of Action-

-Past Timeline-

"Are you happy now?" Natsuki asked while walking up to a stunned Krillin. "I could have answered those questions. You can't get between them and a game. You will get killed if you do."

Krillin sighed. "It was worth a shot at least." He said.

Natsuki nodded her head. "I guess so." She said. "Where are those senzu beans? I need to yell at Trunks."

Krillin looked at her. "For what reason?" he asked.

Natsuki smiled innocently, although the mischief showed through her eyes. "Because he was an idiot." She said.

Krillin and Natsuki flew down to where the others were unconscious. Krillin pulled out a small brown bag. "We have six. That's enough for everyone." He said.

"Hand me two." Natsuki instructed. "I'll give them to Trunks and Vegeta."

Krillin nodded. "Alright." He said. "Thanks." Krillin placed two of the senzu bean into her palm.

Natsuki went over to Trunks and placed on in his mouth. "Trunks, it's me, Natsuki. Bite down." She said. Trunks was doing as she was telling him. Natsuki then got up and went over to Vegeta. "Hey _your highness_, bite down. It's a senzu bean."

Once the Trunks and Vegeta were taken care of, Natsuki went over to stand near Krillin and a now standing Piccolo and Tien. She heard Trunks and Vegeta get up, but didn't look towards them. Piccolo looked over at her. "Did you already eat yours or something?" he asked.

"I didn't fight." Natsuki said. "So, therefore, I didn't need one."

Trunks came up. "Why didn't you fight?" he asked.

Natsuki whirled around. "Are you really that much of an idiot to ask me that one?" she asked. "Maybe I should let my anger control me and I can toss you around a bit. How about that?"

Trunks, Krillin, and Tien hopped away from here in fright. "Right." Trunks muttered. "I forgot."

Natsuki growled. "I'll show you forgetting. Just you wait until I get you alone. You'll be begging that I take it easy on you." She said. Vegeta looked at his frightened son in amusement.

Tien leaned towards Krillin. "Sometimes she reminds me of ChiChi when she's mad." He said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Krillin said. "Hey Natsuki."

Natsuki turned towards Krillin. "What is it? I'm in the middle of lecturing this idiot here." She growled.

"You never told us who you are. You know, your heritage." Krillin said.

Tien nodded. "You said you'd tell us later." He said.

Natsuki growled in frustration. Vegeta smirked. "I'd like to know as well." He said. "You obviously didn't get your smart mouth from me. Although, I'd be proud to call you my own."

"Listen, my past is a long and complicated story." Natsuki said quickly. "But, I will tell you that I'm Goku's granddaughter."

Krillin and Tien's eyes widened in shock, having the two nearly falling over. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "G-Granddaughter?" Krillin said. "S-So you're Gohan's daughter?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, that's Pan." She said as if it meant nothing. "You say anything about that fact and you'll be writhing in pain."

"So that's who she is." Piccolo said. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Wait, if you're not Gohan's daughter, then how are you related to Goku?" Tien asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _I should have known. The only person to talk back to me like she does was Arata._ He thought. "Kakarot has more than one child, you idiots, or have you forgotten."

Krillin's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you mean Gohan's twin sister?" he said.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. I'm Arata's daughter." She said. "Now back to the situation at hand."

Piccolo nodded. "I agree." He said.

"It's strange." Krillin said.

"I know, how I'm Arata's daughter is really confusing. I'll explain later. Just for now, don't tell Gohan. He doesn't need any added stress." Natsuki muttered.

Krillin nodded at what she said, agreeing on the last part. "That isn't what I was talking about. I mean it's strange how the androids knew about the senzu beans."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "What do you mean they know about the senzu beans?" he shouted.

"That's like saying that we aren't worth the chance." Tien said angrily. "I don't believe it."

"Well, we just saw the proof. They've just been toying with us." Piccolo said, growling. "They humiliated us just for the sport of it."

"That's what Trunks and I have been trying to tell you from the start." Natsuki growled. "These two are monstrous. They take pride in playing a game to the up most possibility." Natsuki cut herself off at feeling Vegeta's power level increase. They all looked his way as he took off into the air.

Natsuki then saw Trunks starting to chase after him. Her eyes widened. "Trunks don't!" she called.

"She's right. It's no use." Piccolo said. "Let him go. Vegeta's point to turn Super Saiyan was to gain back his confidence. And now it's been ruined by a woman no less, android or not." Natsuki crossed her arms and cleared her throat with raised eyebrows. "No offense." Natsuki nodded. "Vegeta took a hit to his pride."

"We all got beat." Tien said looking down.

_Don't be afraid._ Gohan's words before Natsuki came to this timeline rang in her head. "I should have helped." She said. "Maybe then there would have been a difference."

Trunks sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, Natsuki. That's who you are. You always analyze a situation before you jump; most jump." He said.

"Besides," Piccolo said. "We don't know how unstable you are in the Super Saiyan state. Even if you had been miraculously able to defeat the androids, who knows how much further you would have gone."

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah." She murmured.

"Until Goku awakens, I suggest not turning Super Saiyan and control your anger. Goku may be able to figure out why you're unstable. Then he'd be able to help." Piccolo said.

"That's what the Bulma in our time suggested for me to do." Natsuki said. "It seems so silly though, I feel useless."

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Piccolo said.

"We need Goku." Krillin said.

"Just because he killed Frieza, doesn't mean anything." Tien said. "He was on the verge of losing before Vegeta swooped in."

"Once again, these androids aren't exactly like the ones in my time either." Trunks said.

Natsuki nodded. "I noticed as well." She said. "Usually you can last longer than just one hit from 17. At least, that's what you told me."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"These androids are stronger. In our time, as Natsuki said, we were more evenly matched. I could last longer than I did." Trunks explained.

"Great. It's even worse than we thought." Tien said. "What do we do now?"

"First thing's first, we need to keep Goku safe. So, you four head over to Goku's place and warn ChiChi and Yamcha. Take him somewhere the androids won't find them."

"Sounds like a start." Krillin said. "Wait, the four of us. What about you? What do you plan to do?"

"Good question." Piccolo wondered.

"Hey, last time I checked, we're in this together." Krillin said. "So let us in."

"Oh is that so? And when did I agree to that?" Piccolo shouted. "Don't make the mistake of thinking we were ever friends." Piccolo sent a blast to the ground, bringing up dust. "We have a temporary truce only to help me complete my goal of world domination." Piccolo was now in the air. "Don't forget that."

"Perfect. We should have seen that happen. Once an enemy always an enemy. He's only been using us as pawns." Tien said. Natsuki looked at him confused.

"I'm not so sure about that." Krillin said. "He's only trying to fool us. He's got his pride as well. He's going to do whatever it takes to stand a chance against the androids. He's just too proud to dish out his final option. At least I think so."

"His final option?" Tien asked.

"Look at the direction he was flying in." Krillin said.

"I'm not following you." Tien said.

"He's heading towards Kami." Krillin said, surprising Tien. "Back on Namek, the grand elder told me that if Piccolo was the same person, he'd be able to defend himself against the Saiyans. If he can convince Kami to combine with him, Piccolo will return to what he originally started out as: an elite Namekian warrior. Kami and Piccolo together would make a Super Namekian."

"What about the dragon balls?"

"Even if they didn't combine, we'd lose them anyway once the androids found them." Krillin said. "If he's considering this option, that should tell you how bad this situation really is. He can't stand Kami. It's the biggest sacrifice he'll have to make."

"Where do you think my dad-I mean Vegeta went?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki chuckled while Krillin faced Trunks. "You can stop the act. We're not that clueless." He said.

Natsuki nudged Trunks' shoulder. "Piccolo broke the news not long after you followed Vegeta the first time." She informed.

Trunks looked shocked. "The only person that probably doesn't know your identity is Vegeta." He said. "You can just let it go, alright."

"Oh, in that case, I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize." Tien said. "As for Vegeta, you can't let the fact that he was bested by 18 affect his view. He's not done with the androids just yet. He's gone to train." Natsuki nodded in agreement.

The now group of 4 flew into the air. "So this medicine of yours, how long will it keep Goku down?" Krillin asked.

"Because it's Goku, at the most 10 days or so in the outside." Trunks answered.

"We should be able to keep him hidden that long." Krillin said. "But the problem is, once he is up, he may not be needed. For now, let's just count our lucky stars that the androids don't literally have a radar."

"Right." Trunks said as they powered up further hurry to Goku's house.

Natsuki held in her emotions as she flew. She was angry at Trunks while she also wanted to hug him in relief that he was alright. She didn't understand her feelings. Shaking her head to clear it, a habit she had picked up, and pushed her confusion to the back of her mind. That was the least of her concerns. Tien left to train and told us before leaving. She heard Trunks voicing his frustration over the huge changes in this time compared to their own, but decided to let him voice it.

When Goku's house came into view, Natsuki felt the brief relief of a familiar landscape. She had spent most of her time since she arrived on earth ten plus years ago on area of Mt. Paozu. Krillin stopped before they entered. "Hey, can I ask you two something?" he asked.

"Sure." Natsuki said.

"Those androids. They probably don't have any redeeming qualities about them." Krillin said.

"They're monsters of mass destruction. At least that's true in our time. Why do you ask?" Trunks asked facing Krillin.

"N-No reason." Krillin said quickly.

Natsuki started giggling at what Krillin was referring to. Trunks and Krillin looked at her; Trunks with a confused look while Krillin was glaring at her. Natsuki decided to keep his secret, for now. Natsuki calmed herself and turned serious. "Krillin does have a point, Trunks." She stated. "17 was flirting with me, as disgusting as it was."

Trunks sighed. "I don't even want to think of all the changes our arrival has caused." He groaned.

Krillin walked up to the door and knocked. The door wiped open to reveal ChiChi. "Gohan!" she said hopefully. The door had hit Krillin in the head, causing him to hold his head in pain. Trunks looked worried for him, while Natsuki was trying, and failing, to laugh. "Oh Krillin, it's just you."

"Gee, thanks." Krillin muttered.

Natsuki leaned towards Trunks. "She looks so much younger." She whispered. "From what Gohan told me, her temper can be worse than mine."

Natsuki and Trunks greeted ChiChi by bowing. "Hello." She said.

Natsuki returned to her straightened stature only to have ChiChi staring at her. _Uh oh. She's probably looking at how familiar I am._ She thought while gulping once.

"Krillin, it's you." Yamcha came to stand by ChiChi. "You're alright! I was worried."

"How's Goku doing?" Krillin asked.

"Better now that the medicine has kicked in." Yamcha said. "Ah, Future Trunks and Future Natsuki; I bet you came here and kick their buts into dust. Right?"

"Actually no." Natsuki said.

"It's no time for explanations. We need to move Goku now. There are 3 new androids that make the first two look like push overs and they'll be here any moment." Krillin said quickly.

"Then I-I'll say bad." Yamcha said.

ChiChi, worried, quickly pulled out a capsule from one of her cabinets and opened the capsule outside in the front yard. It was a large ship that would be big enough to hold Goku with his bed as well as people and some stuff. Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks stood to the side, watching ChiChi rushing around.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and went over to ChiChi. "Would you like some help?" she asked.

ChiChi looked up and smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thanks." She said. "Could you take these two bags and put them in the ship?"

"It'd be no problem." Natsuki said with a smile. She effortlessly picked up the two bags and headed towards the ship.

"What are you three idiots just standing there for?" ChiChi yelled at the men. "Go get Goku loaded into the ship!"

Trunks, Krillin, and Yamcha jumped in fright before doing as ChiChi instructed. ChiChi went inside to packing another bag. Natsuki put the two bags she was carrying in the ship and stepped to the side as Trunks came in, carrying the bed, and Krillin and Yamcha holding Goku's unconscious body.

"Be careful guys. "He's not laundry!" ChiChi scolded.

"The androids are that strong?" Yamcha asked while he was being brought up to date. "No kidding."

"They're power is off the charts." Krillin confirmed.

Yamcha looked over to Natsuki. "And it's good to know your heritage. It was really making us wrack our brains you know." He said. Yamcha leaned closer so ChiChi wouldn't hear. "Personally, I'm glad that you're not Vegeta's daughter." Yamcha looked at Trunks. "No offense."

"Non-taken." Trunks said together.

"Now we wait for Gohan." Krillin said.

Goku was situated in the ship. He was in the middle of the ship on the small bed with a blanket over him. ChiChi was still holding a blue bag in her arms. Natsuki went over and politely grabbed the bag from and went to put it with the others.

"Thank-you." ChiChi said. "It's nice to have someone who's considerate." She said while glaring at the guys.

"No problem." Natsuki called.

While Natsuki was putting the bag down, Krillin leaned towards Natsuki. "You're making us look bad." He said.

Natsuki smiled innocently. "I'm just helping." She said.

Trunks chuckled nervously. "Trust me, ChiChi is nothing when you seriously piss Natsuki off." He said.

"He would know." Natsuki said in a sing-song voice.

"What does she mean?" Yamcha asked Trunks.

Natsuki smiled as she put the bag down near the others. "Let's just say he tried playing a prank on me a long time ago and it didn't end to well for him." She said.

Trunks shivered at the memory. "Again, never piss her off." He said.

There was suddenly a 'zooming' sound above. ChiChi instantly looked up with hopeful and happy look on her face. "It's my Gohan!" she shouted. "Down here!"

Gohan looked confused at what was going on. "Why is every-" Gohan started to asked but was enveloped by a hug from ChiChi. Pan quickly landed behind Gohan and ran towards Natsuki and Trunks.

"Trunks, Natsuki." Pan greeted happily.

Yamcha leaned towards Natsuki. "And this is Goku's other granddaughter?" he asked in a whisper.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep. This is her." She said. "The stow away."

Pan giggled nervously. "Hi." She said.

Gohan finally pulled himself far enough away from his relieved mother to look at the group gathered. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"There's not time to answer that." Krillin stated. "I'll explain while we're airborne."

All of them filed into the ship. Natsuki smiled at Gohan. "Thanks for taking care of her." Natsuki said. "Did she cause any trouble?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. She actually helped me. Apparently Yajirobe was there as well, so she carried Bulma while I carried Yajirobe." He said.

"Good." Natsuki said.

ChiChi looked at Natsuki. "Is she your daughter?" she asked.

Natsuki frequently shook her head. "No. No." she said quickly. "She's my cousin. She stowed away on our time machine, but we didn't know it until we arrived here."

ChiChi nodded. "Oh." She said while looking at Pan. "I bet your mother is worried sick."

Trunks and Natsuki groaned. "Don't we know it." They said together

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Now that Natsuki's away from Vegeta, how do you think of her personality? And the character's interaction with one another?**

**Next Chapter: Another time machine is found and Natsuki comes to a conclusion on that subject.**

**Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates.

Also, I put up another poll on which story you'd like to see next: Book 3 or the Alternate Universe where Arata gets saved earlier. ANSWER THE POLL, PLEASE, also, if you can't access the poll, write in a review!. I'd like to know so I can get that started once I finish writing all the chapters for this story! That way, the chapters come faster! Let me know what you want to see in either stories, I'll take note and add them. Promise!

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: Thanks! I wanted there to be tension somewhere besides the androids and cell. Plus, it's fun to write those scenes.

asredwer: (ch. 8 review) I remember you saying you didn't just want another story with a character thrown in and that's what I've been trying to do. (ch. 9 review) I know right, Vegeta can be a royal pain in the ***, lol. And thanks for your answer, I figures that's what others would want, but I just wanted other's opinion.

Hero ben: Thanks, it wasn't exactly in the front of my mind when I was writing, but as I wrote the interactions b/w Vegeta and Natsuki, I guess it happened. :D

briannap0122: Thanks! I'm glad you like the series. I've been working really hard on it.

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter 10

-Another Player in the Game-

-Past Timeline-

"Wow." Gohan said as Krillin finished telling Gohan what he missed. "Are they really that strong?"

"Let's put it this way. Multiply Trunks and Natsuki's warning by 10." Krillin said.

While everyone mulled over what Krillin explained, ChiChi shouted out, causing everyone to look at her and Natsuki to nearly fall off of the seat she was sitting on. "Oh, I'm a terrible mother. Because of all the commotion, I almost forgot the most important thing!" ChiChi cried.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

ChiChi walked over to Gohan with books in her hands. "You have studying to do." She said sternly. "I'll be damned if I don't have one of my kids educated."

"You can't be serious!" Gohan complained.

Pan started chuckling at her father's expense. Natsuki looked down at Pan's spot on the floor. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you." She said. "When we get back I'm sure that you're going to be next."

Pan stopped laughing a pouted. ChiChi looked at Gohan without wavering. "Current circumstances don't prevent you from doing schoolwork." She said.

"Wow ChiChi." Krillin said. "You really are something else, you know that."

"So, what's our next move?" Yamcha asked.

"I've got an idea." Trunks said. Everyone looked at him, ChiChi pulled Gohan's head to focus on his studies. "Since I know where Dr. Gero's lab is, I can go back and destroy them while their still dormant."

"Won't work." Natsuki said immediately.

Krillin nodded. "I agree. I thought you said that time machine wasn't all that precise." He said.

"And besides Trunks. It won't change this timeline anyway, let alone ours." Natsuki said.

Trunks sighed. "You're right." He said.

"I'm not following." Yamcha said.

Natsuki stretched her shoulders before talking. She could feel ChiChi's gaze on her. "Well, we gave Goku the medicine to fight the heart virus, as you can see, but in our time, Goku is still dead."

Krillin looked at her. "I get it. You're saying that even if you do go back and destroy Gero's lab, that wouldn't change either timelines." He said.

Natsuki nodded. "Exactly." She said. "Also, we don't have the fuel to do that anyway, so that's out of the question with that alone. The fuel we have left needs to be used to get us back home."

"Wait a minute." Yamcha said "If any of your work here won't change your timeline, then why are you doing this?"

"Mom always said that a life without those monsters, even in a different timeline, is a life." He said. "She was done living in a world without any hope. If she could make a change, even if it wasn't her own timeline, then that was good enough for her."

"Also it makes us stronger to defeat the ones in our timeline. If we can get stronger here and we defeat the androids here, then we won't have a problem defeating the ones in ours." Natsuki added.

"We had a plan. If what Natsuki said didn't work and we didn't find a weakness for them, then we were to bring Goku to our timeline for a face off." Trunks explained further. "But because of the changes in this timeline, those plans are slightly messed up. There's one more android that we didn't expect and they're somehow stronger."

"What was it that changed this timeline so much?" Gohan asked before he was forced back to his studies.

"That's a good question, Gohan." Natsuki said. "But it's one that Trunks nor I can answer for you. Though, I do wonder if it's all us."

ChiChi stood up. "Hey, don't over think this." She said. "Even though it seems worse, we're still better off than we would be if you didn't come. My Goku is better thanks to you two."

Trunks nodded towards her in thanks. Natsuki, however grateful she was for ChiChi's words, immediately started thinking of her mother. The scouter was still in with the time machine in a closed compartment for safety. She knew now that she'd be able to save her mother in this timeline, but from what she was told by Gohan, there was no way she'd see her mother again until the day she died in that timeline.

"Yeah." Krillin said. "Things will work out."

"They always do." Yamcha said.

Krillin started laughing. "We've been in worse spots than this, right?" he said. "We'll come through this one way or another." He paused. "Probably."

"KRILLIN!" ChiChi yelled.

"Just kidding!" Krillin said quickly.

Natsuki was the only one who was not laughing. She was looking down, her thoughts consuming her mind. "Nat?" Pan tried to get her attention. Gohan looked up as well, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Natsuki, what's going through your mind?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "Nothing important at the moment." She murmured. "Just my thoughts wondering."

"Don't hide anything from us." Krillin said. "We're in this together right?"

Natsuki sighed. Unlike Piccolo, Natsuki agreed with him. "I'm just thinking about my mother." She said. Trunks looked at her knowingly, as did Krillin and Yamcha.

"Your mother?" ChiChi asked, interested, as she turned Gohan's head to his studies again.

Natsuki nodded. "Because of all the changes here, it's just got me wondering if it has changed anything for her." She said. "She's in a-tough situation- you could say and I know how to get her out of it, but at what cost?"

Trunks nudged her. "Natsuki, don't look into." He said. "Your mother shouldn't be affected by any of this. Remember?"

Natsuki scoffed. "You can't be certain, Trunks." She said annoyed. "I hacked into the coordinates from King Cold's mainframe. Was that realized? That's all I'm wondering."

They all stayed silent. ChiChi, once she knew Gohan was focused on his studies, walked over to Natsuki and sat by her. "Goku told me what you told him 3 years ago." She said in a quiet voice.

Natsuki looked at ChiChi, slightly stunned. "So you know-" she was cut off by ChiChi's nodding and knowing smile. "I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself."

ChiChi smiled. "I just want to make sure." She started. "She is safe, isn't she?"

Natsuki nodded. "The person looking over her sees her as his own. He won't let anything happen to her. He'll be around for a while." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know." ChiChi said.

"Please don't tell Gohan." Natsuki said. "I don't want him to know quite yet. I'll tell him at the right time."

ChiChi nodded. "Of course." She said.

"We're almost at Master Roshi's place." Yamcha informed. "I don't think anyone has thought of this, but shouldn't we clue Bulma in?"

"Yeah, sure." Krillin said. "Wait you mean for me to tell her, don't you?"

"You're the best person to get her up to speed." Yamcha said.

Krillin groaned. "Fine." He said while walking to the other seat and faced Trunks. "Man, your Mom has one heck of a temper."

Trunks started chuckled, along with Natsuki. "Trust me, she's not going to mellow with age." He said.

Natsuki heard Krillin punch in Bulma's phone number. She heard to voice of someone she didn't recognize before hearing Bulma's loud voice on the line. "Krillin! Is that you! Please tell me everything's alright." She said, causing Krillin and Trunks to get startled at her tone. "Tell me everything. First, where are you calling from and second, I called to make sure Gohan got home alright, but no one is answering the phone and thirdly, please tell me my future version of my son is with you."

"Uh sure, he's sitting right behind me." Krillin said.

"Really? Good. Do me a favor and put him on." Bulma instructed.

"Go ahead. You're on speaker so he can hear you loud and clear." Krillin said.

"Okay." Bulma said. "Listen, some land surveyors from some villa out west stumbled across some abandoned vechile that they thought they could claim. The trouble was, they couldn't digure out how to start it, so they asked if we could help them out."

"Ok, so-" Krillin trailed off.

"Well, our people asked them what the vehicle's model number was and they said they couldn't find one. Naturally, we asked them if they were sure that it was a Capsule Corporation product they had found and they said yes. The logo was right there on the body. We were shocked, so we asked them to take a photo of it and send it over to us as quickly as possible. Long story short, I got the photo in front of me and not only is it Trunks and Natsuki's time machine I'm staring at, but it's showing some major sign of wear and tear." Bulma continued.

Natsuki and Trunks looked at each other, stunned. "That's impossible." Trunks said while he pulled out the container that held the capsule of the time machine. "Here, look. Yeah, see, I've got it right here. It's condensed into capsule form."

"He says he has his time machine with him." Krillin said.

"That's odd. I mean, it's just uncanny." Bulma said. "The one in the photo is pretty mosey and overgrown, like it's been sitting there a while. But otherwise we're talking about a dead ringer. Is it possible that my future self made more than one of these?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No. You barely had enough material to make one. I know, because I helped find those materials when I had time." She said.

"Then that's really bizarre then because that would make this the same exact machine you traveled here in. I'm absolutely positive. I've got an eye for this stuff, trust me. Let me shoot a copy of the photo to you, so you can see for yourself." Bulma said.

A photo came through a small slot in front of Krillin. "Here, take a look at this." Krillin said while handing it to Trunks. Natsuki stood my Trunks to look at the photo as well.

Natsuki's eyes widened while Trunks gasped in shock. "It's pretty beat up." Natsuki commented as Gohan also came over to look. Pan climbed onto Trunks' back to look as well. "What's with the hole in the glass?"

"I don't know." Trunks said. "She's absolutely right. This is the same exact machine I came here in. There's no question. But what does it mean? Do you know the exact location where this is located?"

"Alright, he's got a question. Do you know where the photo was taken? Exactly." Krillin asked.

"Not exactly, but according to the postage, it's outside of section 1050 West. You going?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Trunks said. "I have to see this for myself."

Natsuki nodded. "I am too." She said.

"I would like to come if you don't mind." Bulma said. "It's not that far from me."

"Sure, if you'd like to, I guess." Trunks answered.

"Great, meet you there." Bulma said.

Yamcha looked over at Trunks. "Just to make sure. Are you positive that there is only one time machine?" he asked.

"Positive." Natsuki said. "It'd be impossible to create another. It took Bulma years to find enough material to build this one."

"I'd-uh-like to take a look too if you don't mind." Gohan said.

"Me too!" Pan joined in. She hoped off of Trunks' back and was looking at Natsuki with pleading eyes.

"Excuse me?" ChiChi questioned her son.

"Awe, come on Mom. It'll be fun." Gohan pleaded. "It's not like I'm going anywhere dangerous. We'll be safe!"

"Alright." ChiChi said.

"Don't worry, ChiChi." Natsuki said. "I'll watch him."

"Nat, can I come too? Please?" Pan begged.

Natsuki sighed. "Pan, I know you're just trying to help and that you're bored, but I'd prefer if you stay here with ChiChi, Krillin, and Yamcha." She said.

"But Gohan gets to go!" Pan argued.

"Gohan can defend himself if it is necessary." Natsuki said sternly. "We don't know what to expect here. Granted, it is unlikely, it's just a precaution. Alright?"

Pan sighed. "Fine." She pouted.

ChiChi breathed a sigh of relief. Once Natsuki said that Pan was her cousin, she knew immediately who she was and she didn't want the daughter of her son out in danger at her age. "You can stay with me, Pan." She said.

Yamcha had stopped the ship so the door could be opened without too much hassle. Trunks and Natsuki looked back to Gohan, who nodded back to them, before the trio took off in the direction of 1050 West.

"About the androids in your time, what about the humans? I mean, have they really turned the Earth into a warzone?" Gohan asked.

Trunks looked at Natsuki. "You can answer that better than I can." She said. "I barely went out there."

"Well, that's one way of putting it. If it's a war, than humans are easily on the losing side." Trunks answered. "The population has dwindled to near nothing. The few tens of thousands of us still alive live in secret underground bunkers."

"Whoa. That's bad." Gohan said.

"It is." Natsuki said grimly.

"I sure hope they have a weakness like you said." Gohan said.

"Me too." Trunks said. "I've been thinking about that. It seemed like Dr. Gero didn't want to activate the androids. He knew that they were dangerous, but we left them with no choice and that's when they turned on him. He may have been evil, but he was no idiot. If the androids were a threat, he'd have some sort of backup plan. He would have needed some way of turning them off in case they became too out of control. Like a emergency turn off device. It's a long shot, but if we can find it, we can use it to stop them."

"Awe, I don't think it's a long shot." Gohan argued lightly.

"I wish I could agree with you." Trunks said.

It was silent before Gohan looked towards Natsuki. "Natsuki?" he tried to get her attention.

"Yeah Gohan?" she asked.

"You said that you were raised by my mom?" he wanted to confirm.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, both you and ChiChi." She said.

"Do you know anything about my sister in that time?" Gohan asked. "Her name is Arata."

Natsuki sighed. "Listen, Gohan, I have some things to explain to you that involve my past, but I can't explain now. Once I find some down time, I'll explain it to you. Until then, you'll have to be patient. I know it's frustrated not knowing who I am." She explained. "But in my time, Arata is dead. She died when I was almost 4. I can't explain now, but I saw her die. Not long after that, I was sent to Earth where you found me."

"Oh." Gohan said dejectedly.

Natsuki tried to smile his way. "Don't sound so down." She said. "Remember when Trunks was defeating Frieza and I wasn't around until I killed King Cold?"

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"I have a plan to rescue your sister, Gohan." Natsuki said. "And so far, everything is going to plan. I have everything worked out."

"Really!" Gohan said happily.

Natsuki nodded again. "Yeah, but I have to wait until Goku wakes up. I still have a lot to explain to you two."

Gohan nodded. "Thank-you." He said.

They arrived at a terrain that mixed with slightly rocky terrain and grassy areas. "We're right on top of the area we should be looking for. So keep your eyes open." He said.

"You got it." Gohan said before they broke off in different directions. Gohan went left while Trunks and Natsuki went right.

"Do you really think we can find a shut off device?" Natsuki asked. "I was looking around when Vegeta blasted the doors open and there seemed to be that some sort of device that was destroyed. I know because I saw 18 step on it."

"Even if we can't find the device itself, there has to be blueprints or something that someone could follow to make it." Trunks said. Natsuki nodded.

"Hey Trunks, Natsuki! Over here, I found it!" Gohan called.

Trunks and Natsuki followed Gohan's voice and landed in front of the vehicle of the picture that Bulma had found. "Good job Gohan." Trunks praised. "Good eye."

"There's Bulma." Natsuki said. "We should probably flag her down."

"It didn't take her very long." Gohan said with a smile. "I'll flag her."

Natsuki smiled. "It's nice being around him. It's like when I first arrived and I wasn't fully aware of what was going on. You know, carefree." She explained.

Trunks nodded. "I agree." He said.

They returned their attention to the time machine. It was over grown with plant life and had a gaping hole in the glass. "That hole is even more gross seeing it in person." She murmured. "I wonder what made that."

"Well find out." Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks, look who's here!" Bulma called as she got out of the small craft. "The mother of the year."

"Uhh, hello." Trunks said.

"Hey Bulma!" Natsuki said happily.

"It is weird seeing me so young?" Bulma asked. "You have to tell me, do I stay this gorgeous in the future?"

Natsuki started giggling at Trunks' blush. "Well, you don't change all that much I guess." He said while glaring at a giggling Natsuki and Gohan.

"Seriously?" Bulma said. "So as the years wear on, my looks are spared from the cold ravages of time? It's almost criminal!"

"Mother, take a look." Trunk said while pulling out the capsule to their time machine. He clicked it open and let it settle beside the over grown one. "This is the one I've been carrying since I arrived here."

"Well that settles it. This one isn't yours." Bulma said.

"No mom." Trunks said. "There has only been one of these. There isn't any other way. This is the same one we came here in."

"That doesn't make sense, though." Natsuki commented.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Positive." Trunks said as he was scrapping away the plant growth.

"What does that say?" Bulma asked. "'Hope'?"

"You painted that before we left." Natsuki explained.

"And it's on both machines." Trunks added.

"Hold on a second. I have to think about this." Bulma said. "It looks like this one has been here a while; several years from the looks of it."

Gohan, Trunks, and Natsuki lifted into the air to look inside. Gohan looked through the gaping hole and looked confused. "See something?" Natsuki asked.

"The dome was melted." Gohan explained. "Judging from the way the edges curl, it was melted from the inside out."

"Do you think the pilot did that?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. Let's open it up." Trunks said.

Natsuki nodded and looked inside. "Wait a minute." She said. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki got inside of the time machine and pulled out a opened purple egg, a big one. "Look at this thing." She said, handing it to Trunks.

Gohan looked at it too. "That's kind of weird." He said. "It looks like an alien coconut."

"Let me see, please." Bulma said.

Gohan grabbed each half and floated back down to the ground and handed it to Bulma. "Here you go." He said.

Bulma analyzed the egg shells. "My best guess is that this is the shell of some type of egg." She said.

"You think so?" Gohan questioned. "I've never seen an egg like that."

"The energy is almost down to zero, but it should scan." Trunks said. "Whoever or Whatever flew this ship came from the time 788, 3 years after our first trip here."

"Huh?" Bulma and Natsuki said together. Natsuki stayed by the edge so she could watch what Trunks was doing.

"If it's reading correctly," Trunks stated. "Then it landed four years ago. A full year before Natsuki and I defeated Frieza and his father."

Natsuki's mind clicked. "Trunks, this must be why the timeline is off by so much." She said quickly.

Trunks nodded. "I agree." He said. "That's the only directive."

Natsuki started shaking again, not in anger but in fear. "Natsuki, what's wrong?" Gohan asked. Trunks looked at her.

"Natsuki?" Trunks questioned.

Her head was shaking. "I was hoping that I was wrong in my thinking." She was muttering slowly as she landed on the ground.

Trunks hopped down and landed beside her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Natsuki was shaking her head. "Everything is coming into place. That's why the Gohan in our timeline took me out with him when he wasn't fighting." She said.

"What?" Trunks questioned. "You're confusing me."

Natsuki faced Trunks. "I've always been analytical of my surroundings because of how I grew up, and our Gohan knew that. Gohan knew something wasn't right in our timeline. How could the androids diminish the population so fast, even in the 20 or so years. They had fun torching the humans not kill them. If they killed all the humans, the wouldn't have anything to do." She said.

"Continue." Trunks said.

"Whatever came to this timeline, Trunks, is the reason behind the huge disappearance of the humans in our time." Natsuki said.

"So what are you saying?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki sighed. "What I'm saying is that the androids are the least of our problems." She said before pointing to the shell in Bulma's hands. "Whatever was in that shell or whatever is a foe that makes the androids seem like nothing."

"So in basic words." Trunks said.

"We're taking screwed to a whole new level." Natsuki murmured.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Which character (from books 1 & 2) is your favorite and why?**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki and Trunks come into contact with Cell.**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 11

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates.

The poll is going to be taken down sometime this week or the next. I figured that you all would want to see Book 3 before the AU, but I just wanted your opinion. So far with Book 3, the focus of the story will switch between Arata and Natsuki, depending on the events going on. I'm not too far into that book yet, so if any suggestions or requests are wanted, you've got some time.

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: Cool, I'm glad you like Natsuki. And thanks, I didn't want Natsuki to be the usual character that was just added into the story, especially with her past. Goku doesn't wake up until chapter 13 and Natsuki doesn't tell her past until chapter 17.

asredwer: Yeah, this Saga in the original series was always slow, even the DBZ Kai episodes. It's nice to know you like Arata. I'm still working on how I'm going to have her to react around the others. I'm kind of stuck on that for the moment.

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Eleven

-The Android Named Cell-

-Past Timeline-

"Not to toot my own horn, but I really am a genius, aren't I?" Bulma said giggling. "I mean I built a time machine, or at least I'm going to."

"That's great Mom." Trunks said.

Natsuki nodded. "Trunks." She said. Trunks looked at her again. "We can't leave it here. There would be too many questions to be asked if someone happened to come across it."

Trunks nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." He said while moving to the over grown time machine and moved some growth away from a spot. "For now, let's turn it back into a capsule."

Natsuki watched at the over grown time machine capsulized after Trunks pushed the button. Gohan went over to the newer time machine. "Would it be alright if I capsulized this one too?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Trunks said. "Thanks Gohan."

Gohan went over to the now capsulized time machine and picked it up before giving it to Trunks. "I'm going to take this shell back with me to study." Bulma said.

"Alright, good call." Trunks said while Bulma picked up the strange purple shell.

"So listen. Everyone is meeting up at Master Roshi's place." Gohan said.

"The Kame House?" Bulma questioned. "Why?"

"The basic version is that these three androids are after my dad and he's too sick to fight. So, some of us thought it'd be good to go into hiding, just for a little while until my dad is healthy enough to deal with it all." Gohan explained. "Maybe you should stay with us."

"Can't you team up without Goku and defeat these androids be enough?" Bulma asked.

"No." Trunks said. "Piccolo, Tien, Dad, and I went up against them and we didn't stand a chance. The four of us were lucky enough to come out in one piece."

"Wait, you four? What about you Natsuki?" Bulma asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Complicated story short, I don't fight a losing battle." She explained. "It's how I was taught and it's not easy to go against your teachings." She explained.

"Wow." Bulma said. "So that powerful, huh? Tell me, did Vegeta come out of it alright. Is he waiting at the Kame House too?"

"He's alright thanks to a senzu bean, but then he stormed off. I have no idea where he is staying. He could be anywhere." Trunks said.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, that's your dad." She said.

Natsuki noticed Gohan's distance look as well as the others. "Hey Gohan, everything alright?" Bulma asked.

"I just sense something over there." Gohan said while walking in the direction he mentioned.

"You're starting to freak me out." Bulma muttered

Natsuki, curious at what Gohan was looking for, walked up behind him. They arrived at a brown shell. "Ahh!" Natsuki jumped back in fright.

Trunks ran up next to her. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. Natsuki pointed.

Bulma looked as well. "What is it?" she asked.

"Whatever it is, it smells like cheese in the sun." Trunks said.

Natsuki shivered. "There goes my appetite." She muttered.

"Please tell me it's dead." Bulma said in a high pitched voice.

"It's just a shell." Gohan said while poking it.

Natsuki stood back. "It's disgusting." She groaned. Trunks looked back at her, slightly amused.

"I've seen some big cicadas in my day, but this one takes the cake." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"This didn't come from a cicada." Gohan said while looking at Trunks. "I wonder."

Trunks nodded. "It looks like it came from that creature that hatched from the egg." He said.

Natsuki huffed. "Figures." She said. "How big is this thing?"

"I've never seen anything like this." Gohan said.

"And how'd it get here in the first place." Trunks wondered. "Did someone put the egg in there and put it there on purpose? Or did they travel here along with it? Why would they?"

"And if they did, how'd they get the time machine from us?" Natsuki added. "I hate to say this, but my prediction is coming true as this continues to unravel." Trunks put his hand inside the shell only to bring it back out covered in pink goop. "Ahh, gross Trunks! Why did you do that?"

"This is fresh." Trunks said, ignoring Natsuki's outburst. "That means that it's close."

Bulma started looking around frantically in fear while Natsuki, Trunks and Gohan looked around for the mysterious creature. "I don't sense anything." Natsuki stated. "How about you two?"

"Nope." Trunks and Gohan said.

There was a reselling not far from them, causing Bulma to scream and run. Gohan and Trunks tensed up while Natsuki tried to see if there was any energy coming from there. Only, instead of the creature they were looking for, a harmless animal showed itself. "That's a relief." Natsuki said before they ran off after Bulma.

"You think us sticking around it a bad idea, right?" Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded. "Definitely." He said.

"Good, then I'm going to get myself out of here as fast as I possibly can! You three are heading to Roshi's after this, right? I'll give you a call if anything comes up."

"Alright Bulma." Gohan called.

"And Trunks, hunny, go say hi to your grandma and grandpa. I know they'd really get a kick out of it." Bulma said quickly before flying off.

Natsuki, Trunks, and Gohan took off into the air not long after her, flying the opposite direction for Roshi's house. Natsuki looked at Trunks, who was deep in thought. She didn't even want to think of what that creature was, let alone if it was the creature that she predicted was causing a lot of trouble.

"Trunks!" Gohan called, but not getting his attention. "Hey Trunks!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"That skeleton thing, or whatever it was, was weird. What kind of bug looks like that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know." Trunks said. "It's not from the future I grew up in. I've never seen anything like that."

"Just because you haven't seen it, Trunks, doesn't mean it isn't in our timeline too, you know." Natsuki reminded. "Am I the only logical one between the two of us?"

"You two showed up 3 years ago, but the egg arrived a year before that. So this creature has been in this time for four years now?" Gohan stated.

"That's right." Trunks confirmed. "At least that's what the console said in the cockpit."

"So a creature that sheds its skin from decades in the future has been crawling around for 4 years now? That really creeps me out." Gohan said.

"You're not the only one." Natsuki said. "Since it had our exact time machine, there has to be a way it got a hold of it, meaning that it has to be in our timeline perhaps, or at least it came from it. Think of the damage it made in that situation as well."

"Yeah, but the question is: who sent it here and why?" Trunks wondered.

They returned to flying in silence the rest of the way to the Kame House. When they landed in front of the house, Natsuki looked at it in question. "A pink house?" she questioned. "Who lives here?"

"You don't know?" Gohan asked. Natsuki shook her head. "An old man, named Master Roshi, lives here. He trained my dad."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright then." She said as they entered. Inside; Krillin, Yamcha, ChiChi, and an old man; Master Roshi, were watching the television tensely.

"Hey, Krillin, what are you looking at?" Gohan asked.

Krillin turned to see them. "Thank goodness you're back." He said. "Now, watch the news and helps us figure out what's going on."

"Do what?" Gohan questioned.

Natsuki, Gohan, and Trunks watched the news as well in shock. Natsuki an d the others gasped when the news went blank.

"What just happened?" Roshi asked while Yamcha and Roshi stood up in shock as well. That's when Roshi finally noticed Natsuki. "And who's this?"

Natsuki heard Yamcha growl. "Now isn't the time for hitting on girls, Roshi!" he yelled. "Besides, if you even try, you'll be at your grave." Natsuki, who would normally chuckle, just stayed silent as she tried to wrack her brain to figure out what just happened.

The news reappeared. "All of our attempts to contact our team in Ginger Town have been unsuccessful so far." The man on the television said. "We think that our team has fallen victim like the others."

"So, you think whatever came out of that shell is to blame for this?" Krillin asked.

"It's our best bet." Natsuki said. "It's the only thing that would make sense."

"It was nearby." Trunks added as he pulled out the container that held both time machines to look at it before putting it back in his pocket. "Okay, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Hey wait, you're kidding right?" Krillin demanded.

"I'll be fine." Trunks assured. He was beginning to walk out of the Kame House. "Remember, I can always turn Super Saiyan if things turn dicey. Besides it's the androids we have to worry about. Not some over grown bug."

"Either way, Trunks," Natsuki said. "I'm coming with you. I'm still uneasy about the whole egg situation, though I keep hoping I'm wrong."

Trunks nodded. There wasn't much argument he could do. Krillin sighed. "Yeah, I know, but-"

"Then I'm coming with you Trunks!" Gohan said.

"Oh no you're not!" ChiChi shouted, Natsuki jumped a little, but regained her composure. "Your father is still sick in bed. This is not the time for a fight!"

"Awe, come on Mom." Gohan complained. "It's cause he's still sick that I need to help out."

"Listen here, mister, I don't care if that thing spits fire. You are not flying away." ChiChi yelled.

"Awe." Gohan wined. "But that's no fair!"

"That's alright. Natsuki and I will be fine on our own." Trunks said. "You can help here; you and the others can defend Goku from the androids in case they find this place.

Natsuki smiled. "I'll let you know what we find, alright?" she offered.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, okay." He said. "We'll keep him safe."

"Trunks, Natsuki; be safe. We still need you when the time comes with the androids." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Yamcha chipped in.

"We'll be fine." Trunks said before blasting off.

Natsuki, before blasting off, leaned towards Krillin. "I just remembered where is Pan?" she asked. "Thanks to all this craziness, I completely forgot about her."

"ChiChi said something about her taking a nap." Krillin said.

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "A nap?" she asked. "Pan hasn't had one of those in years."

Krillin looked at her this time in slight shock. "Wait, what?" he questioned. "Then,"

Natsuki groaned. "I don't have time for this." She said. "So help me if I find her somewhere she isn't supposed to be. I'll find a place she can't break out of and lock her in there."

ChiChi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying, Natsuki." He said. "For all we know, she really could be taking a nap. Last I checked, I saw her sitting by Goku. I'll keep an eye on her."

Natsuki floated into the air. "Thanks, ChiChi, but i already have a bad feeling about this." She said before quickly following Trunks.

It didn't take her long to catch up to Trunks, he had paused, waiting for her. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Kami help Pan if I find out she left the Kame House on purpose." She muttered. "For now, I can't worry about that. Let's deal with this issue."

Trunks nodded and the two blasted off again. Ginger Town was quite the distance from the Kame House, so they had to hurry if they wanted to get there before the monster disappeared. _If this creature is causing the issues in Ginger Town, then is it the same cause of the issues in our time? How much stronger is it compare to the androids? Is it a threat like I've predicted?_ The questions flooded Natsuki's head as she flew. _Kami I hope not._

"Did you feel that?" Natsuki flipped out of her mental questions.

"It's Frieza's power, and King Cold's, and Piccolo's, even my own Dad's power in one combination." Trunks said.

"It's like all their powers are radiating from a single point." Natsuki said. "I can feel Goku's energy too."

"1050 West. It's near the same place we found the time machine and the egg shell." Trunks said. "You were right, Natsuki, it has to be related."

Natsuki sensed another power and her eyes widened. "W-What was that?" she questioned aloud.

"Hey, Trunks, Natsuki; I had to come. I couldn't just let you two go in alone." Krillin said, coming up on Trunks' right.

"Jeez, Krillin, give a warning next time." Natsuki complained.

"Sorry."

"Just now there was a power surge in Ginger Town." Trunks stated. "That creature isn't the only thing waiting for us."

"Yeah, you're right." Krillin said. "I sense it too."

"Well, no one ever said it'd be easy." Natsuki said.

Krillin suddenly started laughing. "Hold on, that's Piccolo." He said.

"Huh?" Natsuki and Trunks questioned.

"But that power," Trunks said. "It's off the charts compared to anything I've sensed from Piccolo before."

Krillin was still smiling. "You bet it is. Those two really did merge." He said happily.

"You're saying Piccolo and Kami, right? Those two combined into the being they used to be?" Trunks asked.

"You got it." Krillin said laughing again. "And since Piccolo was crazy strong to begin with. Man, soak it up, that's the power of a Super Namekian!"

"Amazing." Natsuki said.

"Could merging really have made him that much stronger?" Trunks asked.

Krillin start shaking slightly in fear while Trunks and Natsuki widened they eyes. "Wow that shock wave just now." He said.

"You can see it from here." Natsuki murmured.

"Yeah, courtesy from the new and improved Piccolo." Krillin said.

"That doesn't make sense." Krillin said after they felt Goku's energy.

"I thought he was still sleeping." Natsuki said.

"I know." Krillin said. "That's why it doesn't make any sense."

"Ginger Town is right over there." Natsuki claimed.

They arrived to a destroyed city to see a green and ugly creature as well as Piccolo. Natsuki's eyes widened. "Sure enough, that's the new and improved Piccolo, but what is that?" Krillin asked.

"That's it. The thing from the egg." Trunks said. "It grew up to become this monster."

"Gross." Natsuki mumbled.

As Natsuki, Trunks, and Krillin landed to the ground behind Piccolo, Natsuki watched the monster. Its eyes stayed on Trunks and then flickered to herself. _Why is it looking at us? _Natsuki wondered.

"Yikes, that is a monster." Krillin said.

"Not a handsome sight, either." Natsuki said under her breath while Trunks nodded speechlessness at Krillin's comment.

"Is this the thing that's responsible for the disappearances in Ginger Town?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. Watch his tail. He uses that tail to absorb people." Piccolo warned.

"Why does its energy feel like everyone else's'?" Krillin asked.

"The explanations can be saved for later." Piccolo said. "Right now we need to stop this pest."

The creature was laughing. "Someone's confident." It said. Natsuki raised her eyebrow at his voice. "Sorry, but it's not going to be that easy."

"It talks too." Krillin said.

"And it has Vegeta's confidence." Natsuki grumbled. "Just what I need. Another Vegeta."

"Save it. You're out numbered and out classed." Piccolo said. "I'd say the odds are stacked against you."

"I agree. I believe it'd be my best option to flee for now." It said.

Natsuki growled. "Except," she whispered mostly to herself. "It has more smarts than Vegeta, so maybe the other powers compensate."

"Forget it." Piccolo growled. "It'll take more than a cheap Kamehameha to get past us."

"THE Kamehameha?" Krillin asked nervously. "But that's Goku's move. How does this freak show know about it?"

"Not just the Kamehameha, but I know Goku's full arsenal of attacks." It said. "From Kaio-ken to Spirit Bomb."

"What?" Natsuki gasped. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I wonder what Goku's going to think when he hears this thing has stolen his moves." Krillin wondered.

"Ah, what's this? Goku is alive?" It voiced.

"Of course he is!" Krillin yelled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some androids to find!" It claimed as it jumped into the air. "And fair warning, make no move to keep me from achieving my 'perfect form'! For the next time we meet, it won't be so good for you. Not if Piccolo is the best you can offer!" The creature brought its hands up to its face. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Natsuki's eyes reacted quickly and she closed them, though not escaping the effects the attack the monster used. "That coward!" Piccolo said. Natsuki had her hands over her eyes, covering them.

"He may just be worse at annoying the hell out of me than Vegeta does!" Natsuki growled.

"Darn it." Trunks said.

Natsuki tried opening her eyes. Her sight was still blurry, but it was getting better. They looked around. "He's gone." Natsuki stated dryly.

"Awe man!" Krillin said. "We should have seen that one coming."

"Especially since he was flying towards the sun!" Natsuki agreed.

"Hold on. That creature had Goku's moves, I thought that one was Tien's!" Piccolo inquired.

Krillin was the last one to have his hands drop from his eyes and to open his eyes. "Actually, it's a pretty move to master. Goku and me, we know it too." He explained.

"That's just great!" Piccolo growled. He flew into the air, trying to look for the creature. Trunks, Natsuki, and Krillin joined as well. "He must be suppressing his energy. If he knows that too, then we'll never find him!"

They landed, frustrated. Natsuki stretched out her senses again. "Oh great!" she groaned.

"What?" Trunks and Krillin asked at the same time.

"Stretch out your senses." Natsuki held her head in her hands again. "Vegeta's coming this way. He probably doesn't recognize Piccolo's energy, so he's coming to check it out."

"What's so wrong with that?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki glared at Krillin. "It's bad because I have to deal with his attitude!" she complained. "He's a pain in my butt."

"Darn him!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo flared his energy in anger. "I could have easily taken him!"

"Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Dad, you're here." Trunks greeted.

"Great." Natsuki said dryly while crossing her arms.

"Start talking!" Vegeta demanded. "Tell me everything that happened!"

"I can sense Tien's energy coming this way now too." Piccolo informed. "I'll inform you all once he's here."

"Then while we wait, you can at least answer me this." Vegeta concluded. "How'd you boost your power to be so high in such a little amount of time? It's like you're a whole different person." Piccolo didn't answer, frustrating Vegeta. "Answer me!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "He is a different person because he merged with Kami, you idiot." She said in an annoyed tone. "No need to act like Mr. Snippy Pants, Veggie."

"What did you call me?" Vegeta growled, whirling around to face Natsuki, who had a smirk on her face. "No one calls me that."

"According to my memory, someone already has." Natsuki smirked. Even Krillin and Trunks raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Vegeta glared at her. Deciding to ignore her, he thought back to what she had said about Piccolo and Kami. "No wonder I couldn't recognize him." He muttered to himself. Natsuki noticed that as he was getting angrier as he thought.

"Hey look!" Krillin called to everyone's attention. "It's Tien." Krillin looked towards Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo, Kami, Pic-a-kam-ug. You, whatever your name is. It's time to snap out of it, Tien's here!"

"Then listen. Cell's another android." Piccolo said bluntly.

"But that's insane!" Vegeta said.

"For once I agree!" Natsuki said. "First, there's 16's existence. Now there's another one? What the hell happened?"

"Say what?" Tien asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, he's an android from the future, created by Dr. Gero's computer 24 years from now." Piccolo explained.

"How is that possible?" Krillin asked.

"Little machines, that Dr. Gero created, gathered DNA from Earth's most powerful fighters, us, during the Saiyan Invasion and when Frieza and his father's short stay on Earth." Piccolo said. "Of course, the project took too long to create, so Dr. Gero left it to his computer to finish it in an underground bunker beneath his lair. Cell intends to absorb androids 17 and 18 to achieve his perfect form."

"That does sound crazy." Krillin replied.

"My DNA and Kakarot's." Vegeta said stunned.

_For once, in a sense, they're working together._ Natsuki said in mild amusement.

"That's what we're up against." Piccolo said. "In order to prevent him from achieving his perfect form, we need to find him and destroy him or we need to find a way to destroy 17 and 18. It's one or the other. I suggest we go after Cell while we still have the chance before he becomes too strong to take on."

Natsuki growled, mostly to herself. _I just had to be right every time!_ She thought. _Damn it!_

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**What'd you think of the minor humor in this chapter (Cell's exoskeleton and the "Veggie" remark)?**

**Next Chapter: Pan takes her own adventure. Natsuki has a run in with Cell. And Cell reviles his knowledge of Natsuki.**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 12

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated!**

Enjoy the Chapter.

**silverhawk88: Taunting between Natsuki and Vegeta is fun to write. However, in Book 3, Arata doesn't taunt Vegeta like Natsuki does.**

**asredwer: Glad you liked the humor. The names Natsuki gives are ones you can imagine Vegeta getting pissed off in the real sagas, lol. It's pretty fun to imagine.**

**Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship**

**Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.**

Chapter Twelve

-Confrontations and Adventures-

-Past Timeline-

Natsuki wasn't paying complete attention to the frustration among her comrades. Instead, not that long ago, she had felt a power level off in the distance that was familiar. She was just hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Not in this point in time.

"With Frieza's DNA, Cell doesn't lack an ambition." Natsuki heard Piccolo saying as she came back to the issue at hand.

"And don't forget mine." Vegeta informed. "Where you see a threat, I see a challenge. If Cell wants to absorb these androids, then let him. If that'll save me the trouble of tracking them down, one-by-one. Well see just how perfect he is when I scrap him from my boot heals."

"Don't overestimate yourself." Piccolo said.

"Yeah." Natsuki finally added. "Look what happened when you fought 18."

Vegeta growled at her. "Watch yourself." He said.

"If Cell absorbs 17 and 18, his strength will be more than them combined." Piccolo said. "And as Natsuki said, look how you faired against only one of them."

"Don't patronize me, Namekian. Not unless you want me to deal with you first." Vegeta threatened. "Look I'll defeat them I promise you that. And if Super Saiyan isn't enough, then I'll go beyond."

"Beyond Super Saiyan, is that even possible?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sure Kakarot will do the same once he wakes up." Vegeta claimed. "You can count on it. Yes, I think I'll settle to doing things my way. You fools can do whatever you want on your own." Vegeta raised himself into the air, but looked at Natsuki before flying off. "Oh, and Natsuki, come find me if you want to learn the true ways of a Saiyan."

"And why would I learn from you?" Natsuki yelled. "You're selfish and arrogant and you let your ego and pride control you."

"And you think the same wasn't for your mother?" He stated in a rhetorical question. "Just because you are her daughter doesn't mean a thing. She probably just didn't show that side of her in front of you to spare your innocence."

"I'm far from innocent, Vegeta! Even then!" Natsuki yelled angrily. "You may have known and trained my mother, but that doesn't mean you know what saw before I came to Earth! Go back and be your arrogant self, Vegeta, before I show you just how strong I am. And this time, Trunks won't be there to hold me back."

"I can't wait." Vegeta smirked before taking off.

Krillin and Tien looked over at a fuming Natsuki. "Vegeta trained Arata?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki sighed, trying to push her anger out of her mind. "It was after she got back to staying on King Cold's ship; I think it was for a 'behavioral adjustment' as Frieza called it, he didn't want to deal with an emotional girl. After my mom showed Frieza that she didn't let her emotions control her any longer, Frieza put her under Vegeta's guidance. She told me that he treated her fairly, but whenever I talk to him, I can't see it. Just because he trained her doesn't mean a thing. The only that that Vegeta may have in grated into her mind is his stubborn attitude, but she already had that according to my father."

"Your father?" Tien asked. "Who's your father?"

Natsuki sighed. "It's a complicated story that can't be explained now." She said. "When Goku wakes up, I'll find a time to tell him the full story and then he can tell the rest of you. For now, we need to find Cell before he finds 17 and 18 and absorbs them."

Everyone was silent as the mulled things over on what Vegeta and Natsuki had said, both about Arata and another level beyond Super Saiyan. "Trunks, you said that time travel would be useless if we went back in time to destroy the androids they wake, right? Krillin asked.

"Yeah. It'd create a timeline where the androids didn't exist, but that wouldn't help us get rid of the ones in this timeline or mine." Trunks said.

"Then it'd also be safe to say that it'd be useless to go back to Gero's lab to destroy the developing Cell, right?" Krillin checked.

"Actually," Natsuki interjected. "That'd be a good idea. That way, you guys don't have to deal with another Cell in 24 years."

"Then it's settled." Piccolo said. "You four head to Gero's lab and destroy that Cell. I'll stay here to see if I can find Cell."

"I'll stay here." Tien said. "You need the extra eyes."

"Ok, but if you haven't found him in a few hours, meet up at Master Roshi's." Krillin said. "We can watch the news and it'll show when Cell pops his head up again."

"Yeah." Tien agreed. "Good idea."

"Trunks, Natsuki; you two in?" Krillin asked

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, how about you, Natsuki?" Trunks asked.

"You two will have to be on your own." Natsuki said while she was concentrating.

"Tien and I can handle finding Cell." Piccolo said.

Natsuki shook her head. "That's not it." She said.

"Then, what is it?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Remember when we were leaving to come here? You know, that I was worried that I hadn't seen Pan?" she asked.

Trunks nodded. "I remember." He said. "ChiChi said she was in the room Goku was in."

"Well, she isn't anymore." Natsuki said.

"Pan left?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki growled. "She probably didn't see any problems with going to explore, I bet." She said. "I felt her power level not long ago and it's far from the Kame House. Now, I have to track her down. While I do so, I can keep an eye out for Cell. She isn't too far from here."

Krillin and Trunks nodded. "Alright." Trunks said. "Be safe."

"I will." Natsuki said.

"You ready?" Krillin asked Trunks, who nodded in agreement. They powered up and flew off for the direction of Gero's lab.

Natsuki looked over to Piccolo and Tien. "Good luck. Hopefully you find a trace of him." She said. "I'll try to keep a look out, but once I find Pan, I'm dragging her back to the Kame House."

Tien nodded. "That's alright." He said. "Good luck. From what I've heard, she must be a handful."

Natsuki sighed as she lifted herself into the air. "You have absolutely no idea." She said before flying off towards where she felt Pan's energy.

As she was flying towards her destination, Natsuki looked around the surroundings that she flew over. She analyzed the terrain, but wasn't finding any sign of Cell. Sighing, Natsuki sped up to arrive at a town where Natsuki sensed Pan. Before she landed down, she stretched her senses, which led her to the northern part of the city.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" Natsuki wondered.

Natsuki landed in a part of the town that wasn't too crowded. She walked down the side walk to find a group of panicked people that were surrounding a television. Furrowing her eyebrows, Natsuki walked towards them. "What's going on?" she asked.

One person turned to face her. "It's Nicky Town." He said. "The same thing that happened to Ginger Town happened to Nicky Town. Now their thinking that Basil Airport was attacked at well." The person turned back at the television.

Natsuki sighed. "Damn you Cell." She whispered before sensing out Pan's power level.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. The citizens that surrounded the television looked in the direction of the scream. Natsuki's blood froze. There stood Cell's imperfect form. He was absorbing another person. The people around the television screamed and ran in different directions. Natsuki lifted into the air, avoiding crowd and flew to Cell. Behind Cell, Natsuki saw Pan and another girl, older than Natsuki.

Cell turned towards them. "Ah, your energy will be great." He said towards Pan.

"Over my dead body!" Natsuki yelled. Pan looked up in gratefulness and fear as Natsuki landed in front of her and the other girl. "You'll have to go through me to get anyone else."

Natsuki raised her power level to the point before she hit Super Saiyan and got into a fighting stance. "You two," she addressed Pan and the other girl. "Stay back. One of you could get hurt."

"Well, well, well; Natsuki, it's great to see you again." Cell said. "I got to say, you're quite the looker."

"What's up with you androids hitting on me?" Natsuki shouted. "Give it up Cell. It's over. The others have probably sensed my rise in power level and are heading over here."

Cell seemed to ignore her warning. "Tell me, are you still out of control of your Super Saiyan form?" he asked.

Natsuki fought to hold her gasp. "What's it to you?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh no reason." Cell said. "Only that when I came upon you in my future, you could have easily defeated me in this form if you had control of that form. Who knows the extent of your power until you're finally in control?"

Natsuki glared. "Just because I can't control that form, doesn't mean I can't defeat you now." She said.

"That, my dear, is where I'd like to disagree." Cell said.

Natsuki fought for control. Her anger was building yet again. Instead of answering, Natsuki charged at Cell. She punches him in the face, sending him back into a building. "How about we prove that?" Natsuki offered. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Cell."

Cell stood up. "Alright then." He said. "Normally, I'd just absorb you, but I've always been interested in how far your power can go. Before I came to this time, I had to get your time machine. So, I killed Trunks. Without someone to control your anger, you attacked in rage. You nearly got me if I hadn't seen a flaw in your fighting. But, instead of killing you, like it did to your friend, I used that flaw to my advantage. I beat you up quite a bit, that I regret a bit since it put you in a coma of sorts. So, since I couldn't get to you in that time, I'll keep an eye on you in this time. Maybe, after I've absorbed 17 and 18, I'll see if you have changed at all when it comes to your power."

Natsuki growled. "You won't get to 17 and 18, Cell." She said. "My friends and I will make sure of that!"

"Natsuki!" Krillin yelled from his place in the sky. Tien and Piccolo were with him.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got more feeding to do." Cell said.

"Not a chance!" Natsuki yelled.

Her and Cell exchanged blows while the others started to come to her aide. As Natsuki sent a blast to Cell, Piccolo and the others landed by her. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Cell. "Damn it." Natsuki yelled.

"He escaped." Tien stated.

Piccolo growled while Krillin looked at her. "Before we landed, it looked like Cell was talking to you." He said. "What was he saying?"

Natsuki was trying to control her anger as she thought of what Cell had said. "He was taunting me." She corrected. "You know how Cell took the time machine from Trunks and I in his time?"

"Yeah." Tien acknowledged.

"Well, Cell killed Trunks in that time, but not me." Natsuki said. "He somehow knew that my power was unstable if I went Super Saiyan. And he was interested the power that was unstable. So, instead of killing me in that time, he put me in a coma from beating me up. He doesn't want to absorb me yet. He said that after he absorbs 17 and 18, he'll come to see if my power is stable."

"Why would he do that?" Tien asked.

"Yeah." Krillin said. "Wouldn't he be at his 'perfect form' once he absorbs 17 and 18?"

Natsuki looked frustrated. "I'm not sure." She said. "He's interested in the extent of my power. So, I don't think we can figure out that question out until my power is under control."

Piccolo growled. "And that can't happen until Goku wakes up." He said.

Natsuki sighed. "Perhaps." She said

Krillin looked at her shocked. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of taking Vegeta's offer?" he freaked.

Natsuki sighed. "If Goku doesn't wake up soon, I may not have the choice." She said.

"For now, we need to keep looking for Cell." Piccolo said.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. "Have you forgotten about us!"

They turned to see Pan hiding behind a girl who had yelled. The girl had black hair and blue eyes that Natsuki had seen before. "Awe man." Natsuki groaned.

"You know her?" Krillin asked in a whisper.

Natsuki nodded and whispered back to him. "That's Pan's mom. I'd recognize her anywhere, any age." She explained.

"You're kidding." Tien said.

"WELL?" Videl demanded.

Natsuki groaned in annoyance. "No we haven't, but we have more important things to deal with than two kids who have strayed from where they're supposed to be." She said. "Where are you supposed to be?"

Videl sighed. "My dad was supposed meet me here, but thanks to the commotion, he probably is hiding back in West City." She groaned. "And now I have to find where she has to be."

"You don't have to worry about her, she's my cousin." Natsuki said while crossing her arms and glaring at Pan. "And she's in major trouble for venturing off."

Videl nodded. "Alright then." She said. "Now I have to find my father."

Natsuki looked at the Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien. "You three keep looking for Cell. I'll take care of this and meet you back at the Kame House." She said.

"What about her?" Krillin whispered. "She heard most of our conversation."

"Don't worry about it." Videl spoke up. "I don't understand half of what you said. I don't spread things that I don't understand."

Natsuki smirked at Krillin. "Just let me handle it." She said.

"Alright." Tien said. "See you later."

Natsuki nodded as they took to the air. "You bet." She said. As soon as they were gone, Natsuki turned to Videl and Pan. "You said West City, right?"

Videl nodded. "He was doing some promotional thing there." She explained. "There was a crime issue here, and I help with crime fighting. I didn't know that monster would be here."

Natsuki nodded. "He's sneaky." She said. "I'll take you there."

Videl smiled. "Thanks." She said. "But how?"'

Natsuki walked towards Videl and placed a hand on her shoulder, close to her neck. "You won't have to worry about that." She said with a smile.

"What do you-" Before Videl could finish, Natsuki used Videl's pressure points to knock her out.

Pan's eyes widened. "What did you do to her!" she cried at seeing the younger, yet unconscious, version of her mother that was now cradled in Natsuki's arms.

"Don't worry Pan, she's just unconscious." Natsuki said coldly while staring at Pan. "You have much more to worry about. Like explaining to me why you left Kame House when I specifically told you to stay put."

Pan looked down. "I-" she was cut off.

"You'll explain later, Pan." Natsuki said. "I'm very disappointed in you. I trusted you." She sighed. "For now, I need to get Videl to her father before she wakes up, so I can convince her father that this was all just a dream. We're flying to West City and you'll stay by my side the entire time. Understood?"

"Yes Natsuki." Pan said sadly.

Natsuki took off into the air towards West City with Pan flying behind her. They stayed in a tension filled silence. When they did arrive at West City and landed in the middle of the city, Natsuki saw panic. Ahead of her, she saw a man with poufy black hair looking everywhere in search for something.

Walking up to him, the man didn't look at her. "Are you Mr. Satan?" she asked.

The man looked at her and then at Videl in her arms. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "And you found my daughter."

Natsuki smiled. "I found her. She narrowly escaped the monstrous creature that has been causing all the trouble." She lied easily. "I got her name before she passed out. When she wakes, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the things she says is ridiculous. With seeing that monster, it wouldn't surprise me."

Mr. Satan took Videl in his arms. "Thanks very much." He said.

Natsuki smiled. "It's no problem." She said. "Have a nice day! I have to get my cousin out of this danger."

Mr. Satan nodded he turned to leave. When Mr. Satan could no longer see them, Natsuki grabbed Pan and took off before he turned back around or before anyone noticed. Once in the air and out of sight, Natsuki let go of Pan's arm so they could fly properly.

"N-Natsuki?" Pan stuttered. "I-I'm sorry."

Natsuki wanted to growl and sigh at the same time. "Pan, what were you thinking?" she demanded.

Pan looked down as she flew. "I-"

"Think of what your mother would think." Natsuki continued her ranting. "What would she think if Trunks and I came back, after she was looking everywhere, with your dead body? Or lack thereof." Natsuki shivered at the thought. "She'd be pissed off at us and there wouldn't have been anything Trunks nor I could have done."

"I'm sorry." Pan said

"And what about your father?" Natsuki asked. "Last time you disappeared, Gohan was so pissed, Trunks and I nearly got punished."

Pan remembered that. She had gotten back home after looking around the nearby forest full of animals. Both of her parents were relieved while Natsuki and Trunks were hiding behind Videl and ChiChi. She had gotten grounded for that stunt.

"I remember." Pan whimpered.

Natsuki sighed as she stopped in the air with Pan following suit and Natsuki faced Pan. "Why did you leave?" she asked.

Pan looked down. "W-Well, I got to saw my dad younger, and I was wondering where my mom was." She said

"I could have told you that, Pan. How do you think I knew where and who to take her to after I knocked her out?" Natsuki asked.

Pan looked at Natsuki with slight anger. "I could, but you're never around."

Natsuki glared at Pan. "I can't spend all my time with you Pan!" Natsuki argued. "The issues going on here, Pan, isn't a game! This is dangerous and I can't push all this to the side just to entertain you. Trunks and I are trying to save this timeline from becoming like ours. Would you prefer Trunks and I to drop this for you so you can have this timeline version of you see your father die again?"

Pan was crying. "No." she whimpered.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Natsuki yelled. She breathed in deeply to calm herself. "This is why you shouldn't have come, Pan. There are a lot of differences in this timeline compared to the one Trunks and I know of. And more problems are coming up. Remember the two androids, 17 and 18, of our time?"

"Yeah." Pan said. "They're scary."

Natsuki nodded. "Well, there are two more in this timeline, actually four, but two of them have already been taken care of. Instead of 17 and 18 starting the destruction, it was two other androids. Trunks and I arrived to those two being taken care of. After 17 and 18's activation, another android, 16, was activated as well."

"What is that one after?" Pan asked. "The same thing?"

"16 is after Goku, and strictly him. 17 and 18 are too, but they're more free thinking than 16 is." Natsuki explained.

"Was that ugly green thing you fought an android?" Pan asked.

Natsuki nodded again. "He's more dangerous. His name is Cell and he wants to absorb 17 and 18. By absorbing them, he'll become double the strength than they are now. We already can't deal with 17 and 18; they're stronger in this timeline and we don't know why. If we let Cell absorb those two, we're in an even more complicated situation." She explained.

"That's not good." Pan said.

"It isn't. And Cell knows how to suppress his energy, so it's hard to keep track of him. Plus, with Goku out of commission, we don't have him or his power to help." Natsuki sighed. "If I wouldn't have gotten to you in time, Pan, Cell would have absorbed you before any of us knew that he was near you. You're lucky that I felt your power level in that city and went after you instead of doing other tasks."

Pan nodded. "Again, I'm sorry." She said.

Natsuki sighed and pulled Pan into a hug. "Pan, I don't have much family left; Trunks even less so. We see you as a little sister and it's our job to protect you. But, you make that task harder that it should be each time you go against out directions." She said.

"I won't do that anymore." Pan vowed.

Natsuki nodded. "Let's get through all this craziness and when we get back and Trunks and I get rid of 17 and 18, we'll spend time together. Just the two of us. How does that sound?" she asked.

Pan smiled brightly. "Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Until then, I want you to stay with Grandma ChiChi, unless I tell you that you can come with me or Trunks." Natsuki said. "That's the safest place for you."

Pan nodded. "Alright." She said.

Natsuki smiled. "Let's get back to the Kame House before any of the androids find us and so I can be updated on any news that has come up recently." She said before they took off.

Pan looked over to her cousin as she flew. "Nat?" she called.

"Yeah Pan?" Natsuki asked.

"Will you keep me updated on what's going on?" Pan asked.

"If I can find time." Natsuki asked. "You can ask the other Z-Fighters, you know. I'm sure they won't mind as long as they have the time."

"Alright." Pan said.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Cell's interested in Natsuki's power? What's his intentions with Natsuki? What do you think of Pan and Natsuki's heart to heart?**

**Next Chapter: Goku wakes up and Vegeta and Trunks enter the time chamber. Natsuki's first try at the Super Saiyan transformation and her loss of control is seen. Gohan finally discovers who Natsuki is.**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated!**

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: You'll see :D.

asredwer: Thanks, I like keeping people on their toes if I can. As for Videl, I had to have an excuse for her to be away from Hercule. Both things you're wondering are in this chapter.

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Thirteen

-Back in Commission-

-Past Timeline-

_-It has been 3 days since Chapter Twelve-_

"We're receiving reports that the Ginger Town monster is now moving through the urban areas of section 48 South." The news reporter said. "According to initial estimates, over half of the population has been taken."

There was growling from the fighters in the room. "There's no way we'll get there in time!" Krillin yelled.

Yamcha suddenly straightened up. "Hold on." He said before explaining the idea of using the ship they brought Goku in to get there. "That way our power levels will still be suppressed."

"Good idea, Yamcha." Natsuki praised.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Natsuki, and Gohan all packed themselves into the spacious ship. "Even though we can get there without him detecting us, we'll have to be fast before he absorbs 17 and 18." Krillin said. "But we're back in business."

"Yeah." Tien said. "I'm definitely liking our chances."

"How can we lose? Once we find him, Piccolo can just swoop in with his new power." Gohan said excitedly.

Natsuki shook her head, that didn't sound right. "I'm afraid it isn't going to be that easy." Piccolo said.

"I agree." Natsuki said. "You got to remember, Cell was built by a damn computer. He's smart. Why do you think he's absorbing all those people? He gains more power with each city or village he absorbs."

"And even we do land right on him; we'll still have a chase on our hands." Piccolo added.

The others grimaced at what Piccolo said. Natsuki went to stand behind Yamcha, watching what they were passing over. She didn't have the greatest map of the world in her head, so she wanted to get a better perception of it. It was weird not being with Trunks. When Pan and her had returned, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin were back at the Kame House. Natsuki had asked about Trunks and Krillin said he was training with Vegeta.

_Goku, I hope you wake up soon._ Natsuki thought._ I don't want to use Vegeta as an asset unless absolutely necessary._

"Is this as fast as this thing can go?" Tien asked, coming up on Yamcha's right.

"Yep." Yamcha answered.

"How are we going to make it before Cell runs off again!" Tien said annoyed. "Darn it."

"Uh, if only Goku were here." Krillin wished. Natsuki's eyes widened behind Krillin. "What did I say?"

"Goku." Piccolo said.

Gohan had seen as well. "Dad!" he said.

"Yeah, you know, he could use his instant transmission." Krillin explained further, oblivious to what is going on behind him.

Behind Krillin stood Goku, smiling. Natsuki had a mix of emotions running through her head. "Looks like your wish came true." She said.

Krillin finally looked while Goku waved. "Hi." Goku greeted.

"Yeah, like that. He could just zap himself anywhere." Krillin said. Natsuki smirked at Krillin while he was still figuring things out. "Ehh," Krillin stared at Goku. "Go-ku."

"Hey, what's up?" Goku asked. Krillin started crying with joy and hugged him, knocking them out of the ship.

Natsuki looked over at Gohan amused. "And here I thought you'd be the one doing that." She joked. Gohan laughed.

"Man is it great to see you!" Krillin said overjoyed. "When did you wake up? Does this mean you're not sick anymore? You look great."

"One question at a time, Krillin." Natsuki joked. Goku looked at her and smiled, which Natsuki returned.

"So you're all better?" Krillin asked another question.

Goku nodded. "Sure, unless you count being hungry." Goku said.

"Sounds like you're back to your old self." Krillin laughed.

"Yep, I've never felt better." Goku said.

Natsuki looked at Gohan, who looked about ready to cry. Goku put his hand on Gohan's head and comforted him. "It's alright Gohan." Goku said.

"My dad's back!" Gohan cheered, Natsuki chuckled.

Natsuki watched Goku head over towards Piccolo. He looked at him before smiling. "Hi Kamiccolo." Goku greeted. Natsuki, knowing how serious Piccolo is, started laughing at the name.

Piccolo was brought out of his trace with shock. "Listen, we combined our powers not our names, so for now just stick with Piccolo if you know what's best for you." He said and they turned his glare on Natsuki, who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay. Then, Piccolo." Goku laughed.

"That's enough." Piccolo warned.

"Listen, there's no way I'd be able to beat this Cell or the other androids." Goku explained. "They're just too strong. I need to take Gohan and Natsuki to train and take them to that place where you can get a year's worth of training in a day."

"Wait, say what?" Yamcha questioned.

"I see, you want to go back into the hyperbolic time chamber." Piccolo said. "Clever, but if you can last a year in that place, I don't know. Last time you barely made it a month the first time."

"I was thinking of bringing Trunks and Vegeta. I'm pretty confident we can make it this time." Goku said.

"Alright, then hurry up. Cell's out there absorbing whole cities, getting stronger by the minute." Piccolo warned. "If we let him absorb 17 and 18, then it's all over."

"Right." Goku said. He nodded over to Natsuki and then looked over at Gohan.

"Good luck you guys." Natsuki said.

"Thanks." Krillin said. "At least you won't have to have Vegeta train you."

Goku looked at Natsuki and Krillin confused. "Have Vegeta train her? Why would you need that Natsuki?" he asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Really Krillin?" she asked.

"Her power, if raised to Super Saiyan level, is unstable." Piccolo explained.

Goku looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Trunks nor I can figure it out." She said. "When Trunks finally got me to transform, I wasn't in control. Trunks had a hard enough calming me down without getting himself hurt as well."

Goku nodded seriously. "Well, we'll worry about that when we go in." he said as he held out a hand for Gohan and Natsuki placed a hand on his shoulder. "You two ready?" Goku asked.

Natsuki and Gohan nodded. "Yep." They said.

"Goku wait." Krillin said. "We're up against foes stronger than Frieza. Aren't you scared?"

"Don't know yet." Goku said before he placed two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.

When they reappeared, Natsuki saw that they arrived in a rocky landscape that was eerily silent and windy. They landed behind Trunks, who was sitting on a small rock while Vegeta was a distance away with his back turned.

"Oh, it's you." Trunks said, slightly startled.

Yeah, way to tell me where you were going, Trunks. I had to hear from Krillin." Natsuki said, annoyed.

"Right, sorry." He said. "I'm guessing you got Pan back and safe, right?"

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah, she's safe." She said. "She ran into Cell. She's lucky I found her before Cell attacked."

"That's a relief." Trunks said, surprised at the news.

"Who's Pan?" Goku asked. "You're daughter?"

Natsuki flipped out in shock. "Why does everyone think that!" she shouted in annoyance. "She's my, uhh, cousin." Natsuki was glad Gohan didn't know exactly who she was, or she'd have a harder time explaining.

"Oh." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"One of these days." Natsuki said while shaking her head. "I swear."

"So, how's training with Vegeta going?" Goku asked.

Trunks turned serious. "Oh, that." He said. "I can barely get Dad to acknowledge I'm here. When I did go up to talk to him, he said to get lost. That I'd only slow him down. It's not like he's been doing anything. He's been standing there for three days, like a statue."

"Well, that's Vegeta for you." Goku said. "If I know that guy, he's probably trying to will himself into the next level." Goku lifted into the air and landed behind Vegeta.

Natsuki sighed and leaned against Trunks as they waited for Goku to finished convincing Vegeta. Gohan looked over at Natsuki. "Hey Natsuki?" he asked.

"Yeah Gohan?" Natsuki looked over at Gohan instead of staring off into space.

"Are you coming into the time chamber with Dad and I?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki smiled. "Yep." She said before frowning. "Goku is the only one patient enough to help me control my Super Saiyan state. Besides, I couldn't last a year with Vegeta even if my life depended on it. No offense Trunks."

Trunks shrugged, slightly amused. "Non-taken. I understand." He said before chuckling. "You two would end up blowing up the place instead of training properly."

Natsuki laughed. "And you'd be caught in the middle of it." She joked.

"What are you two laughing at at a time like this?" Vegeta demanded.

Natsuki and Trunks turned around before she rolled her eyes. "Must you but into everything, Vegeta?" she asked. "It doesn't hurt to not be serious all the time. Maybe you should try it."

"Alright." Goku laughed nervously. "Let's go, I'll take us there via Instant Transmission."

Gohan grabbed onto Goku's hand while Trunks placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and Natsuki touched Trunks shoulder. Vegeta simply put his hand on Goku's back. They disappeared and then reappeared at Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo greeted them as they arrived.

"Welcome, this way please." Mr. Popo said before leading them towards the chamber. "I've prepared the chamber for your stay. It'll have everything you need during your training."

"You understand that nothing has changed between us, Kakarot." Vegeta warned. "Who says that even if I complete the training, I won't turn on you?"

"Even if I power up, it's possible that I still won't be able to defeat the androids and Cell on my own. I guess you've realized the same thing too." Goku said.

"Be careful that you don't assume too much Kakarot." Vegeta warned. Mr. Popo arrived at a large brown door. "So this is your so called Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"It is." Mr. Popo said. "Which of you will go first?"

"Well, now or never." Goku said. "Best of luck, you guys."

Natsuki smiled at Trunks. "Good luck." She said before leaning towards him. "In more ways than one."

"I heard that." Vegeta growled.

Natsuki smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come." Mr. Popo said as he grabbed the handle to the door and made to open the door. "Enter."

"We'll try to be quick, Goku." Trunks said.

"Don't worry about us." Goku said. "Just try to play nice with Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at Goku before entering while Natsuki smirked. "See you soon, guys. We'll be here waiting." Gohan said as the door closed.

Natsuki sighed. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

Goku shrugged. "We wait." He said.

Gohan went over to the edge of Kami's Lookout while Goku and Natsuki stayed behind. "So, this Pan. Is she really you're cousin?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded and lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's Gohan's daughter." She explained.

Goku smiled. "You and Trunks brought her here?" he asked.

"Brought her here?" Natsuki scoffed. "She snuck onto the time machine. I don't know how." Natsuki shook her head. "Even though the Gohan in my time is gone, Pan's mother is still alive. And let's just say that I'm not looking forward to seeing her mother again. She can be one scary person when she wants to be."

"Like ChiChi?" Goku asked.

Natsuki smiled. "Where do you think she learned from?" she asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "You're right, I wouldn't want to be you." He said.

"Way to be supportive, Goku." Natsuki said dryly. Goku simply laughed at her answer.

-Hours Later-

Natsuki looked ahead to see Mr. Popo, a little ways behind Gohan, worried. "Oh no, Kami." He said.

Goku turned serious. "It started." He said. "Piccolo's getting ready to fight."

"But who? Do you think it's Cell?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "No, we'd be able to feel Cell's energy." Natsuki said. "I can't feel a thing. Piccolo has to be facing one of the androids."

"What!" Gohan cried as he went running. "He can't fight them alone! We have to help him!"

"Stop, Gohan!" Goku interjected. "We're nowhere near their level. All we'd do is slow them down. Vegeta and Trunks will be coming out of there any minute now. Piccolo is twice as strong as he used to be. He'll be fine."

"Yes." Mr. Popo agreed. "It's true, Piccolo and Kami are one again. They'll be tough to beat."

Gohan stopped running, but was struggling. Natsuki sighed and went over to Gohan. "Hey," she said to get his attention. Gohan turned to face her. "It'll be alright. Listen, if it gets too bad, I'll go down and help. How does that sound?"

Gohan nodded. "Alright." He said defeated.

Goku looked at her. "But I thought that you couldn't go Super Saiyan." He said.

Natsuki stood up and faced him. "I said that I couldn't control it, not that I couldn't do the transformation." She clarified. "I've been thinking about that one time I lost control back in my time and I've been comparing it to one time I nearly lost control here while you were still unconscious." Natsuki shook her head while thinking about it. "It's not that power that gets to my head, that's what I originally thought. Both time I lost control, or nearly, I was angry. The first time, Trunks kept reminding me of my past. The second time, Vegeta had been taunting me, winding me up until I couldn't control myself." She nodded as if to agree with her own words. "I'm thinking that the loss of control comes from too much anger."

Goku nodded, agreeing as well. "That's a strong possibility." He said. "I can't tell you for sure. I'd have to see you lose control myself. Anger does fuel the initial transformation." Goku looked thoughtful. "I do wonder about ascension to the initial transformation. Would you mind if I viewed the memory of the time you lost control in your time? I may find something in that, and we have the time to spare."

"You can do that?" Natsuki asked.

Goku nodded and smiled. "You bet I can." He said.

"Dad did it on Namek with Krillin." Gohan explained.

Natsuki nodded, turning serious. "Alright then." She said. "Don't think badly of me. I'm not proud of what happened. Heck, I don't remember much when I lost control except for my power and Trunks' voice."

Goku nodded. "From what little you told me about your past the first time you came to this time, I'd be surprised if it wasn't bad." He said while putting a hand on her head. "Just bring the memory to the fore front, and I'll see it."

Natsuki nodded grimly. This was the one time she really hated herself and she'd never let herself forget it.

_"Alright." Trunks said smiling. "You finally ready to be at the same caliber as me?" _

_Natsuki smirked. "Bring it on, Boxer Boy." She said. "I'm ready to kick you into the dust."_

_Trunks smirked in return. "We'll see about that." He said. "But first, we have get you to transform and then for you to have the transformation easy."_

_"Alright." Natsuki said. "And how do you plan to do so?"_

_Trunks pulled out an old letter that Natsuki immediately recognized. "Remember this? Gohan left it with my mom for safe keeping." He said. "I read over it. Maybe if I bring some things up, some memories will trigger some anger for you. The transformation requires an emotional trigger and this is the best place to start. Right?"_

_Natsuki gulped, nervously. "I-I don't know, Trunks." She said. "Those memories are kind of sensitive. Only Gohan knew those. Besides, all you're talking about is going against what Gohan had me doing during his training."_

_Trunks smiled at her reassuringly. "You trust me, don't you?" he asked, Natsuki nodded slowly. "If things go astray, I'll power up and knock you out. How's that sound?"_

_Natsuki let out a deep breath. "Alright." She said. "But I'm still not so sure about this."_

_Trunks sighed and looked at the letter. "Well, we can start out with your mother, I guess." He said to himself, but she heard him anyway and he put the letter back in his coat pocket. "How she was part of the Cold Empire."_

_"I wasn't by choice." Natsuki said._

_"Are you sure?" Trunks asked. _

_"She was kidnapped." Natsuki said. "You know that."_

_"But she did what she was told, didn't she?" Trunks asked. "She killed innocent people."_

_"Not by choice." Natsuki growled. She knew he was doing this on purpose, but as he said each statement, her thought process was slipping._

_Trunks smirked. He was getting there, but not quite. "And what about you? Didn't you do some of the same things?"_

_"My mother wasn't a heartless monster and neither am I." Natsuki growled. "The only thing I really did on that damn place was train. And I had no choice in that matter either."_

_"And what about your father?" Trunks asked. "Is it true that your mother meant nothing to him? And what about you to him?"_

_Something in Natsuki snapped. Her parents meant everything to her. They were the only good memories she had on Frig's ship. She closed her eyes. It couldn't be true? Could it? Her mother was always looking out for her. Of course, her mother never showed Natsuki her bad moments. The only time Natsuki had seen her mother in any difference then she had normally seen was before she had seen her mother die and when her father was killed._

_That thought triggered the times she had seen a death in front of her. First, her father, killed when he defied against Frig for her training. Second, her mother; killed by Frig and his minions. Third, Katsu, killed when he blew up Frig's ship to have Natsuki run away. _Those three could have been prevented if she hadn't existed._ She thought. The fourth, Gohan, killed by the vary android that had killed her mother's family and their friends._

_"You're doing it, Natsuki!" Trunks encouraged. "Keep doing what you're doing. Whatever it is!"_

_Natsuki couldn't comprehend her surroundings, let alone what she was doing. The anger was overwhelming her mind. This was the first time that she had actually thought of the events that had happened in her life, the first time she was second guessing things._

_Light sprung around her. Her black hair turned yellow while her onyx eyes turned teal. Her body slid into a fighting stance. "Natsuki." Trunks called. "Calm down. Power down!"_

_"You insult my parents?" Natsuki growled. Her humanity was gone._

_"No." Trunks shouted. "Natsuki, I was just trying to trigger memories. Please. Calm down. I'm sorry."_

_"It's too late for that." Natsuki said before sending a blast his way._

_Trunks dodged it, already a Super Saiyan. "Natsuki, please, I don't want to do this." Trunks tried to plea. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_Natsuki didn't answer. She charged at Trunks and kicked him in the neck, sending him to the ground. She disappeared and reappeared behind him and sent a blast to his middle. Trunks didn't catch it in time and was sent into a bolder. Natsuki sent a blast into the nature that wasn't too far where Trunks was. By sensing, she knew that there was a village nearby. _

_Trunks' eyes widened. He flew, hitting the blast away, and landed in front of her. He grabbed her arms and secured them to her sides. He looked into her eyes that seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. "Natsuki." He said sternly. "Snap out of it. This isn't you. You couldn't hurt innocent people." His mind clicked. "What would your parents think?"_

_Natsuki snapped out of her frame of mind. Her power level decreased and she collapsed into Trunks' chest. Tears had gathered in her eyes and she dug her head into Trunks' shirt. "W-What happened to m-me?" she asked._

_"I don't know, Natsuki." Trunks said, holding her close._

_Natsuki tried to stop crying. "Don't make me do that again, Trunks." Natsuki begged. "Please."_

_"I won't." Trunks said. "We should see if my mom can figure out why this happened. I didn't lose control like you did."_

Natsuki shook her head at the memory. "If Trunks hadn't of stopped me, who knows what would have happened." She said. "It was like I was a whole other person." She thought. "The exact type of warrior that the Cold Empire wanted. One that didn't have a conscience."

Goku smiled at Natsuki. "Hey, you didn't do any damage, it's alright." Goku encouraged. "The transformation is triggered by emotional upheaval. And you have a lot more anger within yourself than most would, that's where you have the control issue. To ascend beyond Super Saiyan, you need to have an even greater emotional upheaval than you normally do in the first transformation. Something is triggering the ascended power, so you're skipping the first transformation."

"Is that possible?" Natsuki asked.

Goku nodded. "Possibly." He said. "It makes the most sense."

"But how does that work, Dad?" Gohan asked. "Why is she still losing control? Isn't the ascended form better than the first?"

"Yes and no." Goku answered Gohan's question. "Once you hit the first transformation, you need to learn control of that form and build up that form before you try to ascend. In Natsuki's case, by skipping the first form, she hasn't learned the control the first form comes with. Skipping to the ascended form, means she has double the control and double or more the power to get used to."

Natsuki nodded. "That makes the most sense." She said. "Can you help me?"

Goku nodded. "Of course." He said. "I just need to get you to separate the forms. Your mind is combining them." Goku looked over at Mr. Popo. "Hey, Mr. Popo, it is possible for Natsuki to join Gohan and I in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, right?"

Mr. Popo nodded slowly. "It'll be difficult, but I believe I can prepare the room to those needs." He said.

Natsuki was thinking. "Goku, do you think it also has the fact that I have more Saiyan blood than human?" she asked.

Gohan looked confused. "More Saiyan than Human?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have ¾'s of Saiyan blood and only ¼ of Human blood." Natsuki explained. "My father was full Saiyan while my mother was half and half."

"Full Saiyan?" Goku asked. "You mean that there are more Saiyans that escaped the explosion."

Natsuki nodded. "My father told me that there was a small group off planet at the time of the explosion. They were found and split up among the Cold Empire. My father was offspring of two of them and another was also offspring that becomes a friend of my mother's." she explained. "I can't tell you if there are any more. My father never talked about it much. Of course, I was very young when he died."

Goku nodded while Gohan looked at Natsuki with a quizzical gaze. "Wait a minute." He said. "Your mother is half Human and half Saiyan, like me?" Natsuki nodded. "The only other person that I know is half and half is my sister. You're my sister's daughter! And you know where she is!"

Natsuki didn't know quite what to say. She didn't want him to know so fast. Sighing in defeat, Natsuki nodded. "You figured it out. A lot faster than I thought, but you did." She said.

Gohan's eyes widened. "That means that you know where she is!" he claimed.

"Look, Gohan, I know the pain you're going through by losing someone you love." Natsuki said slowly, "but if we don't take care of the issue with Cell and the androids, then there will be a lot more problems than just Arata." She sighed when Gohan slumped. "Gohan, remember what I told you? When we have the time, when things have calmed down, I will explain everything. For now, we need to focus on the mission at hand. Alright?"

Gohan nodded solemnly. "Alright." He said.

Natsuki smiled. "My father always told me that I was exactly like her." She said softly. "Until I can explain my past and how to save her, think of me as her. Just don't call me 'Arata'."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Natsuki's first transformation? General opinion of chapter?**

**Next Chapter: Trunks and Vegeta emerge from the Time Chamber and Goku, Gohan, and Natsuki enter.**

**Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Also, since I've gotten many questions on Natsuki's transformation, I'll try to explain it again:**

**The initial Super Saiyan transformation takes an emotional upheaval. The ascended transformation takes even more of an emotional upheaval. Natsuki's painful memories coincide with the emotional upheaval that causes the second transformation. This means that she is skipping the first transformation. By skipping the first transformation, she hasn't trained or learned to control the first transformation's power let alone adding the second transformation's power. Natsuki has to deal with the power that comes from the second transformation without knowing how to control a major increase of power. Does any of this make sense? A little will be explain when she's telling Trunks in this chapter, but chapter 15 is dedicated to this issue entirely. All good? Also, don't assume that she has immediate control of the SS2 transformation. Remember what Mirai Gohan told her before she arrived in the past timeline the second time?**

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: The journey Natsuki has to control the two transformations is a personal one for her.

asredwer: Natsuki skipping the initial transformation she isn't able to use the power she gains correctly. Did the explanation answer your questions?

thehomiewhowrites: You'll see the part Natsuki plays in Cell's defeat. She still has a way to go. She won't gain control that easily. I'm not giving too much away. :D Thanks for the review! Did the explanation above answer your questions?

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Fourteen

-Into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber-

-Past Timeline-

Much to Natsuki's disappointment, Goku didn't want her focusing on the battle between Piccolo and 17. He didn't want to risk her getting angry. Instead, Goku insisted that she mediate, much like Goku was doing himself, except she'd focus on keeping her power level to an almost non-existent point. Goku said that it might help her get better at getting a sense on her own energy. She didn't like the idea of completely blocking herself out from what was currently going on.

So, to solve that problem, Natsuki would tune in into what was going on. She would only focus long enough to see where things were before focusing back on her power. She figured that wouldn't hurt.

The battle between Piccolo and 17 kept going until Cell had sensed the battle. She didn't know quite what happened between Piccolo and 17, but knew there had to be an exchange before Piccolo's power dropped almost to bottom. When Natsuki had tuned back in, Cell had made it to where Piccolo's power had dropped. It didn't take long for Cell's power to boost significantly. When she sensed Goku near Cell, she snapped out of the meditation.

Gohan looked surprised when she stood up. "Natsuki." He greeted. "A lot has happened."

"I know." Natsuki said. "I kept checking in while I meditated."

Gohan nodded just as Goku reappeared. Piccolo and Tien were both with him, fallen. Natsuki's eyes widened. "Can you watch them while I get senzu beans?" Goku asked her.

Natsuki nodded. "No problem." She said.

When Goku returned with the senzu beans, he put one in Piccolo's and Tien's mouths. They rose, back to full power. Natsuki sighed. "Goku, maybe it wasn't a good idea that I meditated. I could have prevented this." She suggested.

Piccolo shook his head. "No." he said. "Remember, Cell's interested in your power. You would have arrived after Cell absorbed 17 and he probably would have gone after you."

Goku nodded. "I agree." He said. "Wait until we train and then you'll be able to face Cell without a problem."

Natsuki nodded. "I guess so." She said.

Goku looked at Tien. "And Tien, that stunt you pulled was really risky." He said.

"Yeah, but you held Cell off long enough to let Android 18 escape." Gohan added. "So, I guess everything turned out okay."

"Still, it's only a temporary victory." Piccolo said. "As powerful as Cell has become, I don't think there is anyone who can actually beat him. Not even Vegeta or you Goku. He's just too much for us."

"Goku!" Mr. Popo called their attention. "Come quick. I believe Trunks and Vegeta are about to come out of the time chamber."

"Darn." Natsuki mumbled.

"What?" Tien asked.

"I've been enjoying the lack of Vegeta's ego and pride." Natsuki murmured.

Gohan chuckled. "Don't worry." He said. "You'll practically have a whole year away from him when we go into the chamber."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, thanks Gohan." She said.

Everyone followed Mr. Popo to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, awaiting Trunks' and Vegeta's exit. It was Trunks who came out first. "Hey everyone." Trunks greeted. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Natsuki looked at Trunks and grumbled. "Now I feel like a shrimp." She mumbled. "Though I have always wondered what you looked like with long hair, Trunks. Now I know."

Trunks rolled his eyes while Vegeta came out next. "So, how'd it go Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be out a lot sooner." Goku added.

"Well, it did seem that Dad can push past the Super Saiyan barrier pretty quickly maybe two months after we went in." Trunks explained. "Of course that wasn't enough for him, so he's been-"

"Been what?" Vegeta demanded. "You've said more than enough."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "At least the two of you are in one piece." She said. "Just our luck."

Vegeta scowled while Trunks chuckled. "So basically, then, it went well." Goku questioned in the form of a statement.

"You'll see." Vegeta said. "Let's just say that it'd be a waste of time for you to go in there. I'll have everything taken care of by the time you get out. Cell and the androids both."

"Hold on." Tien shouted.

Piccolo placed a hand in front of Tien in warning. "Look, it doesn't matter how strong you think you've become." He said. "It'd be a mistake to underestimate your opponents."

Natsuki nodded. "Things have gotten a lot worse since you've been out here in reality." She said. "Don't let your ego and pride take over your mind again, Vegeta."

"Yeah." Tien said. "Cell has absorbed one of the androids already. And his power is off the charts compared to before. Seriously, you have no idea."

Vegeta just chuckled. "He's right." Goku said. "I've just had the chance to look at Cell up close. He's not like any monster you've ever faced."

Natsuki suddenly felt another energy. "Looks like this is going to have to wait." She said. "Bulma's here."

"Hey guys!" Bulma's voice shouted. "Hello? Anyone still here? You have a visitor."

"See?" Natsuki said.

"That's Bulma." Gohan said before they walked out to meet her.

"Oh, there you are." Bulma smiled.

"Bulma, what in the world are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Krillin told me where you all were hanging out. I hope that's okay." Bulma said while Gohan went towards Baby Trunks.

Bulma's eyes widened upon seeing the older Trunks. "Other Trunks?" she questioned. "Wow, I barely recognize you. What's with the hair?"

"Oh, well," Trunks started.

"I don't remember it being this long before." Bulma said while touching and pulling it. "Is it a wig? You seem taller too."

Natsuki chuckled at Trunks' expense. "There's this special room here at the lookout. It kind of compresses time." He explained. "Basically, you can squeeze an entire year into a single day."

"Oh." Bulma said.

"So Dad and I have been in there training." Trunks said.

Bulma looked past Trunks towards Vegeta. "Okay, but you don't look that different Vegeta." She wondered. "Why isn't your hair all shaggy too?"

"A full Saiyan's hair does not get shaggy, it maintains the same shape since it was born." Vegeta explained.

"Huh, what do you know?" Goku said aloud. "I never noticed."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow as well as Bulma, who looked over at him. "You never noticed that you didn't need a haircut?" she asked.

"No, I guess not." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"So clueless." Bulma muttered.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to talk about Kakarot's hair. Now, why are you here, woman? Get on with it." Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Bulma remembered as she pulled out a capsule and clicked it open. "Here, he asked me to make a new battle suit a while back. It turned out so well, that I made one for everybody."

The capsule turned into a chest. Natsuki looked towards Goku. "Do you still have that picture I gave you three years ago?" she asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if Bulma could copy my mom's uniform." Natsuki explained.

Goku smiled before pulling out the picture. While the guys changed, Natsuki went over to talk to Bulma. "Bulma?" Natsuki asked.

"What is it you need, Natsuki?" Bulma asked.

"As you know, my mom is Arata." Natsuki said while Bulma nodded. Natsuki handed her the hand drawn picture. "I was wondering if you could copy her uniform?"

Bulma looked at it. "Now that I've got the material down, I'm sure I could do that in a giffy." She said. "The picture isn't colored. Do you remember the colors?"

Natsuki nodded of course. She point to each portion as she told her. "There was blue spandex like the others, but there weren't any pant legs as you can see and was sleeveless as well. The armor had green instead of yellow and the leggings were red and came past the knee. The boots were modeled after the armor." She instructed.

Bulma smiled. "That's not a problem." She said assured. "I was wondering what I was going to do for you anyway. This will be done in a giffy, though I don't think those will work for you. They're more of a male's style."

Natsuki shook her head. "It's fine, this is similar." She said while motioning to what she was wearing. "I'm fine in this anyway."

Bulma nodded. "Alright then. I'll have this ready for you in a couple hours." She said. "I'll just have someone drop it off for me before you exit. You'll need something fresh to wear anyhow."

"Wow, this is just like the suit I wore on Namek!" Gohan said.

"This stuff is really light." Goku said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of that." Bulma said.

"It's perfect Bulma!" Gohan said.

Natsuki smiled before going towards Trunks. "You don't look half bad." She complimented.

Trunks smiled at her. "Aren't you going to put one on?" he asked

Natsuki shook her head. "I'm wearing this and the ones Bulma made are more male style." She explained. "Bulma's making one to my specifications. It'll look just like my mother's."

"That's great." Trunks said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to wear something that reminds me of my mother." Natsuki said happily. "It'll feel like she's right there with me even though technically speaking, she won't."

Natsuki sighed. "As much as I don't like Vegeta, you'll keep an eye out for him, won't you?" she asked. "When the time comes for my mother to be saved, Vegeta would be a good candidate to help. My mother always respected him. I don't see why, but if she trusts him, then so do I."

Trunks nodded. "Don't you worry about that." He said. "All that matters is you learning to control your Super Saiyan form. Did you talk to Goku about that?"

"Yeah." Natsuki said. "I showed him the memory of when I lost control back home. He thinks that because I have so much more anger inside of me compared to the average person, that something in my Sayian blood is triggering me to go ascended before I transform initially."

Trunks' eyes widened. "That's confusing." He said.

Natsuki shook her head. "Not quite if you think about it." She said. "The initial transformation takes an emotional distress and ascended takes even more so. And because I have ¾'s worth of Saiyan blood, I'm more susceptible compared to someone like you. Plus, remember this. You transformed from Gohan's death in our time, that was the first time you'd seen a death, Trunks. I've seen four, including Gohan's. I've seen a lot more horrendous things than you have and you know it."

Trunks nodded and sighed. "Well, good luck." He said.

Natsuki smiled before thinking of something. "Wait, can I see the time machine?" she asked.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Well, there may be some down time in the chamber and if there is, I'd like to have the scouter with the coordinates as well as the flash drive." She explained.

Trunks nodded as he bent down to his jacket and pulled out the container. "Here." He said.

"Thanks." Natsuki said. "I'll keep it safe."

"It's probably a good idea you hold onto it anyway." Trunks said. "Who know what's going to happen while you're in there. I don't want it destroyed."

"You don't look half bad, Kakarot." Vegeta's comment caught both of their attentions. "Too bad you won't have time to use it."

"This is one battle that I'm rooting for you to win, Vegeta." Goku said.

"It's about time I check out this monster." Vegeta said.

"I could instant transmission you there." Goku offered.

"Oh that'd be fun!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "I'll get there on my own."

They watched at Vegeta took off fast. Natsuki sighed. "You better go after him." She said. "Be careful."

"I will." Trunks said.

"That man. They're as stubborn as they come." Bulma said.

"I should get going too." Trunks said.

Goku thought of something. "Oh, wait a second." He said as he knelt down to his gi and pulled out two senzu beans. "Take these with you. Just in case."

"Great, thanks." Trunks said.

"Good luck." Goku said. "But if things get too out of control, promise me you'll get out of there. Okay?"

"Right. Thanks again Goku for everything you've done." Trunks said. "Good luck in the time chamber."

"You boys make sure you come back in one piece." Bulma said.

Trunks waved his head, recognizing what Bulma said and nodded to her in agreement. They then watched as Trunks took off in the direction Vegeta left. Goku nodded and looked at Gohan and Natsuki.

"We're up. You two ready for intense training with me?" Goku asked.

Gohan and Natsuki nodded. "Yeah." Gohan said excitedly.

Natsuki punched her hand to the palm of her other hand. "Let's do this." She said.

Mr. Popo came towards them. "The chamber is prepared for the three of you." He said. Mr. Popo then leaded Goku, Gohan, and Natsuki to the chamber door.

Gohan noticed the container in Natsuki's hand. "What's that?" he asked. "Wait, that's the container holding both time machines. I thought Trunks was holding onto that?"

Natsuki smiled. "I'm holding it now. Trunks doesn't want it damaged and if there is a time I can explain everything to the two of you, then I have the materials I need to do so." She said.

"Goku!" Bulma called. "I just wanted to say good luck in there."

"Goku." Mr. Popo said. "The time chamber is a very harsh place. I hope the three of you are ready."

Goku smiled at Mr. Popo before the door opened and they stepped in. Gohan and Natsuki looked around in amazement while Goku surveyed the surroundings to remind himself. The door closed. "Wow, it's so bright in here." Gohan commented.

Natsuki nodded. "The interior is beautiful." She said.

"And my body feels heavy." Gohan said. "And it's kind of hard to breathe."

"Yeah, and once the door is closed, we'll be cut off from the outside world." Goku explained. "Both of you, try sensing Cell's energy, or Vegeta's. I think you'll see what I mean."

Gohan tried as well as Natsuki. "You're right." Gohan said. Natsuki nodded.

"I don't feel a thing." Natsuki said.

"The bathroom is over that way." Goku told. "And this," they walked over. "Is the food. It's more than normal, but that's because there are three people instead of two. So, judging by this, that should be enough. Right?"

Natsuki smiled. "Don't worry Goku, I don't eat as much as you. At least, not right now." She said. "I grew up with small portions and thanks to the androids in our time, food can be hard to come by."

Goku nodded. "That's good to know." He said.

"This place isn't so bad. I don't know what I was worried about." Gohan said.

"Yeah, well, go check the training area over there. You'll see why I barely survived a month in here when I was a kid." Goku said.

Gohan looked at the training area. "Wow! This is crazy. How could this fit into one room." He said.

"It goes like this in all directions. So, don't venture out without me, either of you." Goku said. "You can get lost easily. Also, the temperature changes can be crazy here. It can get to 100 degrees and to below zero. The air is half as thick it is outside and the gravity is ten time Earth's."

Gohan looked in amazement. Natsuki nodded. "That's no problem for me." She said, catching Goku's attention. "I wasn't born on Earth and because my mom was under the Cold Empire, we moved every week in the ship. After my father died, I had to come with mom and her friend on missions. We've gone to may planets with different situations."

"Good." Goku said.

"We need to stay here for a year, huh?" Gohan asked, frightened.

Natsuki smiled. "It'll be alright." She said.

"Alright. I have a plan of action. " Goku said.

"Are you working with us separately?" Gohan asked.

"Sort of." Goku said. "Natsuki can already turn Super Saiyan; it's just a matter of her controlling it. You, Gohan, haven't turned Super Saiyan yet. So, Natsuki and I will push you to your limits and when you need a break, I work on Natsuki's control."

They walked towards the training area. Goku and Natsuki walked fine. Gohan, on the other hand, dropped to the ground when he came. "It's pretty intense, isn't it?" Goku asked. "It can be pretty intense when you haven't trained in it."

"Yeah." Natsuki said while Gohan was getting up slowly. "But once you get used to it, your body never forgets."

"Can I really turn Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"I can and you're my son." Goku said. "And Natsuki can as well, even if she doesn't have control yet."

Gohan nodded. "You'll do just fine." Natsuki encouraged.

"Once you two have everything under control, I'm going to work on a level beyond Super Saiyan." Goku said. "Even more so than Cell or Vegeta. And by the time we're done here, I hope to have you stronger than I am, Gohan. As for you, Natsuki, I'm hoping the same thing, but we have to see how high your power is once we get it under control."

"Let's get started then." Gohan said.

"That's the spirit." Goku said smiling. "Now, the Super Saiyan form is a response to a need, not a want."

"What's that mean?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki thought before snapping her fingers as she thought of an example. "Right. Trunks is a great example." She said. "In my timeline, the Gohan I knew usually fought the androids alone. Eventually, Trunks begged our Gohan to train him. There was one day when the androids were attacking a city and Trunks was determined to help. Long story short, our Gohan had knocked Trunks out for Trunks' safety and when Trunks went to find him, he found him dead in the street while it was raining. Trunks transformed that day because of the need to avenge our Gohan's death. Does that make any sense?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Goku nodded. "Alright." He said. "The Super Saiyan state is triggered by a painful, angry memory or scenario. How about you give it a try."

Gohan nodded, standing in the middle of tiled steps. His power started raising. Natsuki tilted her head. Goku kept his eyes on Gohan, but addressed Natsuki. "Tell me, can you transform without being worked up?" he asked her.

Natsuki thought about it. "I'm sure I could." She said. "All I have to think about is Vegeta's taunting with me."

"You two really don't get along, do you?" Goku asked amused.

Natsuki shook her head. "Not really. I can complain about him, but really, I do the same thing he does to me, I taunt him." She said. "Mom always respected him and when he isn't being a jerk, I can kind of see why. He's a smart fighter when he isn't letting his ego or pride control him."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, he's a respectable fighter." He agreed.

Gohan fell to the ground. "Gohan you're not doing it right." Goku instructed. "You need to get angry."

Gohan nodded and turned serious. "Wait." Gohan said while straightening up. "I can't just get angry because you told me too."

"Yeah, your right." Goku realized. "Um…"

"How about visualizing that any one of us; Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, or myself, are about to be defeated by Cell." Natsuki offered.

Gohan nodded again before straightening up. "But I don't know what Cell looks like." He said.

Natsuki nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You've only heard about him." She said.

"Then how about Frieza." Goku said.

Gohan nodded. His energy started rising again. Natsuki kept her eyes on him, her eyes widened as she sensed Gohan's ki reaching where it had to be. "There you go, you're doing it." Natsuki praised.

Gohan's hair flickered yellow before he collapsed to the ground again. "Darn it." He said.

"No, it's alright." Goku praised. "You did good for your first try."

Gohan tried a couple more times, each time his hair flickered yellow. It didn't take long until he passed out. Natsuki smiled. "He's doing a good job for his first try." She said.

Goku nodded as he picked Gohan up and walked back towards the beds and laid him down. When Goku returned, Natsuki was stretching. "You ready?" he asked. "While Gohan's sleeping, it's your turn."

Natsuki nodded, slightly nervous. "Yeah." She said. "Let's go."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes?**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki's training for control beings, meaning she has to face her painful past.**

**Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 15

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated! This chapter, as I've said before, is more for Natsuki to get over the past.**

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: Glad you understand the transformation! As for Book 3, I'm working on it along with this one so the fast updates can continue. :D

asredwer: There will be differences in the Cell Games, but you'll see why Natsuki won't help prevent any deaths at the end of the chapter. And I was thinking of making differences. 16 surviving would be interesting, but what to do after the Cell games with him is where I find the difficulty. Anyway, thanks!

dori: Thanks!

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Fifteen

-Control and Transformations-

-Past Timeline-

Goku and Natsuki traveled a little further into the training area so nothing else would be destroyed. They were now facing each other. Goku was looking confident while Natsuki was trying to get rid of her fear.

"It's alright to be scared, you know." Goku said softly. "I can't blame you."

Natsuki nodded. "I'm just glad that there aren't any innocent people that could get hurt if I don't have control." She said.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, but remember, I've been in control of the Super Saiyan state for years now. So, if you do lose control, I'm probably more capable of knocking you out than Trunks is." He said.

Natsuki breathed out a deep breath. "Alright." She said. "What do we do first?"

Goku was thinking. "From the memory you showed me, Trunks was giving you a lot of memories to remember. That caused your brain to go into overload. So, perhaps, you should only think of one memory at a time." He offered. "Is there a really painful memory you have? One that maybe tops the others?"

Natsuki had to think. There were a lot of scenarios that Natsuki had grown angry at when it came to her past. Goku was right in that respect. Which was more sensitive? _Trunks pushed me when he mentioned my parents._ She remembered.

"My parents have always been a sensitive part of my life for me." Natsuki said. "The first memory I have that I'm angry and it involved when my father was killed, well, more like murdered by Frig."

Goku nodded. "Alright." He said. "Focus on that memory alone. Repeat what happened in your mind. Remember the feelings you felt that day."

Natsuki nodded and breathed before settling into a stance. She closed her eyes as she brought that memory to the forefront.

_Frig shook his head. "Daisuke, you've been so valuable to me; so useful." He said. "I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice."_

_"What are you talking about?" Daddy demanded._

_Frig simply shook his head and turned away to walk towards a chair looking thing. Daddy stood in the middle of all of the people surrounding him, tense. "Go ahead." He instructed to the people around my Daddy._

Natsuki's power was raising higher and higher. Goku stood back, watching her. Natsuki, however, was stuck in her memories as the memory of her father's death flashed in front of her eyes.

_There were four fighters around her father. They were each weird in their own ways. Daddy was immediately in a fighting stance when the four charged at the same time. While Daddy would block hits from two or three at the same time, another fighter would get a hit in. It got to the point where, he wasn't blocking hits when he shoulder._

_More and more of the hits the fighters shot at him, Daddy was getting hit. It was getting worse and Daddy was losing. Blood was coming out of Daddy faster than he could block hits from any of the four. Tears were trailing down my cheeks. There wasn't any way that he could be defeated. He was strong. He was my Daddy and my protector._

_The four fighters jumped away, all at a different angle from Daddy. They nodded to each other before each charging an attack and sending it Daddy's way._

NO!_ I yelled mentally._

"NO!" Natsuki yelled. Her aura flashed around her. Anger and hate filled her heart.

"Good." Goku said calmly. "Focus only on that memory. Focus only on those emotions from that day. You're doing good."

Natsuki didn't respond, but she was following what Goku was saying. Her heard soft footsteps for second before re-focusing. "Dad?" Gohan's voice called. "What's going on?"

"Don't come any closer, Gohan." Goku said, still calm. "Natsuki's focusing. Let her concentrate."

"She's doing it, Dad." Gohan said in amazement. "It-It's amazing."

"Watch what she's doing, Gohan" Goku instructed. "Listen to the advice I tell her. Listen to anything she says."

"Right." Gohan said.

Natsuki's eyes were still shut tight as she was replaying the memory. "Okay." Goku said. "Your hair is flickering to the color it's supposed to be. Now we're going to ease into another memory."

Natsuki nodded while her breathing was speeding up. "I'm still feeling control." She said in a strained voice.

"That's what we want." Goku said. "Now, you said your parents are a sensitive topic. You've thought of your father. Now think of your mother, think of how she was killed."

Natsuki growled, her power jumping again. "Murdered." She growled.

"Focus." Goku said sternly. "Only think of the memory and the emotions. Do not, I repeat, do not think of the details. You can correct us later. That's what got you out of control last time."

Natsuki growled before doing as Goku said. Her mother being killed was almost as bad as her father's death. All she did was stand by and watch. There was nothing she could have done, even if she did it.

_Arata was surrounded by all sides except for her back, which was towards me. Frig's warriors were ruthless. They took cheap shots at Mom as well as Katsu. Arata was already bruised and bloodied, but there were already a lot more warriors to defeat, let alone adding Frig. _

_"Mamma!" a young girl's voice screamed. In front of the young girl, an unconscious body fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud'._

Both memories of her parents' deaths seemed to be a real. They kept flashing, over and over again. The emotions joining in as well. It was building up, and fast.

"Gohan, see how the flickering is lasting longer? Not only are the memories that she's thinking of working, she's using the emotions as a reminder of her anger at the time." Goku explained.

"Not anymore." Natsuki whispered to herself.

Before Gohan could respond, Natsuki snapped. "That's it, Natsuki." Goku praised. "You felt the snap, didn't you? You couldn't take it anymore?"

Natsuki screamed as her power fluctuated around her. Her hair wasn't flickering, it was staying solid. She could feel the power pumping through her veins. Natsuki held her hands in fists as a way to keep her power under control.

"Great!" Goku said. "Now, gain control. Think of a memory that will calm you down, but not take you out of Super Saiyan. Use a bittersweet memory that'll bring you back to your senses."

_"You alright there?" Gohan asked as he sat next to a young Natsuki._

_Shrugging, Natsuki brought her knees to her chest. "It's not a great day for me, no." she said in a sad tone._

_Gohan put an arm around Natsuki shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Would you mind telling me why?" he asked._

_"It's the anniversary." Natsuki stated._

_"The anniversary of what?" Gohan asked, confused._

_"Of my mother's death." She said sadly._

_Gohan was silent. "You're down because you remember it, don't you?" he asked._

_Natsuki nodded. "Even though I was only 4, I still remember every little detail." She confirmed. "It's, what do you call it, frightening. I always have nightmares on this day."_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Gohan asked._

_"Because I know you don't like thinking about my mother." Natsuki said._

_Gohan smiled sadly. "It does, but you're my responsibility now. My needs are put to the side now." He said._

_"How do you do it?" She asked._

_"Do what?" Gohan asked._

_"Be so strong all the time." Natsuki stated. "No matter what's on your mind, you're always focused on the task at hand." She looked up. "How do you do it?"_

_Gohan sighed. "I think of the positive side." He finally said. "For example, with your mother, I know now that she is with our friends and family. She's not in the tyrant's hold anymore. So, I don't worry about it. As for you, another example, I know you're safe with your Grandmother because the androids never come here."_

_Natsuki nodded. "That makes sense." She said. "Can you help me do that?"_

_Gohan smiled. "Of course." He said. _

_"And you'll always be there for me?"_

_Gohan chuckled. "No matter what happens, I'm always with you." He said, "Just as your mother is as well."_

Natsuki could feel the power reigning in. She had stopped her screaming, but still held her muscles in a tense formation. Once she knew she could control it, Natsuki opened her eyes. Her muscles relaxed. Her eyes were teal instead of onyx.

In front of her, Goku was smiling at Natsuki while Gohan stood behind Goku with a look of amazement. "You did it, Natsuki." Goku said. "Just as I thought you would."

Natsuki looked at herself. "Even I'm impressed." She said. She looked up at Goku. "That was a good trick, separating the memories. I didn't even think of that."

Goku nodded and patted her shoulder. "From what I felt, I still think you can go higher." He said.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Really?"

Goku nodded again. "I believe so, but I suggest you work in this form while we help Gohan. You already have control, it's not like you haven't transformed before. The first time was just an overload of anger." He said. "When Gohan needs to rest, we'll continue."

"Right." Natsuki said before looking at Gohan. "What do you think? You ready to give it a shot?"

Gohan nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" he said.

"Alright then." Goku said. "Try what I instructed last time."

Gohan slid into his stance while Natsuki let her power decrease. "Why'd you relax?" Goku asked.

"We need to focus on Gohan." Natsuki said. "Besides, I know how to get into it. Once Gohan transforms, you can work with him while I mediate. It helped a little the first time, maybe that's why it didn't take me more than one try to transform with control. And who know what happens when I'm in that form longer than 10 minutes."

"Good thinking." Goku said.

Natsuki watched as Gohan did the same technique. "Remember; think of Frieza defeating one of us." Goku reminded his son.

His hair flickered again. "I wonder." She said, catching Goku's brief attention. "Gohan, think of Arata. Think of what she must be going through: the pain and the tyranny."

Natsuki's advice seemed to do the trick. Gohan screamed as his hair stayed solid yellow and his eyes turned teal. "Good idea." Goku said.

"He needed the extra push." Natsuki said. "He still has guilt over mom. It is sort of low blow for him, I was trying to avoid it."

Gohan, even in the transformation, snapped out of it. "Darn it." He said.

"It's alright." Goku said. "You're doing good. Going Super Saiyan isn't easy."

"But Natsuki did it." Gohan argued.

Natsuki shook her head. "Gohan, I had training before I even attempted to transform. The only thing I needed help with was the control in transforming." She said. "You'll get it. Just don't beat yourself up about it."

Goku and Gohan decided to try training before Gohan continued to try and hold that form. Natsuki, however, decided to work on control and train on her own. Doing the same technique she did earlier, Natsuki transformed into her Super Saiyan state. She then sat down and closed her eyes. She spent a while meditating in that state. While doing so, Natsuki focused on only the power that came from the Super Saiyan transformation and didn't focus on the details.

Natsuki spent a couple days meditating when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Natsuki." Gohan's voice snapped her out of her trance.

She opened her teal eyes to see Gohan in front of her. "Oh, hey Gohan, how's your training going?" she asked.

"Good." Gohan said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you could give me a haircut. Mom never let Dad near scissors."

Natsuki chuckled and let power decrease. "No problem." She said. "I probably need to cut my hair as well." Gohan and Natsuki left the training area, and went into the kitchen. "Sit on one of the chairs, let me find the scissors."

Gohan did as he was told while Natsuki searched for scissors. "Son, what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Natsuki's going to cut my hair." Gohan explained.

Goku chuckled. "It is a bit out of control, isn't it?" he questioned. "How'd the meditating go, Natsuki?"

"Not bad." She said. "Found it!" Natsuki grabbed the scissors smiling before walking behind Gohan. "Ready for this mop of hair to disappear?"

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah." He said.

Natsuki had her own experience cutting hair. She had often done hers to match her mother's as she grew up. Also, when Bulma had been busy, Natsuki had helped cut Trunks' as well. Natsuki took off much of Gohan's hair. Instead of past his back, Gohan's hair was now cut to the top of his head. Natsuki placed the scissors down.

"Well, what do you think?" Natsuki asked.

Goku nodded while Gohan went to look in the mirror. "This is great!" Gohan said.

Natsuki nodded. "Now it's my turn." She said. "It's nearly at my knees now. I haven't cut it in years."

When Natsuki came back out, Natsuki's hair was drastically cut. She had cut her hair to where it didn't hang down her back or neck. Her hair naturally, now cut, stood on her head and hung a little over her forehead and around her face.

"Whoa. I almost didn't recognize you." Gohan said when she stepped back out. "Why'd you cut it like that?"

Natsuki smiled. "This way it doesn't get in the way and doesn't look shaggy when I transform." She said. "Plus, it's just like mom's. I'm already going to be dressing like her, why not look the same. It's just like how you admire Piccolo, Gohan. I admire mom because no matter what she's been through, she held her morals."

-Later-

Gohan and Natsuki had taken to training while Goku meditated. The temperature fluctuated almost every day, causing for intense surroundings. While Gohan and Natsuki trained, Natsuki didn't hold back. And Gohan was getting better at it.

Natsuki caught Gohan's kick that he aimed at her neck with her forearm. "Not bad, but you'll need to do better than that." She said before knocking it away.

They exchanged blows back and forth while trying to avoid not hitting the building. Gohan got a kick in and hit Natsuki to the ground. She crashed into the ground before flipping to her feet and charging to Gohan. She disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, nailing him in the back. Gohan was sent flying to the ground as well, but Natsuki appeared before Gohan's hit the ground. She aimed a punch at his chest, which Gohan' caught just in time.

Natsuki smirked. "Better." She said. Gohan stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"Dad, he's been meditating like that for days now." Gohan commented.

Natsuki smiled. "He's probably trying to find a way to ascend." She said. "Let him be, let's continue our training.

"Right." Gohan said.

They resumed their spar. The temperature was normal for now. It had already become freezing cold and burning hot a multitude of times, so it was due for temperature change. A couple hours passed before Goku finally moved. Natsuki and Gohan had been resting. Goku stood up, a determined look on his face. He turned Super Saiyan and then rapidly increasing it.

Gohan flew back from the effects of the power up while Natsuki slid back in a sold stance. "That power." Gohan muttered. "That's awesome, Dad. You went beyond Super Saiyan."

"I could even go one step further if I wanted to." Goku said before powering up again.

Natsuki walked up, interested. "That's incredible." She murmured.

"That's like ten cells put together." Gohan said. "There's no way he can defeat you now Dad."

Goku shook his head. "No I can't beat him, son. Not like this." He said.

"What?" Gohan argued. "But your power."

"It's gone up, sure, but these bulging muscles are going to make it really hard to move fast. And against a monster like cell, I can't afford to miss a step." Goku explained. "All the raw energy won't be useful if I can't catch my opponent. It's going to take a lot more than brute strength to win this fight." Goku powered down to his base state. "Besides that transformation takes a lot of energy. I'd say that the regular Super Saiyan state has the best all-around balance. Here is what I think we should do, Natsuki's done it in small bursts. Ready?"

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"From this point on, we're going to try to stay in our Super Saiyan state. 24/7." Goku said. "Well, except when we're sleeping, I guess. We need to make Super Saiyan seem as natural as breathing. It's got to be completely effortless."

Natsuki nodded. "That way we don't have to worry about using energy to stay in that form." She stated.

Goku nodded. "Exactly." He said. "Gohan, how about you go rest. I want to work with Natsuki on something."

Gohan nodded. "Alright." He said.

As soon as Gohan left the training area, Natsuki looked at Goku. "Why'd you send him away?" she asked.

"Since you've got the initial Super Saiyan state under control, we need to step it up." Goku said.

"But I thought you said-" Natsuki argued.

"It's not for fighting purposes." Goku said. "We need you to be in complete control of any sort of future transformation. Just in case something happens with Cell, or if someone wiles you up again."

Natsuki nodded. "Oh, alright." She said. "That makes sense."

"Turn Super Saiyan." Goku instructed, to which Natsuki complied. "Now, I want you to do the same thing I just did. Do whatever you think would do to spark a higher anger than what you used to transform the first time."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright." She said thinking of what she needed to do. "I got it."

_It was raining, more like pouring, outside. Anyone could have felt the sorrow in the air. And in this point in time, with the androids roaming free, it wasn't hard. Different cities passed from under Natsuki as she flew. When she felt Gohan's energy drop, Natsuki immediately took off without a word to her grandmother or Videl. She'd probably get it later for that stunt, she knew that._

_When Natsuki arrived at where Gohan's energy drop, she felt out Trunks' energy as well. Strangely, Natsuki didn't feel Gohan's. She landed behind a building, before walking towards Trunks' shaking figure. "Trunks?" She called._

_Trunks didn't answer. Instead, he yelled. Yelled to the sky in fury and anger. His hair was turning yellow and if Natsuki had been able to see his eyes, they'd be turning teal. When he finished screaming, the common yellow aura was surrounding him._

_"T-Trunks?" Natsuki stuttered._

_He still didn't answer._

_"T-Trunks?" Natsuki stuttered again. "Are you okay?"_

_"Those monsters got him." Trunks said dangerously._

_"Got who?" She asked._

_Trunks stood up and moved to the side, showing Gohan's body. Natsuki's eyes widened. She shook my head furiously. "No." She said stiffly. "H-He's just passed out. He'll be fine when I get him back to Grandma and Videl." I said fast._

_Trunks let his power drop, dropping him out of his Super Saiyan state. He then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nat, please." He said. "He knocked me out before he came here. He told me to watch out for you."_

_"That doesn't mean anything." Natsuki said determined as she hit his hand away and ran to Gohan's side. "And never call me that. Only Uncle Gohan called me that." She started shaking him. "Please, Gohan, don't leave me. You're all I have left. You promised me."_

_Trunks placed his arm around her shoulders. "Nat-I mean Natsuki." He tried to get my attention. "He doesn't have a life force."_

_Tears trailed down her cheeks. "He's all I had left." _

_"Natsuki, look at me." Trunks said, "You have ChiChi, Videl, Pan, My mom, as well as me. You are not alone. It'll be alright."_

_Natsuki pushed him off of her. "You don't understand anything!" She cried. "Don't talk to me like you know what you're talking about because you don't."_

Natsuki had lost a lot that day. Not only had she lost the one person she had gotten really close to since her mother's death, she also lost a close friendship. What she had yelled at Trunks after Gohan's death, she had broken any sort of budding relationship that they would have had. She regretted yelling at him, but she could let her pride go enough to apologize.

The higher her power level went, Goku observed, the more out of control she was becoming. "Natsuki, keep control." Goku instructed. "Remember what happened the first time you lost control!"

Goku's words snapped Natsuki out of her anger and guilt. Her power dropped dramatically and she fell to the ground, panting. Goku knelt by her. "You alright?" he asked.

Natsuki slowly nodded. "Yeah." She said. "I guess I haven't completely gotten over that last memory."

Goku smiled. "When the time is right, you will." He said.

Natsuki nodded. "Thanks, Goku." She said before blackness overcame her and she passed out.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes? What do you think about the end? About the memories?**

**Next Chapter: Goku, Gohan, and Natsuki exit the time chamber.**

**Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 16

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Since I got 3 reviews in one day, here's another chapter! Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated! This chapter, as I've said before, is more for Natsuki to get over the past.**

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: I'm glad you found my first story too! :D

asredwer: I thought this out very specifically from the beginning, so thanks. As for 16 surviving the Cell Games, I'm thinking of what I could do with 16. So thanks!

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Sixteen

-Finished Training-

-Past Timeline-

"You two have made me proud." Goku said.

Gohan beamed. "Really?" he asked.

Goku chuckled. "Of course." He said.

"Thanks for bringing me in here, Goku." Natsuki smiled. "Everyone is going to be shocked that I have control now." Natsuki punched on fist into the palm of her other hand. "Vegeta better watch out!"

Goku and Gohan laughed at her. Once their laughed stopped, they walked towards the door. "Ready?" Goku asked with his hand on the door knob.

Gohan and Goku nodded. "Yep!" they said together.

There wasn't anyone greeting them when the door opened. "Why isn't anyone here?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki shrugged while Goku smiled. "We're early leaving, remember?" he asked.

They walked down the hall towards where they felt the other power levels. Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, and Mr. Popo were all waiting there. "Huh," Goku said. "So that was Vegeta and Trunks' energy I was feeling. And Cell's still mingling around down there, too. Does anyone want to fill us in?"

Piccolo turned to face them. His eyes went from confused to shocked. "Is that Gohan? And Natsuki?" he whispered. "I can't believe it."

"Nat!" a voice yelled in excitement.

Natsuki looked over to see Pan coming towards her in excitement. "Pan?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"She was bored while we were waiting for you to leave, giving ChiChi a little hassle, so I picked her up before I came here." Trunks answered before standing up. "Is that really you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki smirked, turning her head to the side. "I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Maybe I'm some Saiyan look alike here to kick all your butts."

"I know it's you!" Pan said, jumping up to hug her cousin. "You look just like Daddy did when he transformed."

Natsuki gulped, trying to hide it. She laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered. "Let's not make a big deal about it."

"But he'd be really proud!" Pan argued excitedly. "He always knew you had potential even with-"

Natsuki placed her hand on Pan's mouth. She continued laughing nervously. "Let's talk about that later." She said while looking at Pan. "Maybe when it's just us. Like I promised."

Pan nodded. "Alright!" she said.

Natsuki let out a breath of relief. She turned serious when she felt Cell's power. "Cell's power, it's greater than I remember." She stated. "What happened? Trunks, can you tell us?"

Trunks had been staring at her since she confirmed it was her. Vegeta hit his son upside the head. "Boy, she asked you a question." Vegeta said.

Pan giggled. "I haven't seen him like this since before we left." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"Pan." Natsuki warned.

Pan ignored her cousin. "Before we left, Trunks and Nat got into a sort of accident." She explained.

"Sort of?" Goku questioned.

Natsuki and Trunks were blushing bright red. "That's irrelevant!" Natsuki said quickly, her blush increasing. "Can someone update us, please?"

Tien sighed. "Well, you see," he started.

"Wait, can we get something to eat?" Goku asked. "I don't think I've been so hungry."

Tien laughed nervously. "Guess some things never change, right guys?" he asked jokingly.

Mr. Popo made a buffet of food for the hungry Saiyans. While Goku pigged out on the food, eating fast, Gohan ate fast, but respectable. Natsuki, however, rolled her eyes at their antics, and ate like the lady her grandmother had raised her to be. Though, thanks to Pan's outburst, Natsuki made it sure that she sat far enough away from Trunks, who was on his hands and knees staring at the amount of food Goku and Gohan were eating.

"We couldn't make anything nearly as good in the time chamber." Goku said.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Which is more important? Good cooked food or being strong enough to make a difference with Cell. You know what, never mind. Don't answer that." She said quickly. "Just explain why the hell Cell is so damn strong."

When they finally finished, they leaned back slightly. Natsuki had finished a while before them. Because the of the food shortages in her time and because of Frig's ship when she was younger, she was used to eating less, despite her Saiyan heritage.

"Thanks." Gohan said happily. "That really hit the spot."

"Right, sorry about that Trunks." Goku said. "Fire away when you're ready."

"Huh? Oh right." Trunks said. "Well, you see."

Goku, Gohan, and Natsuki listened to Trunks' tale. Goku was nodding slowly. Gohan didn't show any reaction. Natsuki, however, had her eyes closed in anger. Only Vegeta would do this. Damn it. Just like him to do; put everyone in danger because he let his pride take control.

"So that's what has been going on." Goku said. "It actually sounds pretty fun. It's not every day you get to participate in a tournament."

"Fun?" Piccolo shook his head. "Of course you'd think that."

"Hey, my old uniform." Goku said in realization. "You didn't by chance get rid of it, did you?"

"What?" Mr. Popo questioned. "Oh no, I held onto it."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows before she remembered what she had asked of Bulma. She looked over at Trunks. "Did your mother happen to have a capsule or something delivered here?" she asked him.

Trunks eye widened. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he said while pulling it out from under his uniform and tossing it to her. "I asked mom what was in it, but she only said to give it to you."

Natsuki smiled as the other stared at her. She tossed it in her hand. "You'll see." She said. "I asked Bulma to make something special for me. I obviously can't stay in this." Her original gi was in shreds. She was lucky that the important parts were covered. Natsuki looked over at Mr. Popo. "You have a bathroom I can change in?"

Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes, of course." He said. "Just down the opposite hallway you came through."

Natsuki smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Be right back."

Natsuki followed Mr. Popo's directions and it didn't take her long to arrive at the bathroom. She stripped off the shredded material that covered her body and let it pile on the floor. Opening the capsule, the exact design she had asked for laid in her hands. The blue spandex went on first and then the red leggings. Natsuki then pulled on the armor, boots, and fingerless gloves.

When she looked in the mirror, Natsuki noticed that her hair was longer since the last time she had cut it. Natsuki powered down to assess her hair. It was at her shoulders again. "Scissors." She said. She found them easily and cut she hair to the style she did in the time chamber. Natsuki put the scissors on the counter and smiled before powering up once again. "There we go."

Natsuki grabbed her shredded gi and incinerated it in her hand with a simple blast in her hand and did so again on the hair that was cut. She then opened the door walked down the hallway towards the others. When she re-entered, everyone was facing away from her and Goku wasn't there.

"I'm gone for 5 minutes and Goku is already gone?" Natsuki demanded with her hands on her hips. "Where'd he go now?"

Everyone's eyes widened when they turned around and looked at her. "N-Natsuki?" Trunks stuttered.

"Well, is someone going to answer me?" Natsuki demanded.

"Dad went to assess Cell." Gohan finally answered.

Natsuki looked at Gohan, who had Piccolo's clothing style. "Of course he would." Natsuki shook her head. "You look good, Gohan." Natsuki turned to see Trunks still staring at her. "Trunks, you alright?"

Trunks shook his head to clear it before he nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Where have I seen that before?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "It's my mother's uniform." She said. "She's an inspiration for me, just like Piccolo is for Gohan."

Vegeta nodded slowly. "You definitely have your mother's spirit." He finally spoke up.

"Are you actually being nice to me, Vegeta?" Natsuki teased.

Vegeta scoffed. "As if." He said.

Natsuki chuckled. "Thanks Vegeta." She said. "It means a lot."

"So, Arata really is your mother?" Tien asked.

"I thought I told you that a while ago." Natsuki questioned.

"Wait, am I the last to know?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki smiled innocently. "Sorry, Gohan, but you don't need anything else on your mind right now." She said. "I was trying to hold off, but you figured it out."

"It's just hard to believe." Tien said. "I mean, the only ones who have even seen Arata is Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo."

Natsuki smiled. "That reminds me." She said while pulling out the container that held the time machine. She grabbed the one that she and Trunks used to get her and released it.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Nope. Just getting something out. We were so busy training in the chamber, this completely spaced my mind." She said while pulling out the scouter and the flash drive, keeping both in her hand and jumped out. Natsuki then re-capsulized the time capsule and put it back in its case. "Catch Trunks."

While Trunks put away the container holding both time machines, Natsuki put away the flash drive and put the scouter on. "Is that a scouter?" Vegeta asked.

Natsuki smiled. "Yep." She said. "Grabbed it on my first trip in this timeline while Boxer Boy there was taking care of Frieza."

Before anyone could ask any other questions, Goku reappeared. Attention went back to Goku. "How'd it go down there, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"To tell you the truth, he can be really intimidating." Goku admitted. "Who knows the amount of damage he could cause if he truly put his mind to it. I won't know until I face him, but I'm not completely sure I can defeat him."

Natsuki's eyes widened, while the others looked at him in shock. "Goku, come on." Trunks pleaded. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Then I think you should go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. We have time. We might as well use it." Piccolo said. "We've already decided the order. I'll go in after you and Vegeta after me."

"And once I'm done in there, there will be no point in anyone else trying." Vegeta said.

"Well, I've already made the decision not to take a turn." Tien admitted. "Cell is just too strong."

"Trunks will go in after Vegeta and then Goku and Gohan will be the last before the tournament." Piccolo finished.

Goku smiled. "Nah, Gohan, Natsuki, and I have had our share." He said while walking towards them.

"What?" Piccolo demanded.

"We'll just finished our training out here. 9 days should be enough." Goku elaborated.

"What?" Vegeta growled. "You've lost your mind."

"So that it, huh?" Piccolo asked. "You're not going to re-enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yeah, that's right." Goku confirmed.

"You only stand to become stronger than you already are. I don't understand." Piccolo said. "I don't see the point."

"Yeah, but there is a thing called too much training." Goku explained. "You need to relax sometime and the chamber is too harsh to allow you to relax. If you've trained as far as you can go, then what's another year going to do? Although, if you all want to go in to get a fair shot, that's fine. Just don't overdo it. You could stand to beef up a bit."

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta asked. "Mind your tongue. I'm not an idiot and I don't like the assumption that you're stronger than me."

"Yeah, I wasn't really suggesting." Goku said while Vegeta glared at him.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Oh will you all save it for the tournament?" she asked, catching Goku's attention. "We don't need fights breaking out before the tournament. Just our luck something would happen and then where would we be?"

"Natsuki's right." Goku said. "Come on you two."

Goku and Gohan hovered in the air. Natsuki smiled at Trunks. "Good luck in there, Boxer Boy." She said.

"You're not going in either?" Trunks asked.

Natsuki, who started to hover as well, shook her head. "Goku's help me go as I high as I can with complete control. There's no need to go an extra year for me if it would be useless for me." She said before looking at Pan. "Come on, Panny. You can come with us."

Pan smiled. "Alright." She said, quickly hovering in the air and coming towards Natsuki, who nodded at Goku.

They started to fly off. "Natsuki, wait!" Trunks called.

Natsuki stopped flying. "You three go on without me." She said. "I'll be right there."

Goku nodded. "We're making a short stop at Korin's." he said. "Will you ready by the time we're done?"

Natsuki nodded. "Should be." She said as Trunks caught up with her.

"Alright then." Goku said. "Come on Panny."

"Did you need something?" Natsuki asked Trunks once they were gone.

"I'm just curious how far your control extends." Trunks said.

Natsuki raised her eyebrow, but answered anyway. "As you can see I'm in control now." She said. "Goku's going to work with me throughout the 9 days. He did get me to go higher in my power, close to Super Saiyan 2, but I don't have the best control. Why?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Just curious." He said. "Did need any of our butts kicked later."

Natsuki's eyes turned into a glare. "Goku and Vegeta both can increase their power above mine long enough to deal with it if necessary." She said slowly. "Are you trying to say something?"

"No!" Trunks shouted with his hands out in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

"Sure." Natsuki scoffed.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry." Trunks said quickly. "I swear, I didn't mean it like that."

Natsuki shook her head. "And here I was actually thinking of letting you call me Nat again.' She muttered.

"What?" Trunks questioned, not quite hearing.

Natsuki huffed as she started feeling a power rise. She looked down towards Korin's place. Her eyes widened. "That's Goku." Trunks muttered.

"Incredible." She muttered. As soon as he had started powering up, he stopped. "Look, I got to go."

"Natsuki, wait, please." Trunks argued.

"Just go train, Trunks." Natsuki said sadly before flying off.

"There you are, Natsuki." Goku greeted as she landed. "Everything alright?"

Natsuki nodded. "Just fine." She said. "Who's this?"

"This is Korin and Yajirobe." Goku introduced.

There was a white cat with a staff and a large short guy with a moody expression. "So this is the famous Natsuki I've heard so much about." Korin said. "It's great to meet Goku's future granddaughters. The two of you are both beautiful."

Natsuki blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Thanks." She said.

"Well, you ready?" Goku asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." She said as she walked over and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder while Pan hung to Natsuki's leg.

They arrived in front of the Kame House. "What do you say we get your mom, Gohan, and we'll head on home?" Goku said. "I've got our training regiment all worked out; 3 days of putting our feet up, followed by 3 days of pushing our bodies to the limit, followed by 3 more days of rest."

"Dad?" Gohan got his father's attention. "Are you sure we're ready for this tournament? That we'll win against Cell?"

Natsuki looked at Goku curiously as well. "Let's try to not worry about it." Goku said while pushing Gohan forward. "Your mom misses you, let's go."

"Nat?" Pan asked.

"Hmm?" Natsuki answered, keeping her eye on Goku.

"Why didn't grandpa answer the question?" Pan asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "I'm not sure, Panny." She said. "I think he's hiding something. But what? I'm not sure."

When they entered the Kame House, they were greeted with gasps. "Is that really you guys?" Yamcha asked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Of course it's us." She said. "Who else would it be?"

"Are you under control?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Of course." She said with a smile. "Vegeta's stupid taunting no longer has their effects on me."

"Is that who I think it is?" ChiChi asked coming down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Pan shouted.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly while Natsuki palmed her face. "Damn it, Pan." She muttered.

ChiChi came into view with Pan hugging her leg. "Hello to you too, Pan." She greeted before shrieking at the trio in front of her. "Who are they? Surely not my husband and son?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's us, ChiChi." She said.

"What have they done to your hair?" ChiChi panicked while looking at Gohan's hair. "Please tell me you didn't dye it."

Natsuki hid behind Goku. "I didn't know a Saiyan's hair could be dyed." She muttered.

Goku shrugged, not answering. "Relax, ChiChi, it isn't what you think!" Goku cried.

Natsuki smiled lightly. "ChiChi, we're just in our Super Saiyan state. Y-You know, for control?" she stuttered nervously.

ChiChi continued crying. "My son looks like he's part of a rock band!" she cried.

"You're scared of ChiChi, too?" Yamcha joked.

Natsuki shivered. "You should try Pan's mother." She whispered. "She's worse than even the ChiChi in this time."

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Krillin asked.

"Don't worry. The only reason she's like that is because the androids have taken everything away from her; her father, her home, and her daughter's father. Can't say you really blame her really." Natsuki explained, but didn't get an answer.

-The Next Day-

The three were relaxing by a lake with fishing poles for Gohan and Goku. Gohan and Goku were relaxing on their back while Natsuki was fighting with the scouter. She had to get used to it again.

"You know what?" Gohan said.

"Hmm?" Natsuki answered with only half her mind. She was getting frustrated.

"I'm really happy." Gohan replied.

"And why's that?" Goku asked.

"We're going fishing, just like you promised." Gohan explained

"I promised?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it was back when you first fought Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Really, are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I was there too." Krillin said. "You couldn't have forgotten."

Goku seemed to have a flashback. "Oh yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "I remember now!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Natsuki growled at the scouter on her face. "Damn, this thing is really starting to piss me off." She muttered.

Gohan found it amusing. "You mean Cell doesn't piss you off?" he joked.

"Why do you have a scouter?" Goku asked.

Natsuki looked up. "Did I say that last comment out loud?" she asked.

Krillin nodded, an amused smile on his face. "Yep, you did." He said.

"Damn." Natsuki said before chuckling. "And to answer your question, Goku, it is a scouter."

"Why do you have it?" Goku asked. "How did you get it?"

Natsuki smiled, taking it off of her face. "I got it from Frieza's ship the first time I came out here." She explained. "And why I have it? That all has to do with Arata."

"How so?" Gohan asked, immediately interested in anything dealing with his sister.

"I guess I could explain now." Natsuki said. "Krillin, do you want to stay?"

Krillin sat down. "Sure, why not." He said. "I have no other place to go."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Cliffhanger!**

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes? What do you think the "accident" between Trunks and Natsuki was (Hehe, that was fun writing)?**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki finally tells Goku and Gohan Arata's life story. Stay Tuned!**

**Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 17

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated! This chapter, as I've said before, is more for Natsuki to get over the past.**

**Sorry for the late update, my life has been a bit hectic. Also, I've been trying to work on Book 3 at the same time as finishing this one!**

Enjoy the Chapter.

silverhawk88: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

Carla 22 (Guest): Thanks, glad you liked it!

asredwer: I like that the wives can scare the Saiyans as well, especially ChiChi, lol. As for the Trunks and Natsuki incident, I don't know when I'm going to explain it, but I will. You're close. :D

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Seventeen

-Explanations-

-Past Timeline-

Natsuki sighed, looking at the ground. "What I'm about to tell you is Arata's full life story according to my timeline." She started slowly. "It's not going to be pleasant. I'm warning you right now."

Goku nodded seriously. "The explanation was a long time coming." He said.

"That's true." Natsuki said. "Tell me, Gohan, do you remember what happened before Arata was taken?"

Gohan nodded immediately. "We argued. She wanted to play while I didn't feel like playing." He said.

"Yep." Natsuki said. "Remember this while I'm telling her story. None of this is your fault. Understand?"

"But-" Gohan argued.

Natsuki shook her head furiously. "None of this is your fault Gohan. Mom doesn't blame you, nor should you blame yourself. It'll only hurt yourself." She said. "There's not much of anything you could have done. Raditz was going to grab one of you."

"So the roles could have been reversed?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." She said. "Of course, if Gohan was in Arata's place, things would have been different because Arata is a girl, and girls are usually frowned upon in the Cold Empire."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"In the Cold Empire's eyes, girls are weak." Natsuki explained. "Of course, Mom is the one who defies that with her determination." Natsuki smiled at Goku. "Despite what she's been through, you'd be proud that she kept her morals."

"So she isn't like Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki laughed. "Well, she isn't going to be happy-go-lucky and carefree like Goku and Gohan; if that's what you're asking." She said before thinking. "I remember when I first came to Earth, the Gohan in my time had found me. It had taken me months to warm up to him and years to actually be myself around anyone else." She chuckled lightly. "Of course, I was alone. Mom will have me and Katsu with her when you rescue her, at least I should hope so."

"Who's Katsu?" Krillin asked,

"Right." Natsuki said. "I'll get to that." She looked over at Goku and Gohan. "You two ready for me to start?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Go ahead."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright. After she was kidnapped by Raditz, Arata was brought in front of Frieza." She started. "Frieza saw her as a sniveling and emotional mess. Not wanting to deal with that, Arata was sent to King Cold for a, and I quote, 'behavioral adjustment'."

"What's that mean?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki thought for the right words. "Okay." She said slowly. "Basically, a behavioral adjustment teaches someone to hold their emotions back. Though, those who don't understand it, would see someone go from an emotional mess to an attitude like Vegeta's." She looked at Gohan. "That make sense?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Arata was put under Onio, who was King Cold's right hand man, to complete that behavioral adjustment. According to Arata, Onio was brutal and she was almost always in a regeneration tank afterwards." Natsuki continued, toning down her mother's words to make it easier to hear. "A year later, she was sent back to Frieza. Arata isn't an emotional mess at this point, but she still has her emotions and morals that are normally lost during this time, though she's an expert at hiding it from Frieza."

"To show Frieza that the adjustment had worked, Frieza brought Raditz forth and Arata showed what basics she learned on Raditz since he was the one that brought her there." Natsuki said. "Arata already showed potential, that's why Frieza was interested in her and kept her under tabs. She took down Raditz within 5 minutes, more or less."

Goku's eyes widened. "Really?" he questioned.

Natsuki nodded. "Yep." She said with a smile. "Even Vegeta was impressed at her skills and she didn't even know the meaning of _ki_ at that point."

"Incredible." Krillin said. "It took both Piccolo and Goku to defeat Raditz."

"Of course, you have to take in that Raditz, at this point, felt guilty for what he did to his niece." Natsuki clarified. "He didn't want to hurt her further. Of course, regardless of the adjustment, Arata was known to be the one for holding grudges with the best of them who went against her. Again, Gohan, she didn't have a grudge on you. She really missed you, all of you. Why do you think she sent me to Earth instead of somewhere else?"

"Continue." Goku said while nodding.

"Frieza then put Arata under Vegeta's guidance." Natsuki said. "That's where Arata's respect for him came from I guess. Apparently, he treated her with respect and treated her like an adult instead of a baby. Vegeta wouldn't admit it to anyone, including Arata, that he had a soft spot for her. He taught her all he knew within a year, making sure she could defend herself."

"Guess I have something to thank Vegeta for." Goku commented.

"Vegeta tried to bring her along with him to Earth, but Frieza had too tight of a hold." Natsuki continued. "So, when Vegeta and Nappa headed to Earth, Arata was put under Zarbon."

"You mean that blue alien with green hair that Bulma called cute?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "I wasn't told what he looked like." She said. "When Frieza saw interest in Namek, he made sure that Arata stayed close to him. So, each time they flew, Arata was picked up by her armor, either by Zarbon or Frieza himself."

"So Arata was on Namek? I knew it!" Gohan said.

Goku's eyebrows were furrowed. "Why was Frieza so interested in Arata?" he asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "It had something to do with her power. She showed extraordinary power at a young age and I guess Frieza thought that he could mold her to follow him since she was young. He wanted a Saiyan that would listen to him and she was just the one that could do the job, of course Arata hates the Cold Empire like the best of them. So, you don't have to worry about that." She explained.

Goku nodded. "Alright." He said.

"So she would have made a difference with Cell?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "Doubt it." She said. "I never remember Mom turning Super Saiyan, even before she died. Though, now that I think about it, if she had the proper training for it, there is that possibility. She was close."

Krillin nodded. "Darn." He said.

"Anyway, when you and Gohan saved that little Namekian, Frieza saw Gohan and immediately caught the similarities. He wasn't certain, but he wasn't going to risk it." She said. "So she was sent to King Cold's again, but he didn't have the place for her and didn't want a little kid there, no matter her power. He honestly didn't see the great potential in her I guess that his son did." Natsuki took a breath. "King Cold sent her to Frig, Frieza's son, instead."

"Frieza's son!" Krillin shouted. "Someone had a kid with him?"

Goku was shocked as well. "Frieza's son?" he questioned.

Natsuki laughed nervously. "Yeah." She said. "The thing about Frig is that he isn't nearly as strong as Frieza. He doesn't use strength to pull people in line." She breathed. "Sorry for the language I'm about to use, but it's necessary. Frig is a dirty, blackmailing bastard that doesn't even hold a candle to Frieza himself. He uses the weaknesses of others to his advantage and makes sure that keeps them in line. That's why Arata can't escape. Frig blackmailed her with me, though I'll explain that momentarily."

Krillin let out a low whistle. "Sounds bad." He said.

"He isn't as strong as Frieza?" Goku asked.

Natsuki laughed outright. "As if." She said. "Frig could easily be defeated by Gohan here."

"S-Seriously?" Gohan stuttered.

"Frig isn't strong, he never saw the point in building his power. That's why Frieza never mentioned him. Frieza saw Frig as an embarrassment and a disappointment. His manipulation is what keeps Arata under him for so long. And once I'm born, Arata really watches her p's and q's. If Arata made one wrong move, I'd be the one getting the punishment, even as a newborn."

Goku growled. "What a coward." He said. Natsuki laughed and nodded.

"Anyway, Frig, upon Arata's arrival, had one Saiyan already on his ship; one of the two I told you about that I knew of when I first told you." She said, Goku nodded. "His name is Daisuke and he actually frowned upon the Saiyan race's behavior. He even laughs upon Vegeta's arrogance. I guess that's where I picked up my annoyance with him."

"How so?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head. "He's kind of my father." She said.

"What?" The three screamed.

"Look, Arata was put under him and he was significantly older than her, but it was nowhere near either of their choices to have me." Natsuki said quickly. "Daisuke is a good man and, I've told you this already Goku, he protects her with all he has. He only sees her as his daughter and protects her any chance he has to."

"Then why is he your father?" Goku asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Remember what I said about Frig? He's a manipulating bastard that will do anything to have control." She said. "And my conception was Frig's way of controlling my mother's fiery temper. Frig made up this "Saiyan Coming of age Ceremony" that doesn't exist. At first Daisuke thought that it was just to show Arata how weak she could be, but Arata wasn't affected from it."

"How she find out about you, though?" Gohan asked.

"I'm getting there." Natsuki said. "Frig had Arata doing bi-weekly assessments to show her improvement in power. Arata would face Serape, Frig's right hand man at the time. Serape hated Arata with a passion because of her attitude and lack of being put down. And let me tell you, the feeling was mutual." Natsuki chuckled emotionlessly.

"Not long, maybe a month or two, after the "Ceremony"," Natsuki said putting quote around the last word. "Arata had her bi-weekly assessment against Serape. She already wasn't feeling up to par that day. She had thrown up and her energy was weakening. The spar between Serape and Arata was a fast one. Serape had basically thrown Arata around like a ragdoll; much like how Trunks is beaten by the androids in our time. The last attack Serape sent was a blast. Arata was already on the floor of the ship, not able to get up. A spark of power ignited in her and she sent her own blast in defense before she blacked out."

Natsuki saw the three on looking at her with intense gazes. Natsuki gave a weak smile. "When she woke up, she was in the infirmary as it was called. Instead of being in a regeneration tank, as was per usual, Arata was on a bed and they refused to have her move. The medical person, Merle, then informed her that she was pregnant, with me." She said. "Serape was killed in the spar, surprisingly enough."

"Seriously?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Oh yeah. Frig was pretty spooked from it. He wasn't expecting that kind of power within her. That has been probably the only time I remember that she's been close to Super Saiyan. If Serape had pushed her further, Arata would have transformed." She said. "Arata and Daisuke didn't talk for months. Daisuke was feeling guilty and it took Arata confronting him, her being pissed off at him, to knock him back to his senses."

"After I was born, Arata went back to training while I stayed with Merle." Natsuki continued.

"Is Merle another Saiyan?" Goku asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "No, I'm not sure what she is." She said. "Anyway, it wasn't long after that when Frig threatened and blackmail Arata with me. Arata watched her p's and q's after that. All she did was train and spend her free time with me. The bi-weekly assessments stopped in order to prevent Arata from reaching the point she did again."

"About a year after that, nothing major had happened within that time, another Saiyan came to Frig. This is the Saiyan, Katsu, that I told you about." Natsuki told the last sentence to Krillin. "Katsu is has a stubborn personality and hates the Cold Empire even more so than Arata, if that were possible. Katsu and Arata did not get along at first, they really hated each other. Arata hated him for his attitude while Katsu thought she was defending Frig when she told him to watch his mouth. I don't know much about that, so don't ask." Natsuki added the last part. "After Katsu's initial assessment, him and Arata kept getting into petty arguments. They were pretty amusing now that I think about it. Daisuke of course got irritated a lot. Daisuke is like Piccolo, just he shows his emotions better."

Goku nodded. "That makes sense." He said.

"Daisuke, fed up with their arguments, sent them to purge a planet together. Just to say, neither liked doing those tasks, but they had no choice. Again, I don't know what happened there, Mom never talked about it. They came back, not arguing, relieving Daisuke." Natsuki said, a smile coming to her face. "Of course, they still had petty arguments here and there and when they were sparing, their prides got the better of them."

Natsuki smile disappeared. "Another year after that, Arata is 16." She said. "This is the first time that I actually met Frig. Frig came in to the infirmary to tell Daisuke that I should start training." She said. "Daisuke was completely against it. Not wanting a scene, Frig asked to see him in his quarters."

"Let me guess, you don't know much about that?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki stayed silent for a minute before shaking her head. "I know what happened because I followed them. I thought that if I agreed to Frig's demand, then my father wouldn't get in trouble. How wrong I was." She said. "When I finally caught up to them, they were in Frig's quarters. I hid behind some crates, so no one would see me. I'm not going through the details. That memory isn't one I really like to repeat out loud. Daisuke was killed, murdered really."

"It must have been hard." Gohan said.

Goku looked at Natsuki. "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" he asked.

Natsuki nodded. "I saw every single punch, kick, and blast." She said. "After Frig left, I said my last words to my father before I went back to my mother." Natsuki shivered. "You should have seen how pissed off Arata was. Even Katsu had been shocked and speechless at her outburst. It was lucky that I wasn't hurt because Arata stepped out of line. She lost Frig's trust that day."

"What happened after that?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki shrugged. "I began training. I didn't have a choice." She said. "Katsu became distant and it didn't take Arata long to confront him. With Daisuke gone, Arata didn't have much to stay for and she was already fed up with Frig. She'd do anything in order to get away from Frig. When Arata confronted Katsu, he admitted the idea of a, quote, revolution. He thought that they could take on Frig and his minions. Of course, they didn't take in all the fighters that Frig had at his disposal." Natsuki shook her head. "I'm not going into that either. That's not a good memory by itself. Arata did die trying to escape, trust me I watched it. Katsu made sure I got to a pod and sent me off. To make sure that Frig couldn't follow me, he blew up the ship, killing both himself and Frig."

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were silent. Natsuki shook her head. "For as smart as Katsu was, he did forget one factor." She said.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"Katsu originally came from Cooler's ship." Natsuki said. "And when the revolution took place, Cooler was still alive."

"Who's Cooler?" Krillin asked.

"King Cold's other son." Natsuki answered.

"Did Cooler come to get you?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki nodded. "He tried." She said. "Trunks and I, we were going to look for the Gohan in our time. We hadn't seen him recently and we were worried. Of course, just my luck, Cooler landed and sent his three henchmen to look for me." Natsuki started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Krillin asked.

"Do you know of the Ginyu Force?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"The stupid pose they had before trying to attack us was hilarious." Natsuki said before calming her laughing.

"You said trying?" Goku said.

Natsuki nodded. "Trunks defended me. He was stronger than me, still is really. And he knew the basics of my past. He knew how scared I was and promised to not let them touch me. Course, he just got beat up." She said.

Gohan looked interested. "Did I come to help?" he asked.

Natsuki chuckled. "Eventually." She said. "Trunks and I kept saying that you'd come to save us, you could have taken them on anyway, maybe even Cooler."

"Who saved you if it wasn't Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Surprisingly as it is, the androids saved us." Natsuki said.

Goku looked surprised. "You're kidding." He exclaimed.

Natsuki shook her head. "Nope. They heard the commotion and took care of the minions and Cooler all together." She said. "When Gohan finally arrived, the androids were taking on Cooler. That was actually hilarious to watch happen."

Natsuki let the information sink in for them. She grabbed the scouter again and went back to messing with it. "So," Krillin stretched out the word. "What's the scouter got to do with anything?"

Natsuki smiled and took it off again. "This," she waved. "Is the key to rescuing Arata."

"It is!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Of course. I worked on this myself." She said. "While Trunks was taking care of Frieza, I hacked into Frig's database unnoticed. Frig stupidly plans out where the ship goes years and years ahead. It's one less thing he has to worry about."

Gohan politely took the scouter. "Awesome. Natsuki, you're the best." He said.

"There's something you have to understand." Natsuki said seriously. "The scouter only has one set of coordinates on it. I was going originally going to give you an earlier time to rescue her, but my mother had other plans."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Arata doesn't want to be saved until the revolution goes down." She finally said.

"What?" Goku and Gohan shouted at the same time.

She knew they'd react that way. There really was no avoiding it. "Why?" Gohan asked sadly.

"Mom contacted me before I came out here the first time, as I said before Goku." Natsuki said. "She said that the harsh experiences would help for later in life. She said that you'd understand that Goku, even Vegeta would." She sighed. "Besides, if you rescue her now, Arata won't have me or meet Katsu. Even though she was young when she had me, she would never trade me for anything."

Goku and Gohan were silent. "That makes sense." Krillin said.

"How so?" Goku asked.

"Think about it." Krillin said. "Take her away now and she won't have anyone to commemorate with. Rescue her with the time constraint given, and then Arata will have this time line Natsuki and Katsu to help her through things. From the sound of things, Katsu won't have much of a problem getting used to here, so that'd help her. Natsuki will keep her spirits up. It's not like you lose her forever."

Goku sighed. "Yeah." He said. "I'll do anything if it means she'll have it easier when she comes back home."

Natsuki smiled. "Trust me, she'll be better off with Katsu and I with her." She said.

"Goku! Gohan! Natsuki!" ChiChi called.

"We'd better get going." Goku said.

The four took off in the direction of Goku and ChiChi's home. When they arrived, ChiChi was smiling. "I was thinking that we could pay Master Roshi a visit." She said.

Natsuki grimaced. "Dirty old pervert." She murmured.

"What's a pervert?" Pan asked.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "I said that out loud?" she asked.

Krillin was laughing. Natsuki glared. "Oh shut it, baldy." She growled before turning to Pan. "You'll understand when you're older."

"What'd Master Roshi do to you?" Goku asked.

Natsuki gave Goku a blank star. "You're seriously asking me that?" she asked. "The dirty old man hit on me. I've been getting hit on a lot recently."

They all climbed into the white hovercraft. As they started that way, they saw a group of planes in formation flying. Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" she asked.

"Probably the army." Krillin said.

"That's the army?" She asked.

Krillin looked at her. "What's you expect? Earth is full of humans, not Saiyans." He said.

"Oh, right." Natsuki murmured. "When I think of an army, I think of Frig's minions that Mom went against."

"Who's Frig?" ChiChi asked.

Natsuki huffed. "Just the tyrant that has Mom." She said. "Don't worry, Frig isn't anywhere near Frieza's power. Frig is a disappointment to the Cold Empire, that's why he's given the crappy part of space."

"The crappy part?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki nodded. "The part without many developed civilizations." She clarified.

"Then why does Arata have such a hard time?" Gohan asked.

"Because of his army." Natsuki said. "It's huge and you have to remember, Mom hasn't turned Super Saiyan, at all. The closest she was to Super Saiyan was before she had me."

They were traveling the opposite side of the traffic when the radio caught their attention. "Attention!" a male news caster's voice said.

"At least that guy went into work." Goku said, referencing the emptiness of the city.

"The Royal Task Force has reached coordinates 5-28-KS where they will engage the monster known as Cell." He said. "Their attack will begin at any moment."

"What!" Goku said in anger.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "What the heck are they thinking?" she asked. "They're asking to get themselves killed."

The hovercraft had stopped and they were all looking at the radio in shock and anger. "I've never seen anything like this folks. The entire Royal Task Force diploid to one location. This monster won't survive this amount of military might."

Natsuki scoffed. "Run away while you can, reporter." She said. "This is more dangerous than you could ever know."

"What are they up to?" Krillin asked.

"Fools. This plan isn't going to work." Goku said. "It doesn't matter what they throw at him, Cell's too much for them!"

Pan pulled on Natsuki's armor. "Nat, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"The human army is trying to kill Cell." Natsuki explained. "But it won't work because human weapons are inferior to Cell's power."

"You're starting to sound like Vegeta." Krillin said.

"Shut up." Natsuki huffed.

The missiles and gun shots could be heard on the radio. "The bolder is practically desecrated." The reporter continued. "There won't be anything left of this monster."

"No." Goku growled. "Run away!"

"It's alive? I can't believe it! Cell is floating in mid-air as if nothing happened." The reporter said.

"How dare him!" Goku growled as he stepped out of the car. "Hey, listen ChiChi. Go on to Master Roshi's without me. I need to have a talk with Piccolo."

Goku disappeared from view. "So we're just supposed to stay here?" ChiChi asked.

Natsuki smiled before getting into the driver's seat. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"What does it look like?" Natsuki asked. "I'm driving, since none of you can."

"You can drive?" ChiChi asked excitedly.

Natsuki nodded as she started the hovercraft. "Pan's mother taught me." She said. "Since I don't fight much in my time, I wanted to make myself useful in other ways. You'll have to direct me there. In my time, I have no idea where it is; landmarks are different."

"No problem." ChiChi said.

With directions from ChiChi and Krillin, Natsuki drove them to the Kame House and let the hovercraft sit on the beach. They got out and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Gohan greeted.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Master Roshi said. He looked over at Natsuki, his eyes popping out of his head at her attire. "A really good surprise."

"I'll give you one warning." Natsuki said. "Keep your hands to yourself and I won't throw you into the sea."

Master Roshi gulped and nodded. "Come on in." he said.

"Of course Goku got up and left while we were on our way over here." ChiChi said, a bit of spit in her voice, while Gohan, Krillin, and Natsuki went to the television. "I don't know what that man is thinking sometimes."

"Citizens of the world, this is your King." The King said over the television. "As we've seen on the live broadcast, the entirety of the Royal Task Force was defeated today by the creature known as Cell. The fault is mine and mine alone. To the family and friends, I am sorry. Sending them out was our best chance of survival." Yamcha as well made his way over. "The truth is, there isn't anything else we can do, but please, my dear subjects, do not lose heart. Long ago, a young man stepped up and delivered us from the terrors of the evil King Piccolo. Maybe that hero will step up one more time. All we have now, is hope."

"If hope is all we have, then I'm sorry, we don't have much." Krillin said.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes? How was the explination?**

**Next Chapter: Super Android 13 with a twist!**

**Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 18

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated! This chapter, as I've said before, is more for Natsuki to get over the past.**

Enjoy the Chapter.

GuardianAngel45: Thanks, and I will! :D

asredwer: Glad I could remind you of Android 13.

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Eighteen

-Super Android 13-

-Past Timeline-

It was a peaceful day in West City. ChiChi had dragged Goku and Gohan along for shopping while Trunks accompanied Master Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong to a beauty pageant. Natsuki, however, found it the perfect time to redeem her promise to Pan. Currently, they were in the same mall as ChiChi, but weren't close to her.

"Nat, what do you think Mom would like?" Pan asked.

Natsuki had been staring off into space. "Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Pan looked up to Natsuki. "I want to get something for my mommy." She explained. "For an apology for sneaking onto the time machine."

Natsuki smiled. "Just know that that probably won't help you get out of grounding." She teased.

"I know." Pan said. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah." Natsuki said as they walked around the store. "Well, Panny, you don't want to get her clothes. I don't even know her size anyway."

They were passing the jewelry section of the store. Pan's eyes lit up. "What about a necklace or something?" Pan said excitedly.

"That could work." Natsuki said.

Pan ran ahead, looking at the necklaces. Natsuki chuckled at her cousin's antics. Seeing Pan like this reminded her of how carefree she used to be on Frig's ship before her father's death. As Natsuki came up behind Pan, Pan held up one of the boxes.

"What about this?" Pan asked.

Natsuki picked up the box and looked at it. "A locket?" she asked. "What would you put in it?"

Pan looked thoughtful. "What about a picture of Daddy?" she asked. "The one from our time."

"The thing is, we don't have a picture of him in our time." Natsuki stated.

"Yeah we do." Pan said.

"Where?" Natsuki asked before Pan pulled out a small, worn photo. Natsuki picked it up, her eyes widening. "Dear Kami, when was this taken?"

"It was back when Daddy and Mommy lived in the city." Pan explained. "At least that's what Mommy said."

"Incredible." Natsuki murmured. "Well, we can get the photo replicated and put it in there for her."

Pan nodded eagerly. So, with the money ChiChi had given Natsuki, she paid for the locket and replicated the photo at a photo shop. When they finished, Natsuki and Pan headed for the restaurant they agreed with ChiChi that they'd meet. While walking there, Natsuki held up the locket.

"Do you think Mommy will like it?" Pan asked.

Natsuki smiled. "She'll love it Panny." She said as she put the locket around her neck. "Keep it there, that way we know it'll be safe."

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded. Natsuki looked up to see the building where she was supposed to meet the others smoking. Gohan flew out first while holding ChiChi. Goku, Trunks, and Krillin quickly followed while holding people in their arms.

"Nat, w-what's going on?" Pan asked, hiding behind Natsuki's leg.

Natsuki watched at Goku gave directions before Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin flew off. Keeping track of Gohan's ki, Natsuki picked up Pan and flew towards their direction. She landed, surprising Krillin and Gohan.

"What's going on?" Natsuki asked.

"There are androids attacking Goku." Krillin explained. "They're only after him."

Natsuki growled. "How many androids did Dr. Gero create?" she demanded.

They watched as the grey skinned one sent Goku through multiple buildings on more than one occasion. Trunks jumped in to help, only to be knocked to the side. With her advanced Saiyan hearing, she could hear what Trunks was yelling to Goku.

"It's no use down here, Goku!" Trunks was yelling. "We should leave before they destroy the whole city."

"Right." Goku agreed. "Let's go."

Within seconds Goku and Trunks' figures disappeared from view along with the two mysterious fighters. "We have to go help!" Gohan said immediately.

"Not so fast young man!" ChiChi yelled. "Do you know what day tomorrow is? It's your first day of summer school."

"But-" Gohan argued.

"You promised!" ChiChi cried.

Gohan looked down in anger. "What's more important?" Gohan asked calmly, but his tone rising. "My studies or the life of your husband!"

Natsuki watched as Gohan took off. "Stay here with ChiChi, Pan." She said in a deadly tone.

"R-Right." Pan said startled.

Before anything else could be said, Natsuki took off after Gohan with Krillin not too far behind. They didn't get too far when a figure blocked their path. "Who are you?" Gohan demanded.

The figure was a man with bulging muscles. He had dark red hair with cold blue eyes like the rest of them. The grey tank top he had on practically left nothing to the imagination and dark blue jeans with black boots finished his outfit.

"I was hoping that I'd catch you before you went to help the others." The android said.

Gohan and Krillin gasped in shock while Natsuki glared. "Who were you talking of? Those two or me?" she asked.

"You, my dear." He said with a sickening smile. "Natsuki, right?"

Natsuki glared. "And how do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Dr. Gero knew of Goku's children." The android said. "He also knew that one of them, the girl Arata, was kidnapped. Interested in having a piece to use against him, Dr. Gero sent a probe to monitor her." Natsuki growled while the other two gasped again. "Boy is her history interesting."

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Gohan yelled, about to charge at him.

Natsuki held her arm out to stop him. "Not so fast, Gohan." She warned in a dangerous tone. "You and Krillin go. I'm handling this."

"But Natsuki, he's talking about my sister, your mother!" Gohan argued angrily.

Natsuki glared at the android in front of her. "Exactly." She said. "Remember, my parents are the most sensitive subject to me." She shot Gohan a smirk. "And no one bad mouths them."

The android laughed. "Oh this is good." He said. "Go on, listen to your niece. Or should I continue in saying out she's beaten almost every day."

Gohan grew angrier while Natsuki stayed calm. The time in the chamber really helped her channel her energy when someone tried to poke fun at something. "Oh yeah?" she said. "If it weren't for me she'd be Super Saiyan. Not that she regrets me, but if she did, you'd be nothing but dust if she heard you say that. Everyone thinks my temper is bad. Ha. My mother's temper even brought Katsu to his knees on multiple occasions."

"Interesting." The android smirked.

"Krillin, Gohan; go now while you have the chance." Natsuki instructed. "I'm going to show this scrap metal just how dangerous I am. I haven't fought in my Super Saiyan state against a true enemy yet. I'm interested to see how it turns out."

Krillin nodded, but Gohan looked like he wanted to argue. The android laughed. "I'll give 10 seconds before I attack them." He said.

Natsuki turned on them. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" she demanded. "Leave!"

Gohan and Krillin took off without a second thought. Natsuki turned back to the android. "So what's your number?" she asked.

"It's 12." The android answered.

"Well, 12, shall we take this away from the city?" Natsuki asked.

"Lead the way." 12 said with a smile.

Natsuki nodded before taking off in the direction the others disappeared to. As she flew, she felt the energies of Goku and Trunks taking on the others. After a short flight, the two arrived at a barren landscape that was turning into glaciers. She didn't want interruptions. Maybe it was her pride taking over, but she wanted a chance to revenge her mother, even if this android didn't do anything to her mother.

"Is this it?" 12 asked.

Natsuki scoffed. "Let's get this over with." She said.

There were no words exchanged as 12 charged at Natsuki. She dodged his blows occasionally, sometime letting him land blows on her. Most blows did sent her into the landscape. Each time, she'd stand back up.

"Where's that famous temper that you told me about?" 12 chuckled. "Were you bluffing?"

Natsuki smirked. "Not by a long shot." She said. "But why go all out from the start. That's just bad fighting techniques."

Natsuki didn't give him a chance to comprehend what she just said. She disappeared from view and reappeared, hitting him on the neck. The blow sent him towards the landscape. "Do you think that would keep me down?" he asked without even hitting the ground.

"Every fight starts somewhere." Natsuki said.

12 flew back into the air. "You know, the probe followed your mother as well as your father, since he was always around." He stated. "He wasn't a truthful man, you know. He kept a lot of secrets from your mother."

Natsuki glared. "You have no right to talk about them like that." She said. "They did what they had to do to survive."

"And what if your dear and lovely father kept secrets from you as well?" 12 taunted.

Natsuki took a deep breath and let it out. "Are you trying to bring out my bad side?" she asked dangerously.

"Possibly." 12 said.

"It's a big mistake to do so." Natsuki said. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Bring it." 12 smirked.

Natsuki shook her head. "And here I hoped not to come to this." She said. "No problem."

As she had practiced, Natsuki let her ki spike. When she opened her eyes again, her originally onyx eyes were teal. Letting out a scream, the transformation was completed as her hair changed from black to yellow.

"Impressive." 12 said. "Too bad it won't be en-"

Before 12 could finish the sentence, Natsuki's hand was around 12's neck. Natsuki smirked at his startled expression. "There's a miscalculation." She said in a low tone. "By tracking my mother, you tracked her energy as well. You didn't take that into account when you confronted me. So, in basic terms, you're useless when it comes to my power."

Natsuki let go of his neck, but didn't give him much time to do anything as she sliced her hand through his neck. She let her transformation cease as she watched the android body drop towards the landscape. Before it did so, however, Natsuki let a blast follow it. When the dust cleared, the body was incinerated.

"Pathetic." Natsuki said before powering down.

It didn't take her long to fly the rest of the way to where the others were battling. Once she arrived, she saw an android with long white hair. Goku and Piccolo were in front of him while Trunks and Vegeta were behind them.

"14 and 15 are dead?" the android, Natsuki figured it was 13 because of the pattern going on. 13 chuckled. "Too bad you forgot about one."

"What are you talking about, scrap metal?" Vegeta demanded.

Natsuki chuckled darkly as she lifted up to 13's side. Every pair of eyes turned towards her. "I believe he's talking about the one I faced." She said.

"You-" 13 said in shock.

Natsuki went from chuckling to glaring. "You androids disgust me." She said. "Not only is it bad enough that you tracked the fighters in this time through small Nano-bots, you also go after Arata? It's pathetic if you think that stupid android could stand a chance against me."

"12 is dead too?" 13 asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh he's definitely dead." Natsuki said. "Incinerated in fact."

"What!" 13 yelled.

Natsuki smirked. "Your precious computer made a miscalculation." She informed. "By tracking Arata, you tracked her power. Arata's power pales in comparison to any of ours."

13 growled. "After Goku's dead, you're next." He threatened.

Before anything else could be said, parts from 14 and 15 floated up and was absorbed into 13's body. Natsuki's eyes widened. "Shit." She muttered as she realized what was happening.

Android 13's body began pulsing. His skin was changing from its pale color to blue. The muscles were bulging from their current state. 13's hair was changing from white to orange and was moving to stand on top of his head instead of hang there. His whole eyes were yellow in color.

"How sweet it is!" 13 said while laughing evilly. "I feel great!"

Vegeta growled and charged at the new and improved android 13. "Vegeta, no!" Goku and yelled.

"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta argued back. "He's all mine."

Natsuki watched as Vegeta aimed punches at android 13, but it was useless. The punches didn't affect 13, who just stayed floating in the air with a smirk on his face. As soon as Vegeta stopped, 13 grabbed Vegeta's arms and pinned them to his side. 13 started a dive to the ground with Vegeta outstretched from him.

"This is the dive of death!" 13 said; his voice was deeper as well.

"Vegeta!" Natsuki yelled.

"I'm coming father!" Trunks shouted.

Natsuki shook her head. "Trunks, you idiot!" she chinned.

Trunks charged towards android 13 in an attempt to rescue Vegeta, who was struggling to get out of 13's grip. 13 continued his dive, but held out a hand. He sent a blast in Trunks direction, sending Trunks towards a glacier. Trunks hit the glacier and fell to the ground unconscious. 13 finally finished his dive, slamming Vegeta into the ground. A red blast was charged and aimed at Vegeta by 13.

Natsuki growled. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered before flying towards Vegeta.

As soon as she was close enough, Natsuki let out her own blast to block 13's blast. "You little brat." 13 growled.

"I've been called worse." Natsuki said dryly.

13 unexpectedly grabbed her ankle. He then threw her towards Vegeta's barely standing form. Vegeta went tumbling along the ground while Natsuki crashed into the glacier above where Vegeta stopped tumbling. Natsuki's body fell to the ground beside Vegeta, who had Krillin knocked out beside him.

"Nat!" Gohan's voice cried while he ran to her side.

Natsuki groaned. "This is what I get for helping Vegeta?" she muttered. "So much for good karma."

"Get up, Nat." Gohan said. "Dad's being hurt."

Natsuki groaned as she opened her eyes and moved to stand up. Once standing, she felt her back. "Damn." She murmured.

Goku's scream filled the glacier filled area. "Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Don't die Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled. "You're mine."

Natsuki scoffed. "You're not even standing." She said before quickly moved towards where Goku's scream echoed from.

13's back was facing them while he looked over the large amount of water. Krillin, who was running in front, slipped against the ice before regaining his footing. Blasts were sent from Krillin's hands.

"Spineless beetles." 13 growled as he charged an attack at Krillin.

"Leave him alone!" Gohan yelled as he lets his own blast go. The interaction of the two blasts, sends Krillin back a ways, knocking him out.

13 looked directly at Gohan. "That was very brave of you." He said slowly. "Too bad you have to die."

"Stay away from me!" Gohan demanded before he noticed something behind 13.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she saw Goku and noticed what he was doing. "Amazing." She murmured. "Gohan had only told me about that."

13 growled again and sent a blast towards Goku, so Goku's efforts would be stopped. Gohan started charging to deflect the blast. "Gohan, no!" she yelled.

The blast hit Gohan head on, knocking him out. 13 smirked, ready to charge at Goku again. "Not so fast." Natsuki stated as she appeared in front of him.

13 smirked. "I guess it doesn't matter which order it goes." He said before punching Natsuki in the gut, causing her to duple over in pain.

13 then hit her across the head, sending her off a ways. Before 13's newest blast could hit her, Natsuki powered up and dodged the blast, sending one of her own. The blast was hit off effortlessly. Natsuki's punches, kicks, and blasts only made 13 chuckle in slight amusement.

"Those don't hurt me." 13 chuckled evilly as he grabbed her neck. "But this will hurt you."

13 threw Natsuki towards another glacier along with the blast. Not long after she hit the glacier, the blast hit her dead on while she had powered down. Natsuki fell to the ground, unable to move.

Natsuki couldn't find the effort to move as Vegeta uselessly charged at 13, followed by Trunks. Piccolo attempted as well. The only thing that perked her interest enough to lift her head was Goku's increase in power.

She let her eyes open into slits. For the spirit bomb to work, the user has to be pure. Gohan had told her when she asked. A small smile appeared on her face as Krillin, who wasn't too far from her, spoke.

"He transformed." Krillin said. "That means he's pure, even as a Super Saiyan."

Goku, as well as the spirit bomb, rose into the air. The energy from the spirit bomb began absorbing into Goku's body. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Natsuki questioned.

"He's absorbing the power." Krillin stated.

"Doesn't he know that could be dangerous?" Natsuki said.

The energy from the spirit bomb was fully absorbed into Goku's body, causing his power to increase incredibly. The brightness caused Natsuki to turn away as darkness overtook her. When her eyes opened again, she could feel the pain throughout her body and didn't really want to move at all. She could hear Krillin and Gohan already waking up as well.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan greeted happily. "What's up?"

Goku laughed. "Me." He said cheerfully.

"That's such a cheesy joke." Natsuki muttered.

"Nat!" Gohan said happily as he hugged her.

"Um, ow." Natsuki grunted.

"Sorry." Gohan said.

Natsuki laughed weakly. She groaned again as she moved to sit up. "No problem." She muttered. "And here I thought these days were supposed to be spent relaxing."

"You doing alright?" Goku asked.

"I'll be alright." Natsuki said. "I'm just sore. The damn android loved sending me into the glaciers. Let me tell you, those are no walk in the park."

"You did good though." Gohan said. "And you took care of that other android pretty fast. Incinerated it too! Who knows what would have happened if you didn't."

"What was that about anyhow?" Goku asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Gero knew of Arata." She stated simply. "He wanted to have something to hold over your head. Of course, the android's fault was tracking her power as well. It made it easy to defeat him. I didn't actually mean to incinerate him."

There wasn't any other discussion as the gang were transported to the hospital. Gohan and Krillin were laying in the hospital beds while Goku, Trunks, and Natsuki were wrapped with bandages.

"You all are lucky you weren't killed." ChiChi said.

"Well, we would have been if it wasn't for Goku." Krillin said. "That was so cool. He was so bright when he absorbed all that energy. It was incredible; I didn't think his body could hold it. Did you?"

Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "As a matter of fact, I didn't." he said.

Natsuki shook her head. "Bulma's right." She said. "You are so oblivious."

"You got a good shot in there Krillin." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Krillin said.

"What'd you do? Kick him in the can then run?" Oolong asked.

Natsuki chuckled in amusement. "Why you!" Krillin moved to go after Oolong only to scream in pain, causing everyone else to laugh at him.

"Gohan!" ChiChi said. "As soon as you're well, it's time for summer school."

Gohan gasped as he remembered. He then pulled the blanket over his head. "Um, ow. My leg hurts." He said, causing everyone to go into another fit of laughter. "And don't mention sensu beans whatever you do."

Natsuki shook her head as she leaned towards Trunks. "Doesn't he realize he already did?" she said. Trunks just shook his head, still laughing.

"Don't worry, I want to be hurt. The nurse is kind of cute." Krillin said.

"Nat." Pan said while everyone was still laughing. "I'm glad you're okay."

Natsuki smiled and ruffled her hair. "So am I." she said.

"You won't leave me, right?" Pan asked.

"No matter what happens, I'm always with you. Just as your father is always with you." Natsuki said.

"Pan, maybe you could join Gohan in summer school." ChiChi offered. "Of course, it's Natsuki's call."

Pan's eyes widened and her eyes darted up at Natsuki. "Please no. I'll do anything." She cried.

"At least you can get out of it." Gohan murmured.

Natsuki smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't have snuck onto the ship." She said.

Pan's eyes looked at her with wide eyes. "Great!" ChiChi clapped her hands. "I can get Gohan's old books out for you."

"Nat!" Pan cried.

Natsuki shrugged as she leaned against Trunks' shoulder. "Hey, it was going to happen eventually." She said. "Besides, I'll do anything if it means that your mother doesn't bring out ChiChi's damn frying pan for bringing you out here."

"Her mother?" ChiChi asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Her mother's still alive." She said. "And scary as hell when mad. I swear, you taught her very well."

"Don't remind me." Trunks groaned. "I'm just glad mother doesn't act like that as well."

"You're telling me." Natsuki said.

Pan pouted. "It's so unfair." She said.

Natsuki patted Pan's shoulder. "Life's not fair, Pan." She said. "Get used to it."

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. Personally, I don't see it as my best chapter, but that's just me.**

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes? **

**Next Chapter: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan.**

**Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 19

A.N.: Here's another of Under Hardship. Remember, No reviews = No updates. **Reviews are very much appreciated. Sorry for the late update. My mom and I are going through hoops trying to get this new house! It's been hectic. I'll make sure none of you have to wait this long again.**

Enjoy the Chapter.

asredwer: Yeah, the last chapter wasn't my favorite either. When it comes to the secrets with Daisuke, you can take it either way. I didn't really plan on making a big deal with it. I was more thinking that the android was just trying to wind her up. As for Natsuki not caring about it, remember when Saiyans transform, their attitude also changes. As for the second part of your review, Gero didn't take interest in Namek because there wasn't enough going on when Arata was forced to leave. Does that answer everything?

Different Upbringing (Book 2): Under Hardship

Summary: In the timeline where the androids terrorize the Earth, Son Arata falls to Frig but not before Natsuki, her daughter, is able to escape. Natsuki arrives on Earth and found by Gohan. Follow Natsuki through the tough challenges of going into the past and the possibility of getting her mother rescued in the past timeline.

Chapter Nineteen

-Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan-

-Past Timeline-

It had been a couple days since the androids that had attacked while the group was in the city. Pan had sucked it up and started studying, using Gohan's old books as ChiChi had said. Today, Natsuki had given her a reprieve seeing as everyone was going out into the country for a picnic. Everyone but ChiChi and Goku. Before Natsuki left with Gohan and Pan, she heard ChiChi telling Goku they were going to interview for this prestigious private school for Gohan. Natsuki couldn't help the chuckle that had left her mouth at seeing Goku in a suit. He kept complaining how it wasn't "his style". Goku only got yelled at by ChiChi every time he complained.

Relaxing out in the country had been the perfect thing to spend their time of limited peace before the Cell Games. With no major threat at the immediate moment, Natsuki let Pan play around as long as she stayed close. According to Natsuki's memory, Pan hadn't had a chance to be so carefree about things all her life. Videl had always kept Pan inside or near the house if possible.

"Who knew Roshi could do that." Trunks interrupted Natsuki's thought process.

"Huh?" Natsuki questioned.

Trunks motioned to Roshi, who was balancing plates on sticks. Natsuki nodded. "At least he's not hitting on me." She said while she tilted her head, looking at Trunks.

"What?" Trunks questioned.

"You haven't cut your hair again. I just noticed." Natsuki stated.

Trunks smiled in amusement. "Just noticed?" he questioned.

Natsuki crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well, excuse me for being busy lately." She stated annoyed.

"Sorry." Trunks said. "Why, do you think I should cut it?"

Natsuki looked at Trunks' long purple locks. "Actually, I kind of like it." She said.

"You two are so cute." Bulma interrupted them.

Both Trunks and Natsuki looked at Bulma. "What?" They said together.

Bulma smiled. "Are you sure you're not a couple?" she asked. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It'll be nice to know who my son goes after in the future."

Said 'couple' side stepped apart from each other. Their cheeks each tinged pink at Bulma's words. "Mother!" Trunks groaned.

Natsuki looked away. "A couple?" she said. "With Mr. Idiot here? Yeah right."

"Idiot?" Trunks questioned. "Since when am I an idiot?"

Her eyes rolled. "I don't know, maybe the multiple times you fought the androids in our time?" she said.

Bulma laughed. "You two should really think of being a couple." She said to them. "You'd be perfect together. The logic side with the non-logic side."

"Mother!" Trunks widened his eyes while Natsuki hid her chuckle behind her hand. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Natsuki's chuckle turned into a full out laugh. Bulma, however, rolled her eyes. "No son of mine is stupid. You just don't use your logical side all the time."

Trunks looked at his mother dryly. "Thanks." He stated.

Bulma laughed again before walking off. Roshi's plate act was over and Krillin now had a microphone in his hand. He was singing. Natsuki's laughter stopped and cringing was replaced. Natsuki moved from standing beside Trunks and sat at a tree as far she could find while she also could see the group.

"Nobody actually thinks his voice is good, right?" Natsuki asked rhetorically.

There was a huff behind her. Natsuki turned around to see Vegeta leaning on the same tree. "Chrome dome doesn't know when to shut up." He said.

Natsuki didn't reply as a question popped into her head. "How'd Bulma get you here?" she asked.

Vegeta growled. "Damn woman capsulated the gravity chamber." He said.

"Really?" Natsuki asked. "That's stopped you?"

"Threatened meals as well." Vegeta said gruffly.

Natsuki giggled. "Now that sounds like Bulma." She said.

Before any other conversation could be made, a whooshing sound came from above. Everyone's head turned to look up. A large ship was flying over and landed not far from their position. Natsuki leaped up to her feet an opening in the ship let out a crowd of people. Gohan and Trunks got to their feet as well.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded at the group gathered in front of him. Natsuki stood a ways behind him with her eyebrows furrowed as Trunks and Gohan came to stand beside her.

A man with a white cape came through the crowd towards Vegeta. "At long last we've found you, your highness." He greeted while kneeling. "I'm Paragus."

Vegeta smirked. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you." He said.

"I've come to graciously ask you to be the King of our new planet. Its name is New Vegeta, in your honor." He said.

"What? A new Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said in surprise.

"Yes sire. We can once again show the galaxy the power of the Saiyans." Paragus said. "And with you we'll build an unstoppable empire."

"Hail Vegeta!" the beings that were crouched in respect for Vegeta. Vegeta huffed and started to walk away. "Of course we'll have to stop the legendary super Saiyan, my lord. Only you can do this."

Natsuki caught the mischievous look in Paragus' eyes while Vegeta stopped walked, but didn't turn back around. "You found the legendary super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes and he's wreaking havoc throughout the galaxy with his awesome power." Paragus confirmed. "Even our new Planet Vegeta won't last long."

Natsuki raised her eyebrow. _Awesome power? Is it just me that thinks his choice of words is peculiar?_ She thought to herself. She noticed the other around her were staring at Paragus in a complete state of shock.

"Father, you're not actually going to fall for this story, are you?" Trunks demanded, running to stand in front of Vegeta, who looked like he was debating something.

Natsuki walked up slower. "Vegeta, I know you don't listen to me, but even I'm finding this strange." She said.

Vegeta seemed to ignore the two as he turned around. "Lead the way Paragus." He said.

Natsuki huffed while Trunks ran after him. "Father! Listen to me." He said as he was stopped by Paragus.

"Of course you're welcome to come, Prince Trunks, your mate as well." Paragus informed. "After all you are one of us."

Paragus turned and walked back into the ship after Vegeta. Natsuki had her arms crossed over her chest. "You're getting weird feeling from him as well, aren't you?" she asked Trunks.

Trunks nodded, serious. "There's something about Paragus that doesn't speak right to me." He said. "Plus he said my mate is welcome. What is a mate?"

Natsuki, who grew up with this type of language, looked at Trunks with a disbelieved look on her face. "Really?" she asked. "A mate is the Saiyan equivalent to Human marriage, except with Saiyans, there is no divorce unless one dies."

Trunks was silent before realizing what Paragus had said. "He was talking about us." He said. "There's no way you're my mate."

"Is there something wrong with being my mate or something?" Natsuki demanded with her hand on her hips. "Gee, what a way to make a girl feel better, Trunks."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly.

Rolling her eyes, she started walking to the ship. "You don't have to say anything. I get it." She said.

"Natsuki! I just mean that I've never seen you in that way." Trunks complained.

Natsuki continued walking. "Just stop, Trunks. You're only digging yourself into a bigger hole." She muttered.

Trunks seemed to noticed what Natsuki was doing. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"Vegeta may be a royal pain in my ass, but I'm not going to let him get killed by his stupid pride." Natsuki said while she passed Roshi, who was trying to get in the ship, with Oolong, Krillin, Gohan, and Pan holding him back.

The ship's doors began to close just as Natsuki set both feet in. Roshi and company fell into the ship. Trunks flew in just before the door closed, landing next to Natsuki. Ignoring him again as the ship took off, Natsuki saw Pan standing near Gohan and groaned.

"Great. Just what I need." Natsuki muttered under her breath. "Someone I need to baby sit in the face of danger."

Pan noticed Natsuki look of annoyance and panic. "Nat, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come on here. I was just helping them." She said frantically.

Natsuki didn't answer right away. Krillin noticed the tension in her muscles. "I don't think it's entirely you, Pan." He said. "Something else seems to be bugging her."

"Multiple things actually." Natsuki said stiffly. "Krillin, you're in charge of watching Pan. Make sure she doesn't wonder off." Krillin nodded and Natsuki looked at Pan again. "Pan, you stay near Krillin and I mean it. Something isn't right here and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. I don't need you hurt in any crossfire."

Pan nodded. "I promise." She said.

When the group landed on the planet, they began making the journey to the "palace" in hover crafts similar to that on Earth. Vegeta got into the hover craft with Paragus while the others got into the second hover craft. As they made their way to the "palace", Natsuki analyzed the planet. She had seen some planets when her mother had to bring her on missions assigned by Frig. Most of the ones she saw were in better condition than the one she was currently on.

An annoyed huff left Natsuki, catching Gohan's attention. "Nat, everything alright?" he asked, catching the other's attention.

Natsuki shook her head. "Something is seriously wrong." She said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Remember when I told you that my father was killed? Well, after that I stayed by my mother's side at every moment. That also meant any missions Frig had assigned my mother." Natsuki explained.

"Alright." Trunks urged her to continue.

"Well, most of the planets I went to with my mother were different." Natsuki said. "They were in better condition that this planet. No offense to the planet or anything, but this is a pathetic excuse of one."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "So what are you saying?" he asked confused.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and faced the group. "I'm saying that if Paragus was really setting up a New Planet Vegeta, then wouldn't the planet resemble Vegeta instead of looking like a waste land? My father told me stories that he had heard in turn about the original Planet Vegeta." She questioned. "The original Planet Vegeta had a red sky instead of blue, like Earth's. It held a gravity ten times that of Earth's and it was a desert with at least two natural satellites. This is the total opposite of what I was told."

Trunks sighed. "This may just be getting bigger than we thought." He said.

Gohan looked at Natsuki. "Are you saying this may be a ploy?" he asked. "That there may be a fight involved?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Possibly." She said. "We'll have to see."

They arrived at the "palace" where Vegeta was introduced to his followers. As they continued walking forward and came to another Saiyan. This Saiyan was introduced as Broly, Paragus' only son.

Again, Natsuki was suspicious. All the Saiyans she knew had a confidence air about them that you could immediately sense. It was a common trait. Broly, however, didn't give off much of an air. He seemed way to polite for a Saiyan, unless he hit his head like Goku did. He seemed to struggle when he was talking.

"If you son wasn't mated to the girl over there, I'd propose to set her up with my son." Paragus' comment snapped Natsuki out of her thoughts.

Before Natsuki could growl out her reply, they were interrupted. "Sir, the Super Saiyan has arrived on Planet Totekama." The soldier replied.

"What!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm taking care of this Super Saiyan freak! Broly come with me."

"Father." Trunks argued. "We have to gather more information. It's too dangerous."

"The only danger is standing against me." Vegeta reprimanded.

Natsuki sighed as she stood by Gohan. "There's no use arguing with him." She muttered. "Might as well let him learn his lesson the hard way."

Vegeta and Broly left in the spaceship they arrived in within minutes. As the ship took off, Natsuki felt a sense of unease come over her. She hadn't felt this feeling since she was a little girl before her parents died.

"Natsuki are you coming with us?" Krillin asked.

Natsuki raised her head. "What was that?" she asked.

"We're going to look around. You want to come?" Gohan explained.

"Yeah." Natsuki said as she looked at Pan. "Stay with us."

The group took to the air. Natsuki hung back with Pan sticking close to her cousin's side. "Trunks, what do you think about this legendary super Saiyan's existence? It seems farfetched to me."

"I agree, Krillin, but my dad doesn't." Trunks said. "That's the problem."

"What about you Nat?" Krillin asked. "Do you believe this Legendary Super Saiyan that Paragus was spewing?"

Natsuki had her arms crossed while they flew. "I'm not sure." She said. "Paragus gives me the wrong vibes."

"No matter how you slice it, this planet is a wasteland." Krillin voice what Natsuki had said earlier.

"Why would that Paragus guy build a city in a rundown place like this?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know." Trunks said. "Natsuki, you said you've seen other planets when you went with your mother on missions, right?"

Natsuki nodded. "I told you all that earlier." She said.

"Did they look like this?" Gohan asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Quite the opposite I'm afraid." She said. "The thing with the Cold Empire is that they choose planets that have a great potential to sell. The beings are either killed or used as slaves. Earth is a great example unfortunately."

"What's that over there?" Krillin got their attention to a massive holes with small beings working.

"It looks like they're pulling energy from the ground." Trunks answered.

"Why would they need to do that?" Gohan asked.

"Wait, I got it!" Krillin said immediately. "They send it to the palace. That's the only place I saw plants growing."

As they landed, Natsuki thought. _This doesn't make any sense. I've seen this before, but that was a temporary fix until Frig could get the buyer's moved onto the planet._

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Gohan calmed a young being in front of them. "It doesn't make sense to build anything on such a wasteland of a planet."

"It is." The young being agreed as she turned to help an older being. "We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed our home. We work all day and they barely feed us. Those Saiyans are heartless."

One of the beings that worked for Paragus jumped down in front of the young being. "Stop fooling around." He commanded. "Stop fooling around."

"Simone." The older being called while he made his way to the young being that was being hurt with a whip. "Simone isn't to blame. It's my fault."

"You want some too?" the male guard growled.

Gohan rushed forward. "You have no right to treat them this way!" he yelled. More guards came and surrounded Gohan from the sound of a whistle.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. Charging a blast in her hand, she aimed it at the guards. "I suggest that you not challenge us." She warned.

Krillin laughed. "Trust us. She can be quite the force to be reckoned with." He said while standing beside Natsuki.

The guards scrambled. Krillin laughed again, punching the air until his fist came into contact with Goku's cheek. Natsuki, who was discharging her blast, let out her first laugh since Paragus had arrived.

"Sorry." Krillin apologized.

"Daddy?" Gohan immediately said shocked.

"Hey Goku." Trunks greeted.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked. "I thought you were with ChiChi."

"Eyeyeyey." Goku said while holding his jaw. "I don't know. I was just following a Saiyan's energy. What are you guys doing here?"

"Vegeta got called in to defeat this Legendary Super Saiyan." Krillin explained. "And we had some extra flyer miles to spare."

"Huh, I guess King Kai talked to Vegeta as well." Goku voiced.

"Nice of you to join us Kakarot, or as you're now known as Goku." Paragus greeted.

"Hey! How do you know that name?" Goku demanded. "You must be a Saiyan."

Natsuki rolled her eyes as Paragus answered. "Yes, I'm Paragus and you must be Bardock's son." He said. "Now, would our guests like some dinner?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds great!" Goku said.

Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin went to talk to Simone and her people to get answers. Natsuki, however, decided it best that her and Pan stayed with Goku. There was no use over whelming Simone and her people.

On the way there, Natsuki walked behind Goku with Pan sticking to her side. Natsuki didn't say anything. She simply had her arms crossed and kept her lips in a hard line. Even through the buffet that Goku, Roshi, and Oolong ate, Natsuki kept her pose. Pan joined in with the buffet the others as well.

"Natsuki, aren't you going to eat?" Goku asked after Paragus left. His eldest granddaughter was staring out the window with a tense expression.

"Not hungry." Natsuki answered.

Goku didn't ask any more questions as they felt Vegeta's energy returning to their location. Goku, Natsuki, and Pan left the buffet and went to a hallway where they met up with Vegeta, Paragus, and Broly.

"Vegeta, hey!" Goku greeted from his seat on the window sill he was sitting on.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here? I didn't see you on the guest list." Vegeta growled.

"King Kai told me about the Legendary Super Saiyan, so I came to check it out." Goku explained.

"Stay out of this, Kakarot. Once this super Saiyan freak is found, he's mine and he's dead. Got it?" Vegeta demanded.

"Alright." Goku said slowly.

As soon as Vegeta left down the hallway, Broly's eyes found Goku. Natsuki's eyes rose as she felt Broly's power raise. Both male Saiyans looked at each other. Broly's face scrunched up as he struggled. Natsuki stayed behind Goku. _What's going on with him?_ She wondered. As quickly as his power started rising, Broly's power went back to normal.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong were shown to a room that the group would share for sleeping quarters. Vegeta, since he was the prince, was given his own room that he shared with his son, Trunks. Natsuki, despite her arguments, was to share the room with the duo. Paragus said it was the royal's right to have the last female Saiyan to keep the royal bloodline going.

The next morning, Natsuki woke to find Vegeta already gone and Trunks shaking her awake. "Good you're awake." He said. "We need to warn my father."

"You do know that he won't listen, right?" Natsuki said while she got out of the bed.

"We have to try." Trunks said. "Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Natsuki froze. "Wait, what?" she voiced her shock. "I knew there was something off about him."

"Let's go." Trunks said with Natsuki on his heels.

Upon arriving at Vegeta's location, Paragus, Broly, and Goku were all standing in front of the large ship just as Goku warned Vegeta that Broly was the threat. Trunks and Natsuki landed behind Goku.

"Listen to him, father." Trunk said. "This so called 'Planet Vegeta' is nothing but a fake. An illusion. Just look at the ruins. He didn't build this for you. Instead, he took advantage of these disadvantaged people." Krillin, Gohan, and Pan were moving Simone and her people as Trunks said the last sentence. "They'll tell you everything."

Paragus was growling in frustration. _Looks like we're on the right track._ Natsuki smirked. _If you wanted to deny Trunks' claim then you don't show emotion._

"That's him!" Simone yelled. "That's the Saiyan that destroyed our home planet."

"You tricked me!" Vegeta growled.

"It's about time your small, spoiled brain figured it out." Paragus said. "Your son is most definitely right. This place has absolutely no meaning to me. It's been painful, putting on this little charade. What does interest me is that little sphere in the south galaxy called 'Earth'. The most lush, green, and healthy planet in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited to re-establish Saiyan dominance. You think I want the Earth to look like this? A barren wasteland covered in battle scars? Of course not. That's why I created this scheme. An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh how your father would be laughing at you." Paragus laughed evilly. "There's another reason I chose this planet. In a few short hours, it will collide with comet Camori, an asteroid of large proportions. And when you all are gone, not planet stands a chance."

Goku was glaring, internally furious at Paragus' words, as Broly connected eyes with Goku. His power began to rise, catching the eye of Paragus. "Kakarot." Broly growled out.

Paragus rose his right hand that held the controller. "Broly, don't waste your time. He's not worth it." He said as Broly ignored his father and his power continued to rise beyond belief; his hair transforming teal with a yellow aura.

Natsuki and Trunks jumped out from behind Goku and off to the side while Vegeta was raising his own power. "No, I don't think so." He growled. "This Saiyan is mine."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and kicked Broly, only for Vegeta's attack to seem like nothing. "Wow. Vegeta's attack was like nothing." Goku said while jumping back a bit.

"Kakarot."

"Listen here, I don't go by Kakarot. My friends call me Goku and you're no friend of mine." Goku said.

Paragus laughed. "I may not have to wait for the comet to take care of you. Seems Broly has other plans." He laughed as Broly's power continued to explode. Vegeta charged a blast only to not affect Broly. "That's enough Broly. You'll destroy the planet." Broly didn't seem to heed his father's warning as his power exploded.

Vegeta floated in the air in shock while he landed on the ground and came out of his super Saiyan state. Natsuki was in the same state of shock. Her eyes wide open at the power she felt. "He's the one. The Saiyan of Legend." Vegeta finally said.

"Like we weren't trying to warn you of that." Natsuki said, trying to sound clinical, but the statement only came out under her breath.

Broly pointed to Goku. "You, Kakarot. I chose you to be the first of my victims." He said coherently.

Gohan jumped in front of Goku. "Oh no you don't." he said.

Goku growled as Broly charged at Gohan. "Move!" Goku yelled to his son while shoving Gohan out of the way before just barely dodging Broly himself.

"He's the legendary super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

"You said that already." Natsuki commented bluntly.

Natsuki watched at Goku and Gohan took to the air with Broly quickly following behind them. Gohan was quickly shot down from a blast from Broly that Natsuki didn't see coming. Goku rushed down and caught his son, again just dodging from Broly.

Trunks stiffened. "They need help. Come on Father, Natsuki." He said only to stop when he didn't feel Natsuki's ki following him. "Natsuki? You coming?" he questioned.

Natsuki was frozen in place. _"never be afraid"_ She could almost hear Gohan's voice from her dream before she had come out here. Unfortunately, Natsuki couldn't find the courage to follow. She slowly shook her head.

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Fine then. Stay here and be a coward while I fight like a warrior." He said angrily before taking off.

Natsuki heard Vegeta's mumbling, but didn't bother to listen. She didn't want to hear him wallowing in his own self-pity when she was already having trouble comprehending Broly's power. Everything that she had been taught about being brave in a situation by her parents and Katsu seemed to fly out of the window.

She too listened to Paragus as he explained the hatred of Paragus and Broly's hatred for King Vegeta, Vegeta's father. He continued on how they escaped and what he planned for revenge.

"What are they doing? He's the most powerful Saiyan in all of history." Vegeta's comment snapped her out of her daze.

Natsuki shook her head and stood up. "And what they hell are you doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"Doing what I should be. I'd rather die by him then die knowing I could have tried." Natsuki growled as she took off into the air.

"3 against 1?" Broly scoffed. "Do you really think you could harness enough power to defeat me."

Natsuki growled mentally as she watched Broly destroy Simone's home planet. Broly was laughing evilly as she silently landed behind Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. Her hands were resting on her hips. "Out of all the monsters I've faced," she spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "You've got to be the worst."

"Nat!" Gohan cried happily.

Broly smirked at Natsuki. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said. "Now, stand back. It's be horrible if you were hurt. Since you're not the Prince's mate, you can be mine when this is over."

"Like that'll happen." Natsuki scoffed.

Broly continued to smirk. "You'll see it my way." He said. "You just need some sense knocked into you."

Broly charged a blast. "Nat, move out of the way!" Trunks yelled.

Natsuki growled as Trunks jumped in front of her. "You idiot." She growled as the blast caught her full blow. Since she wasn't powered up, blackness begun to cover her vision.

Broly tisked. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." He said before Natsuki went completely under.

When Natsuki came to, she could feel someone carrying her while talking. _Paragus!_ She mentally screamed upon recognizing his voice. "This planet only has hours left and because I can't control you anymore, my son, you'll die with the planet." He voiced aloud. "As for you my dear, you're the last female of our kind known in existence, you'll be coming with me."

Just as she was feeling her body being maneuvered, she felt another power come towards them. "Where do you think you're going. And with her no less, Father." Broly sneered.

Natsuki mentally groaned. _What's with all the evil guys wanting me. It's really starting to creep me out._ She thought.

Paragus gasped as Broly pulled Natsuki from the ship and threw her a distance away. She heard the crunching of metal as Paragus' power quickly faded. Broly scoffed. "Did he really think that I would die because this planet is about to explode?" he questioned aloud before his attention turned to something else. "You scum. Still have some fight left in you?"

Natsuki moved, leaning herself against the bolder, as she opened her eyes. She could see Goku making his was towards Broly, a determined look on his face. "Goku." She said. Goku nodded at her.

"Listen, we need to channel our energy to help Goku." Piccolo's voice filled her mind.

_What the?_ She thought, but pushed it off to the side. Goku powered up from the power that he was getting from the others, minus Vegeta and Natsuki. Broly then blasted Goku into the bolder opposite her just as she raised her hand, letting Goku take her own energy.

Natsuki was cringing as she heard Goku's screams as Broly repeatedly jumped on Goku, causing the earth around him to collapse under the pressure. Her eyes closed as she kept her concentration on channeling her energy.

_Come on, Goku. You can do it._ Natsuki thought. _Damn it Vegeta, why are you being so damn stubborn?_

"Give up your damn pride for once, Vegeta!" Natsuki yelled as the others tried to get Vegeta to do so. "You'll be the death of us all."

"Kick his ass, Goku." Natsuki said before blacking out.

After finding a new planet for Simone and her people, the Z-Fighters returned to Earth, where Goku transported Gohan, Natsuki, Pan, and himself back home. "There you are!" ChiChi yelled.

Natsuki yelped, jumping away. ChiChi had appeared behind Natsuki. "What did you do to make her mad?" Natsuki hissed to Goku. "Use Instant Transmission to talk to King Kai."

Goku scratched the back of his head in the normal son fashion. "Yeah." He said.

Natsuki smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Of course you did." She muttered.

That night, Natsuki sat outside with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on top of her knees. "What are you doing out here?" ChiChi's voice startled her.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Natsuki asked.

ChiChi sat next to her future granddaughter. "Now why would you think that?" she asked.

"It's what Trunks called me when I didn't go to fight Broly." Natsuki explained. ChiChi had demanded to know what had been so important for Goku to 'pop out' of the interview for.

"That boy doesn't know what he's talking about." ChiChi said. "You're a lot more analytical that the others. That's good thing." ChiChi sighed. "Besides, would a coward come all the way from the future to warn us about her mother? Would a coward tell us straight up that we'd have to wait another 6 or so years to rescue said mother?"

Natsuki smiled sadly. "Thanks." She said. "It's hard, going through this. I just want to make my mother proud."

ChiChi patted Natsuki's shoulder. "She would be. I know I would if you were my daughter instead of my granddaughter." She said. "Besides, I'll finally have a Super Saiyan female in the house to scare the boys."

Natsuki laughed. "Just wait until my mother gets here. I'm sure she could reach Super Saiyan, not to mention Katsu." She said.

"Katsu, is he a friend of your mother's or something?" ChiChi asked.

Natsuki smirked. "They hated each other when they first met, according to what my father told me." She said. "After he died, they got closer. I'd like to believe that they felt something for each other, but I'm not completely sure. It was only 2 years later that they died and I was fairly young."

ChiChi nodded. "You better get some rest. You're going to need it." She said.

**A.N.: Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**General Opinion? Likes? Dislikes? **

**Next Chapter: The Cell Games Start.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
